Dose Tripla
by Kidu-san
Summary: Naruto voltara para Konoha, e iria passar o seu primeiro dia dos namorados lá após seu retorno. Cabisbaixo, ouviu que precisava de um homem que pudesse aconselhá-lo sobre o amor. Mas ficou surpreso quando viu que esse homem era, na verdade, uma mulher...
1. Em Busca do Homem Certo

**Antes que alguém venha dizer: "Ei! Essa fic é do Tsuki fics, você está plagiando", deixe-me explicar. Essa fic, na verdade, é minha, fui eu quem escrevi e eu detenho os direitos dela. No entanto, publiquei quando ainda fazia parte do grupo, ou seja, no perfil do grupo e não no meu. Só que não há mais ninguém usando aquele perfil, e eu reativei o meu recentemente. Como ninguém mais parecia ligar para essa fic, que eu suei tanto para levar até onde pude, resolvi apagá-la e repostá-la em meu perfil, de modo a dar vida novamente a essa história tão envolvente. Garanto que a terminarei em breve, só peço paciência. Muito obrigado!**

**Capítulo 1: Em busca do homem certo**

Fazia um lindo dia, o céu azul, poucas nuvens e o Sol brilhante como sempre foi. Uma leve brisa corria pela Vila Oculta da Folha, aliviando a sensação de calor causada pela temperatura comum daquela época do ano. O verão em Konoha é conhecido por ser extremamente agradável, e normalmente a população aproveita a mais esperada estação para realizar alguns festivais. Só que naquele momento, não havia nada, era apenas mais um daqueles dias rotineiros para todos os habitantes, incluindo um rapaz loiro, que estava sentado num dos banquinhos de seu restaurante favorito.

Naruto permanecia imóvel, enquanto aguardava seu ramen ficar pronto. Os braços apoiados na bancada, o rosto pétreo, seus olhos denunciando a distância da realidade onde se encontrava. E pode-se dizer que estava bem distante mesmo de sua situação atual. A tigela imensa com o macarrão que mal permanecia muito tempo no lugar, já que era instantaneamente devorado, chegou, e o jovem apenas foi capaz de ficar remexendo em sua comida. Estava completamente perdido em seus pensamentos, e parecia não estar muito satisfeito com o que pensava. Ichiraku apenas fitava o loiro a sua frente, indagando-se sobre a razão do ramen ainda não ter sido sequer tocado. Até que outro cliente chegou e ele foi atendê-lo, enquanto sua filha, Ayame, ficava no balcão. Notou que havia algo errado com o rapaz que normalmente era tão alegre e comia tão depressa.

- Naruto-kun, algum problema? – indagou Ayame, confusa com a atitude do jovem.

- Sakura-chan... – disse num tom muito baixo, quase imperceptível, o jovem loiro.

- Naruto-kun? Acorda! – a jovem deu um pequeno tapa no ombro do garoto, que pareceu voltar ao mundo real – Tudo bem? Você não parece no seu humor normal, o que anda acontecendo?

- Ah... – seu rosto voltou ao tom apático de antes enquanto respondia – Não é nada...

- Nada? Impossível! Você nem tocou na comida! Tem algo errado, com certeza! – Ayame parecia ao mesmo tempo indignada com o fato de Naruto não ter comido o ramen que ela preparara e preocupada com o estado do loirinho. Ele era como se fosse de sua própria família, visto que ia comer lá todos os dias. Era sem a menor dúvida o cliente número um do Ichiraku Ramen.

- Algo errado é você estar aí de papo enquanto temos duas tigelas médias de ramen de porco aguardando a cozinheira! – ralhou Ichiraku com sua filha, que reclamando muito voltou para a cozinha para preparar os pedidos dos outros clientes – E quanto a você, Naruto... Ayame tem razão, há algo errado. Pode me contar, confie em mim! Quero apenas te ajudar.

- Puxa, obrigado tio, mas não é nada, sério! – infelizmente, Naruto não estava com o humor bom o suficiente para mentiras, logo, Ichiraku percebeu que ele não havia dito a verdade.

- Certo... Você pode não me contar se não quiser, mas acho que a partir de hoje os preços vão aumentar um pouco... Sabe como é, os ingredientes são tão caros! – Ichiraku atacou o jovem por onde mais doía: o bolso. E Naruto pareceu sentir o golpe, pois logo se endireitou no banco.

- Gah! Tudo bem! Eu conto! Mas por favor, não aumente os preços, gama-chan agradece! – e soltando um suspiro, o loiro continuou – É que tem dois meses que eu voltei pra cá. Mas antes eu vivia ocupado com as missões, sempre treinando com o Kakashi-sensei ou com Ero-Sennin, mas agora que nós voltamos dessa missão em Suna... Eu ando ficando mais tempo em casa, sozinho. E comecei a me sentir mais solitário com isso. Foi quando eu notei que o tempo passou e eu continuo o mesmo garotinho inexperiente em certos assuntos...

- Por exemplo? – o homem parecia se interessar pela história do jovem.

- Err... Eu nunca beijei, tio. Acredita? – Naruto corou levemente ao confessar.

- Sério? Naruto! Eu sei do que você precisa! – disse Ichiraku, erguendo seu indicador como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Mesmo? O que é? – a curiosidade do garoto foi atiçada, e aliada ao desejo de ter alguém para si, Naruto se debruçou no balcão para ouvir melhor o que Ichiraku tinha a dizer.

- Você precisa de um homem! – disse Ichiraku, sem a mínima noção do sentido que sua frase adquiriu.

- C-como? Desculpe, mas... Eu não curto muito sair com outros garotos, sabe? Pensei mais numa garota, entende? – Ichiraku se fez de desentendido, até notar que duplo sentido sua afirmativa teve.

- Ah! Você entendeu tudo errado! – e deu uma risada meio sem graça – Você precisa de um homem que te dê conselhos e te ajude a conseguir a garota que deseja.

- Ah sim! Agora entendi... – Naruto parou por um momento para pensar e em seguida – Você pode me ajudar?

- Eu? – Ichiraku fez uma cara triste – Infelizmente meus tempos já acabaram, desde que conheci a mãe de Ayame que nunca mais fui o garanhão que costumava ser...

- Isso é mentira! Você sempre foi um fracassado, a mamãe vive dizendo isso! – gritou Ayame lá do fundo, para profundo desgosto do homem atrás do balcão.

- Bom, entendi – disse Naruto rindo – Eu já vou indo então... Vou achar esse homem, nem que eu tenho que lutar para isso! – e saiu deixando a tigela de ramen vazia. Ichiraku se perguntou sobre quando o garoto havia comido, até que se lembrou de algo importante.

- Naruto! A conta! – gritou, mas o jovem já estava longe – Ah, esquece... Cobro dele quando voltar.

Ainda correndo, Naruto começou a se indagar sobre quem procurar. "Quem poderia me ajudar com isso? Vejamos... Ero-sennin?", agitou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação assim que o pensamento lhe ocorreu, "De jeito nenhum! A não ser que eu queira perder a minha virgindade antes mesmo de arranjar uma namorada. Kakashi-sensei?", o jovem adotou uma expressão pensativa ao lembrar de seu antigo sensei, "Ouvi dizer que ele também é um pervertido... e que flertou com metade das kunoichi da vila... Iruka-sensei?", ao lembrar de Iruka, decidiu-se na hora em procurá-lo, "Talvez... ele sempre me ajudou muito, pode ser que agora ele possa me dar uma mãozinha outra vez!", e, determinado, partiu em direção a academia shinobi de Konoha. Sentiu que talvez tivesse uma chance, se seu antigo professor pudesse ajudá-lo. Afinal, nos tempos de Academia ele sempre sabia o que dizer, não era agora que ele falharia.

Nesse mesmo momento, na Academia Shinobi de Konoha, um jovem professor aparentemente com seus vinte anos de idade, moreno de sol, com uma cicatriz horizontal em seu rosto, dava aula para mais uma de suas inúmeras turmas de aprendizes shinobi. Iruka era um dos mais jovens dentre os chuunin escalados para dar aulas para aqueles que pretendiam seguir o caminho ninja, e certamente o maior merecedor de destaque do corpo docente da Academia. Mesmo sendo um novo rapaz, já era considerado o melhor professor, inclusive pelos seus alunos.

Naruto se aproximava com muito ânimo de onde teve suas primeiras aulas que o levaram ao posto que ocupava. Sentiu uma onda de nostalgia invadindo seu corpo, ao lembrar de todas as brincadeiras que fizera com seu professor, de todas as vezes que fugira da aula, de quando se tornou um genin. O que o fez se dar conta de que talvez entrar pela porta fosse um tanto quanto perigoso, já que, assim como ele, em toda turma tem um engraçadinho que põe o apagador bem acima da porta para que o próximo desavisado que entrar seja recebido com um presentinho na cabeça. Parou no pátio, olhando para as janelas. Viu quando Iruka se aproximou de uma delas, e decidiu ir do jeito mais rápido até lá. Concentrou seu chakra nos pés.

Iruka dava uma aula sobre os princípios básicos de ocultação naquele momento. Falava para sua turma o quanto era importante saber se ocultar. Um ninja necessitava de três princípios básicos para sua sobrevivência no meio, e sucesso em missão. A primeira era saber se ocultar, sem deixar presença. A segunda, saber se movimentar enquanto oculto. E a última, e talvez mais importante das três, é manter-se alerta.

- Crianças, no dia em que estiverem aptos a serem ninjas, lembrem-se de sempre ficarem alertas. Mesmo estando dentro de Konoha ou qualquer outro lugar seguro, existem aqueles mais poderosos que o normal, e que têm a capacidade de passar por qualquer guarda facilmente, por isso nunca deixem sua guarda baixa – terminou categoricamente, quando Naruto entrou pulando pela janela, derrubando Iruka. Errou no cálculo da força do salto, indo um pouco mais forte do que deveria.

- O que você ia dizendo sobre ficar alerta, Iruka-sensei? – indagou um aluno um pouco mais engraçadinho, provocando risadas em todos os que estavam no ambiente. Iruka se levantou visivelmente irritado.

- Naruto! O que você pensa que está fazendo! – perguntou Iruka, a raiva transparecendo em seu rosto.

- Eu vim aqui para... – Naruto foi cortado pelo seu antigo professor logo depois de começar.

- Eu não quero saber o que você veio fazer aqui, se quiser falar comigo que seja depois da aula, daqui a três horas. Agora vai! – e chutou, literalmente, o jovem loiro para fora de sua sala de aula.

Após se esborrachar no chão do pátio da Academia, Naruto passou a andar, pensativo. "Vivem muitas garotas bem bonitas aqui em Konoha, além da Sakura-chan. Vejamos, a Hinata com certeza melhorou muito desde quando eu saí daqui a dois anos e meio, e além dela temos a Tenten, também. A Ino é outra que não seria nada mal. De resto acho que não tem muitas outras que eu me interesse...", pensou, "E pensando bem, talvez eu consiga uma namorada afinal. Sakura-chan anda me elogiando muito mais do que antes, e as outras garotas parecem me olhar diferente agora... ai... é difícil pensar nisso assim!". Ia andando sem olhar para frente, quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

- N-Naruto-kun... O p-poste! – o aviso veio muito tarde, já que o loiro bateu com o rosto no poste a sua frente e caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor.

- Gah! Meu nariz! – exclamou o garoto.

- N-Naruto-kun, você e-está b-bem?

- Ah, oi Hinata! Meu nariz dói um pouco, mas eu estou bem... – respondeu dando uma risada descontraída.

- Q-que b-bom... M-mas será q-que... – repentinamente Hinata começou a corar.

- Algo errado?

- É q-que eu f-fico imaginando n-no que v-você p-pensava para estar t-tão d-distraído... – Hinata gaguejava muito, mas o loiro conseguiu entender o que ela disse.

- Ah, é isso? Bom... É que eu realmente tava aqui pensando, preciso de uma namorada... – respondeu Naruto, meio sem jeito. Mal deu tempo de Hinata corar, já que ao ouvir as palavras do jovem, desmaiou na hora. O loiro fez de tudo para reanimá-la, sem sucesso.

Lentamente ela abria os olhos. Sua vista, ao entrar em foco, a fez perceber que não estava mais no meio da rua. Olhava para um teto branco, seu braço sentiu o toque suave de um tecido. Era um lençol. Quando se deu conta, estava em cima de uma cama. Levantou rapidamente, sem saber ainda sua localização. Foi quando viu Naruto adentrar o cômodo com um copo d'água em suas mãos.

- Ah, que bom, você acordou! – disse sorridente o jovem.

- N-Naruto-kun? Onde estamos? – indagou confusa a jovem Hyuuga.

- Na minha casa. Você desmaiou do nada, e como não queria acordar de jeito nenhum de trouxe para cá, já que estávamos aqui perto, e...

- N-Na sua casa? – Hinata parou por um momento, corando violentamente – D-Desculpe, mas tenho que ir, estou atrasada – e saiu correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas puderam.

- Esquisito... – Naruto começou a pensar – Estou com a sensação de que tem algo que eu esqueci... Ah sim! Iruka-sensei!

O loiro saiu de casa o mais rápido que pôde, pulando de telhado em telhado. Logo avistava a Academia Shinobi, e no pátio externo, seu antigo professor, Iruka. Seu semblante era de alguém que aguardava fazia algum tempo, e não estava muito satisfeito com isso. Logo que chegou, foi recebido com uma grande bronca, sobre pontualidade e assiduidade com seus compromissos.

- Mas, esquecendo sua completa falta de pontualidade, o que você queria hoje mais cedo, para entrar na minha sala tão repentinamente? – indagou Iruka, ainda irritado.

- Bom, é que eu preciso de ajuda num assunto que eu nunca fui muito experiente... – Naruto corou levemente ao começar, mas foi cortado pelo seu antigo professor.

- Querendo rever o básico?

- Na verdade, não tem nada com técnicas shinobi ou jutsus...

- Não? – Iruka parecia curioso.

- Bom, tem a ver com... Garotas. Eu preciso arrumar uma namorada, mas eu não sei muito sobre isso, entende?

- Ah, bem... É que na verdade... – Iruka começou a corar.

- Vai me dizer que Iruka-sensei nunca teve uma namorada? – o loiro parecia surpreso.

- Olha, se foi pra isso que você me chamou, deveria sentir vergonha de atrapalhara minha rotina com algo tão inútil, agora se me der licença, eu tenho muito que fazer! – e saiu o mais rápido que pôde, tentando evitar a conversa de Naruto.

O loiro voltou a caminhar cabisbaixo pensando. "To ficando sem nenhuma opção. Se não posso contar com Iruka-sensei, com quem posso contar? Ero-sennin, sem chances! Kakashi-sensei, também não é uma boa escolha, e agora?". Ia andando, passo após passo, novamente sem tomar cuidado com o que vinha pela frente, quando repentinamente trombou com algo macio.

- Naruto! Vê se olha por onde anda! – ralhou a garota loira.

- Ah, desculpe Ino... – ele continuou seguindo seu caminho até ser parado novamente por Ino, com um semblante preocupado.

- Tudo bem? Você não parece estar bem... – constatou a jovem.

- Tudo... O que te faz pensar que eu não estaria? – respondeu o loiro com um semblante entristecido.

- Bem, dá pra ver na sua cara, e além do mais... Você nunca se desculparia, normalmente diria algo do tipo "A culpa é sua por não olhar por onde anda". Anda, tem algo acontecendo contigo e você não quer contar – Naruto achou incrível a forma com que Ino leu sua expressão e atitude.

- Não é nada...  
>- Eu te pago um ramen, e você me conta! – Ino sempre sabia onde atacar os outros, Naruto não era exceção.<p>

- Na verdade... Espera! Você disse ramen? Então vamos logo!

Chegando no Ichiraku, os dois se sentaram, e logo Naruto começou a contar sua história para a loira ao seu lado. Volta e meia Ino fazia algum comentário pertinente, até o momento em que ele finalmente terminou, e enfim ela poderia dar uma opinião sobre tudo aquilo.

- Então, tudo o que você quer é uma namorada? – indagou a jovem como se fosse algo simples.

- Você fala como se fosse fácil... – o aspecto do loiro era depressivo.

- Tudo bem, então acho que eu vou ter que te ajudar mesmo... – e loira apenas deu de ombros, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Naruto fitou-a, incrédulo.

- Mesmo?

- Amanhã, esteja na minha casa as nove, e eu posso começar a te ajudar, mas não se atrase. As garotas detestam homens impontuais. – e saiu, deixando para Naruto esperança, alegria e... a conta.

- Naruto, a conta – disse Ichiraku.

- Como? Gah! Ela me passou a perna! – e após pagar o que devia pelo que comera naquela hora e no almoço, voltou para casa, com as esperanças renovadas. Talvez Ino pudesse ajudá-lo mesmo. Mas isso só saberia na manhã seguinte.

Enquanto isso, Ino voltava para casa, ainda impressionada com a mudança na personalidade de Naruto. "Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão fofo! Mas, realmente, ele tem sérios problemas em se relacionar com as garotas nesse sentido, mas eu acho que ele tem chances. Ele se tornou um garoto muito mais bonito desde que voltou, hehehe. E também ta bem mais forte, e mais maduro. Ei! O que eu to pensando? Ele continua sendo o Naruto", e pensando assim, ela entrou em casa para ter seu sono de beleza e preparar-se para ajudar seu colega em apuros sentimentais.


	2. Descobertas

**Capítulo 2: Descobertas**

Não podia ver nada além do céu azul acima de sua cabeça. Lentamente seus sentidos foram se acostumando ao cheiro de grama, à sensação da terra fofa debaixo de seu corpo, ao frescor da leve brisa que passava por onde quer que estivesse. Por um momento, tentou levantar sua cabeça, apenas para descobrir que estava num campo florido, e logo se deixou voltar para a posição confortável em que estava. Foi quando sentiu algo se agarrando em cada um de seus braços e em suas pernas. Não lembrava de ter visto alguém ao parar para observar onde se encontrava.

Agarrada ao seu braço esquerdo estava Sakura. Sorria, como se nada importasse naquele momento senão estar ali, grudada a ele. Sua pele alva reluzia ao sol, tornando-a incrivelmente bela, mais ainda do que normalmente já era. A brisa carregava o cheiro suave de cerejas, exalado pelos cabelos róseos dela, direto para suas narinas. Sentia-se entorpecido pela fragrância dela. Penetrou com seus olhos naquele par de orbes esmeralda que o fitavam apaixonadamente. A sensação era inebriante, e somente foi cortada ao sentir que o que quer que fosse que segurava seu outro braço, o apertava com um pouco mais de força.

Movimentando sua cabeça para o outro lado, deparou-se com outra linda visão. Lá estava Hinata, o rubor tão característico em sua face, seu sorriso singelo e terno, seus olhos perolados o fitando tão apaixonados quanto as orbes esmeralda da menina do outro lado. Seus cabelos negro-azulados sendo acariciados pelo vento tinham um perfume indescritível. Mais do que antes, a jovem corou ao ter o olhar de seu amado sobre si. Ambos se fitavam intensamente, até que sentiu que deveria ver o que prendia suas pernas.

E levantando um pouco sua cabeça, seus olhos encontram Ino, subindo por suas pernas. Tinha no rosto um tom completamente malicioso, e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado, nunca antes visto. Seu sorriso era extremamente sedutor, e seus olhos, um par de safiras, o fitavam provocantes. Por um momento se deixou levar pela ansiedade e excitação que a jovem lhe causava, até que o céu enegreceu.

As garotas viraram correntes repentinamente, prendendo-o ao solo. Tudo rapidamente estava queimando, o terror se espalhava por todo o ambiente romântico e bucólico em que se encontrava. Um imenso par de olhos avermelhados surgiu, e com eles, o rosto da Raposa de Nove Caudas. Soltou uma risada maléfica, daquelas de gelar o coração, e sorriu sádica para o jovem preso às correntes.

- Você nunca as fará felizes! Porque o seu destino é... A dor!– disse a Raposa e tudo ficou escuro.

Naruto se levantou ensopado de suor. O relógio marcava quatro da manhã quando despertou de seu sono. Nada do que presenciara, ou achava que tinha presenciado, era real. Foi tudo um pesadelo. Isso trouxe um mau pressentimento para o loiro, que agora estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto. Fez uma nota mental de quando tiver uma oportunidade relatar esse sonho para seu mestre, Jiraya. Pondo-se de pé, foi até a cozinha preparar ramen instantâneo, seu habitual café da manhã.

Após ter seu desjejum, olhou novamente para seu relógio. Ainda era muito cedo para sequer pensar em sair de casa. Sem ter o que fazer foi até seu armário e tirou um velho aspirador de pó. Havia tempos que não limpava sua casa, e como ainda tinha tempo de sobra, resolveu limpar tudo sem o uso de clones. Era incrível a quantidade de lixo armazenada no pequeno espaço vazio entre a cama e a parede, e só juntar todos os copos de ramen, pergaminhos usados e mangás levou um tempo considerável. Mas, enfim, estava tudo limpo. Claro, tudo exceto o dono da casa, que estava imundo depois da limpeza pesada.

Resolveu tomar um banho para refrescar a cabeça e se livrar de toda a poeira e suor proporcionados pela sua boa vontade. Foi quando se deu conta de que nunca antes tinha limpado seu quarto por vontade própria. Achou muito esquisito, mas deu de ombros e tornou a pegar roupas limpas e uma toalha. Logo estava debaixo da água fria de seu chuveiro, cantarolando alegremente. Tinha acordado de muito bom-humor.

Nesse mesmo momento, longe dali, Hyuuga Hinata já estava de pé como de costume. Trajava seu uniforme habitual de treino, quando sentiu um pequeno calafrio. "Esquisito, um calafrio assim, tão de repente. Isso não é bom sinal", pensou. Mas como nada podia fazer em relação a isso, apenas prosseguiu com sua rotina matinal, indo encontrar seu primo Neji na área de treinos do clã Hyuuga. Como todos sabem, o clã Hyuuga é tão extenso que precisa de um pequeno vilarejo para abrigar todos os integrantes, e Hinata morava, juntamente com seu pai, irmã e primo, exatamente no centro, por serem os principais membros.

Naquela manhã algo inédito se sucedeu nos treinos. Hinata, por algum motivo desconhecido, estava num empenho tão exorbitante que manteve o mesmo nível de luta de seu primo por um bom tempo, quando finalmente a experiência do jovem Hyuuga Neji prevaleceu. Entretanto, foi o suficiente para causar o mínimo de surpresa nele, que estendendo a mão após o fim do treino, ajudou Hinata a se levantar.

- Hinata-sama, sua toalha – disse estendendo uma toalha para a jovem.

- O-obrigado... N-Neji-niisan – respondeu corada, enquanto pegava a toalha e secava as gotas de suor que pingavam incessantemente de sua testa.

- Um conselho – nesse momento, Neji adquiriu um tom sério em seu rosto, e por isso virou-se de costas – Quando pretender usar seu movimento rotatório novamente procure não mostrar o ponto cego dele – e começou a se distanciar, quando se virou novamente e encarou sua prima – Excetuando isso, você foi brilhante hoje, Hinata-sama.  
>Como de costume, a jovem Hyuuga corou mais que um pimentão ao ouvir o elogio direcionado a ela mesma. Neji já havia desaparecido dentro dos aposentos da casa principal do clã, quando Hinata decidiu se banhar no lago secreto nos jardins de sua casa. Após pegar uma muda de roupa em seu quarto, rumou para seu local de relaxamento favorito, e lá mergulhou, em paz e sem esperar ser incomodada.<p>

Aproximadamente uma hora antes dos eventos no clã Hyuuga, uma jovem loira acordava com um objetivo em mente: ajudar um companheiro em dificuldades no amor. Passou alguns momentos em sua cama, refletindo sobre a situação. Após chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que fazer, levantou-se rapidamente e foi tomar um banho.  
>Momentos mais tarde, Ino, já de banho tomado e tendo comido seu desjejum, saiu de casa com um plano já concreto em sua mente. Aproveitou que o dia estava claro e o sol radiante, e foi caminhando em direção ao Hospital de Konoha, onde encontraria a primeira pessoa com quem tinha que ter uma conversa. Por sorte, ao virar uma esquina, eis que avista ao longe a figura de cabelos rosados que procurava.<br>- Sakura! – chamou a loira, enquanto corria até sua amiga.

- Ino? – Sakura respondeu espantada. Ino nunca ia para aqueles lados do vilarejo.

- Que bom que te encontrei, Testuda! Precisava mesmo falar contigo!

- Então fale, mulher!

- Mas, não pode ser aqui – Ino fez um gesto para que Sakura a seguisse. As duas foram andando discretamente, até que entraram num beco escuro. Limpo. Mas escuro.

- Então, Porquinha? O que é tão importante para você me trazer pra dentro de um beco? – Sakura tinha em seu tom de voz uma mescla entre impaciência e curiosidade.

- O negócio é o seguinte...

Avançando um pouco no tempo, Hinata tomava banho tranqüilamente em seu lago particular. O tempo fora generoso com a Hyuuga, lhe dando belas formas femininas que agora jaziam expostas debaixo da água límpida onde se banhava. Foi quando ouviu uma movimentação estranha vinda da entrada da trilha que dava até onde estava ela. Rapidamente nadou até a borda, se escondendo atrás de uma pedra.

- Hinata? Você está aí? – gritou Ino, da entrada da trilha.

- E-estou... – Hinata deu um suspiro de alívio – B-bem aqui, a-atrás da pedra...

- O que você estava fazendo aí? – indagou a loira, com um rosto curioso.

- É q-que e-eu p-preciso... m-me t-trocar... – murmurou a jovem de cabelos negro-azulados, encabulada.

- Ah, certo. Então vamos logo com isso, tenho algo importante para conversar com você!

Assim que Hinata finalmente terminou de trocar sua roupa, e após alguns esclarecimentos sobre como Ino entrara no clã Hyuuga, cuja resposta foi apenas um leve menear de cabeça de Ino enquanto disse "Neji", as duas se sentaram à beira do lago escondido. A Hyuuga apenas encarava sua amiga loira sem saber o que esperar, afinal, nunca antes lhe haviam feito uma visita tão repentina.

- Hinata, na verdade eu vim aqui em nome de outra pessoa – Ino quebrava o pequeno instante de silêncio falando num tom sério, e sem rodeios.

- E-em nome de q-quem, I-Ino-san? – indagou Hinata, ainda curiosa.

- Em nome do Naruto – respondeu a loira rapidamente, para a surpresa da Hyuuga.

- N-Naruto-kun?

- Só pela sua reação, já vi que não perdi a viagem – o comentário da jovem Yamanaka apenas despertou mais apreensão em Hinata.

- C-Como assim?

- Bom, na verdade ele não sabe que eu vim até aqui. Mas eu estou ajudando ele num assunto importante e para isso precisava ter certeza de algumas coisas. E agora ficou mais do que claro que você gosta dele, certo?

O baque de saber que seu maior segredo estava exposto foi instantâneo, fazendo com que Hinata desmaiasse assim que Ino terminou sua frase. A loira, por sua vez, apenas suspirou e começou a arrastar o corpo agora inconsciente de sua amiga para longe da margem do lago, e começou a abaná-la para que ela recobrasse os sentidos. Meia hora se passou até que a Hyuuga despertasse, para novamente alternar do branco gélido de sua pele alva para o vermelho pimentão de sempre. Pedindo desculpas pelo incômodo, Ino se foi, deixando sua amiga a pensar sobre tudo o que se passara nos últimos minutos.

"Ino-san veio até aqui para ter certeza de que eu gostava do Naruto-kun... Isso é bem estranho. Mas se eu for parar para pensar, ele mesmo disse que estava precisando de uma namorada. Talvez seja esse o momento de me declarar, mas eu não sei se consigo. Ah, Naruto-kun... Por que você não percebe que eu te amo?", pensando isso, Hinata tornou a voltar para a mansão Hyuuga, onde o resto de seus afazeres diários a voltava correndo para casa, sabia que estava atrasada. Não contava que Hinata fosse passar tanto tempo desmaiada, por isso se esforçava ao máximo para não levar muito tempo entre o clã Hyuuga e sua casa, até porque seria mais fácil de explicar se ela chegasse mais depressa. Talvez Naruto nem percebesse. Afinal, ele sempre fora tapado.

Naruto estava limpo finalmente. Tinha levado um bom tempo até tirar toda a sujeira proveniente da limpeza de sua casa, o que lhe dava o status oficial de atrasado. Olhou em seu relógio, na cabeceira de sua cama, apenas para ter certeza de que já tinham se passado dez minutos do horário combinado com Ino para encontrá-la em correndo o mais rápido que pôde, o cabelo ainda molhado e pingando, o que dava ao jovem um ar mais descolado do que o espetado de sempre. Pulando rapidamente de telhado em telhado, logo avistava ao longe a entrada da Floricultura Yamanaka, e lá, seria onde teria início a maior mudança em toda sua vida.


	3. Onde tudo começou

**Capítulo 3: Onde tudo começou...**

Ainda era cedo, naquela manhã. A Floricultura Yamanaka estava em processo de abertura matinal, um pouco mais lento que o normal, dada a ausência de uma das funcionárias, no caso, Ino. E nesse exato momento, um jovem de cabelos ainda molhados do banho, olhos azuis e roupas laranja parou frente à porta de entrada. Trancada. Por um instante Naruto se indagou se chegara muito cedo, mas foi interrompido ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se para ver de quem se tratava, apenas para encontrar Yamanaka Inoshi, pai de Ino, com um rosto não muito feliz.

- Ohayo, garoto – disse o homem, meio desconfiado.

- Ohayo, Inoshi-san – respondeu educadamente o jovem. Preferia não despertar uma fúria que aparentemente já estava desperta. Até mesmo Naruto percebeu que estava lidando com alguém visivelmente irritado àquela hora da manhã.

- Então, veio comprar flores para alguém? – indagou Inoshi, indo direto ao ponto.

- Na verdade... – engoliu em seco, e prosseguiu – Eu vim ver a Ino, ela está em casa?

- A Ino? – a têmpora do homem parecia que ia estourar, dada a irritação causada pela resposta do jovem à sua frente – E o que um garoto limpo e perfumado quer com a minha filha? E principalmente sendo você, Naruto. Todo mundo sabe que é difícil você tomar um banho e sair perfumado assim pela rua. O que exatamente você pretende?

- Gah! I-isso não passa de um... – Naruto mal pôde terminar, já que Inoshi ia tirando uma kunai de um dos bolsos de seu colete Jounin, e apontou para o jovem que o encarou. A cor do rosto do loiro sumiu completamente, suas pernas tremeram.

- Então... Você tem mesmo segundas intenções para cima da Ino, seu safado! – Inoshi tinha um olhar assassino estampado, e Naruto caía nele como um rato numa ratoeira – Acho melhor pensar bem antes de querer alguma coisa com ela...

- Mas, não é isso que...

- Quieto, garoto!

- Gah!

- Entenda... Eu não vou deixar que um pivetinho medroso como você chegue perto da minha filha. Não é nada pessoal – Inoshi parou, fez uma cara pensativa, e prosseguiu – Pensando bem, é pessoal sim. E acho bom manter a mesma distância que mantinha da Ino antes, ou eu entro na sua mente e além de bagunçar tudo, ainda roubo seus segredos mais escondidos. Você não quer isso, quer?

- A-acho que não... – Naruto suava frio encarando o pai daquela que tinha lhe proposto ajuda.

- Então o que você vai fazer agora? Vai ficar aí parado? – Inoshi sorriu com o canto da boca, vitorioso.

- E-eu vou... CORRER! – e Naruto correu numa velocidade nunca antes vista.

Enquanto isso, Ino, que vinha chegando, apenas avistou uma nuvem de fumaça vindo em sua direção. Ao parar para observar com calma, percebeu a causa de tanta poeira sendo jogada para o alto. Naruto corria desesperadamente, toda a cor de seu corpo sumira e ele gritava alto e amedrontado, provavelmente ia se esconder em algum lugar. "Espera... Mas ele não marcou de estar lá em casa? O que será que deve ter acontecido?". Ainda curiosa, a kunoichi loira continuou seguindo em direção a sua casa, onde encontrou seu pai à sua espera do lado de fora. Ao que parecia ele não estava muito feliz. E realmente não estava.

- Yamanaka Ino, ainda bem que a senhorita chegou! – disse Inoshi, já irritado o suficiente pela manhã toda e parte da tarde.

- Ah, ohayo! – respondeu a jovem numa tentativa inútil de acalmar seu pai.

- Não adianta bancar a educada agora. Quero que me responda logo uma pergunta – o olhar de Inoshi já causava medo no coração de sua filha, que apenas o ouvia atentamente.

- C-claro, papai... Qualquer coisa... – era a única alternativa. Com Yamanaka Inoshi, não havia opção B.

- Por que o Garoto-Kyuubi? – indagou Inoshi, ainda visivelmente chateado.

- Eh? Como assim? – a confusão tomou conta das feições da jovem loira.

- Vocês estão saindo sem eu saber! Ele veio até aqui hoje todo arrumado... Tomou até banho! – a forma com que Inoshi mencionara Naruto deu a Ino a impressão de que o jovem era porco. A algumas centenas de metros dali, um garoto loiro toma um tombo por estar correndo muito rápido e espirrar subitamente.

- Eu... Saindo com o... Naruto? – a princípio Ino estava aguardando seu pai dizer algo do gênero "brincadeirinha"! Mas ele não disse nada. Ao contrário, apenas aguardava a resposta de sua filha com um olhar severo e irritado.

- Então...

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira, certo? – Ino mal controlava o riso. A situação era até ridícula, já que seu pai se irritara tanto por um mal entendido.

- Eu estou rindo por um acaso?

- Pai... Tudo isso é um mal entendido – enfim respondeu Ino. Entretanto Inoshi não prestara atenção, já que estava vendo as horas em seu relógio de bolso. Olhou para sua filha, ainda cheio de incerteza.

- Mais tarde esclarecemos isso tudo. Estou atrasado. Tsunade-sama quer me ver – e dito isso, Inoshi saiu rapidamente em direção à Torre da Hokage.

Nesse momento, Naruto estava em casa, escondido debaixo de sua cama. Tremia feito louco, e chegou a considerar desistir da ajuda de Ino. "Droga... Agora que as minhas chances já eram mesmo. Tudo porque o pai da Ino é um tapado que não percebe que eu e ela não temos nada... Mas até que não seria nada mal. Huh? O que eu to pensando! Ela continua sendo a Ino, e provavelmente não me vê dessa forma. Então vou continuar por aqui... Até porque está tão confortável! Minhas costas só doem um pouco".

Voltando à Floricultura Yamanaka, Ino ainda estava impressionada com a capacidade de seu pai em criar mal entendidos do nada. Sem ter mais o que fazer a não ser procurar pelo loiro e se desculpar pelas atitudes de seu pai, a garota entrou na loja para avisar à sua mãe.

- Ohayo, filha! – disse a Sra. Yamanaka, completamente diferente de Inoshi. A mãe de Ino era uma versão da mesma um pouco envelhecida. Mas não perdera sua beleza, seu cabelos loiros indo até a cintura, soltos. Os orbes azuis tão marcantes quanto as da filha brilhavam com o bom-humor matutino. Ao que parecia, ela tivera uma boa noite de sono enquanto Inoshi passara a noite acordada.

- Ohayo, mãe! – respondeu animadamente Ino, enquanto dava um pequeno beijo na testa de sua mãe.

- Filha, não ligue para o que seu pai diz, certo? – a mãe de Ino tinha essa peculiaridade. Os comentários profundos sempre vinham nos momentos mais inesperados, e foi a vez da jovem loira corar ao ouvir o resto da frase – Depois me apresente seu namorado novo! Ele é uma gracinha, eu dei uma espiada enquanto abria a loja.  
>- Mãe... O Naruto não é meu namorado... – respondeu Ino, ainda corada.<p>

- Jura? É uma pena. Ele tem cara de ser muito bonzinho. E convenhamos que ele é bem bonito, faria um ótimo par com você, já que vocês dois são loiros – a cada palavra dita pela mãe, a filha corava ainda mais.

- Mãe!

- Tudo bem minha filha... Pode ir fazer o que quer que seja, eu cuido daqui – e foi pegar um vaso no fundo da loja, rindo.

Ino saiu da floricultura mentalmente confusa. O papo com seu pai já tinha sido esquisito, e agora ouvir o que sua mãe lhe disse foi completamente adverso. Seu dia já começara a todo vapor. Ainda meio desnorteada, resolveu ir caminhando até o único lugar possível para Naruto estar à uma hora daquelas. Em casa. A cada passo, mais e mais dúvidas surgiam na mente da garota. "Meu pai confundiu o Naruto com um pretendente. Esquisito, muito esquisito. E agora a minha mãe me vem com esse papo de ele ser bonito... Se bem que ele é bem bonito sim. E é tão ingênuo que eu chego a me impressionar. Ele de certa forma é fofo... Mas continua sendo o Naruto! Yamanaka Ino, não ouse pensar assim novamente! Você estaria traindo suas amigas! E nenhum homem vale isso...".

A loira chegou relativamente rápido no apartamento de seu colega. Parou em frente à porta, já decidida quanto a não pensar sobre Naruto daquele jeito novamente. Deu duas batidas na porta, apenas para descobrir que estava encostada. Adentrou o local, lentamente. O apartamento do jovem era um tanto quanto pequeno, e consistia basicamente de uma sala, que também era o quarto, a cozinha sendo separada da sala por uma pequena bancada, um banheiro e o armário. O que impressionou a garota foi o fato de estar tudo limpo.

- Naruto, eu sei que você está aí! Pode aparecer! – disse Ino, sem saber ao certo para onde chamar.

Naruto estava ainda debaixo da cama, mas a jovem desconhecia seu paradeiro. Mas, como o apartamento era pequeno, decidiu por pegar uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha e se sentar no meio da sala. Olhou para a cama, e viu a janela bem ao lado. Pôs a cadeira de frente para lá, de modo que ao menos pudesse ver o céu e refletir sobre tudo o que se passou. Mal sabia ela que estava de frente para quem procurava.

O loiro ainda permanecia deitado debaixo de sua própria cama, "Desculpe Ino, mas não posso deixar esse lugar tão cedo... Vai que seu pai me encontra... Ele vai descobrir sobre a minha coleção de mangás e isso não vai ser legal!". Ouviu o som de algo sendo depositado no chão, e resolveu parar de se encolher e dar uma olhada no que acontecia no meio da sala. Viu a cadeira ali, e logo depois Ino se sentando nela. Antes de qualquer comentário sobre a reação de Naruto, vamos ao visual da loira. Ela trajava uma camisa roxa, colada, o que dava ênfase as curvas sensuais de seu corpo. Usava as sandálias ninja de sempre. Mas, principalmente, usava uma saia um tanto quanto curta, deixando suas pernas praticamente por completo à mostra para Naruto. O loiro ao notar o que estava a sua frente, começou a esticar seu pescoço para cima, tentando ver algo mais. Foi quando deu de cabeça em sua cama, com um pouco de força. O som alertou Ino, que logo descobriu onde estava o jovem.

- Droga! – xingou baixinho Naruto.

Hinata terminara seus afazeres muito rapidamente naquela manhã. Estava sentada na varanda de seu quarto, sentindo o vento acariciar seu rosto e pensando sobre o que fazer. "Não sei... Talvez eu possa perdê-lo se deixara oportunidade passar assim tão fácil. Acho que eu vou visitá-lo... Não... Seria muito evidente. O que eu faço?". Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que mal notou sua irmã adentrando seu quarto. Foi até a primogênita e sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando fixamente para o rosto de sua irmã mais velha.

- Pensando nele, nee-chan? – indagou Hanabi, quebrando a linha de raciocínio de Hinata.

- É... Eh? C-como...? – a mais velha apenas se deu conta de que se entregara após ter dito, e também estava apreensiva sobre a forma com que as pessoas liam suas atitudes e pensamentos.

- Nee-chan, pensando em tomar alguma atitude? Não que eu ache que o Garoto-Kyuubi realmente mereça alguém como você, mas... – Hanabi apenas retrucava, enquanto Hinata permanecia corada e estática.

- Pensei em talvez visitá-lo hoje... Mas acho que seria muita ousadia minha... – enfim disse a mais velha num tom quase inaudível.

- Pare de dizer besteiras e faça alguma coisa logo! – o tom de voz determinado da mais nova assustou, inicialmente, a jovem de cabelos negro-azulados – Você pode partir para a ação, já que esse tapado nunca vai perceber que você gosta dele se você não dizer! Ou... Você pode ficar aí e assistir outra garota acabar ficando com ele um dia, e você vai ficar aí chorando porque não foi forte o suficiente para conquistá-lo, quando na verdade nem tentou.

As palavras de Hanabi foram suficientes para a jovem Hyuuga Hinata se motivar. Tomou um bom banho, colocou uma roupa simples, porém elegante. Hinata era assim: Simplicidade e Elegância em forma de mulher. E ainda com um pouco de nervosismo a incomodando na boca do estômago, partiu rumo a casa de seu amado. Enquanto isso Hanabi foi fazer o que sempre adorava: dar em cima de Neji.

Nesse mesmo momento, na casa de Naruto, Ino já havia conseguido tirar o loiro de onde estava. O aspecto do jovem era o de um rato assustado, fugindo de um gato, mas que acabou acuado. Seu rosto estava pálido e suas pupilas contraídas de medo. Mas o sorrisinho de Naruto deixou Ino intrigada. Havia algo que ela não sabia. Esquadrinhou o rosto do garoto até ter uma noção do que acontecera. Resolveu brincar um pouco.

- Então, o que fazia debaixo da sua cama? – indagou Ino, rindo.

- Vendo suas per... Digo, me escondendo do seu pai... Ele é medonho... – Naruto quase se entregara. Mas Ino sacou logo o que criara o sorriso malicioso no rosto do loiro.

Vendo que Naruto estava sentado no chão, recostado em sua cama, Ino foi até o centro da sala e se sentou novamente na cadeira, cruzando as pernas bem lentamente. Percebeu que toda a atenção do jovem foi para onde imaginava. Sorriu sedutoramente, logo em seguida corando de leve. Olhou para o chão, e com uma voz mais leve, e extremamente provocante, resolveu implicar um pouco mais com seu colega.

- Naruto... – chamou a garota, despertando o jovem de seu devaneio.

- Huh? Ah, sim, Ino? – o loiro ainda estava meio desnorteado com a visão.

- Você... Por um acaso... Estava olhando para as minhas pernas? – indagou a loira, rindo por dentro da cara que fez Naruto ao ver que tinha sido descoberto.

- Eu? Ah... Não! – respondeu o loiro, pensando que fosse dar fim na situação.

- Então quer dizer que eu não sou bonita o suficiente para você? – Ino se levantou.

A garota foi andando muito lentamente até onde estava o loiro. Rebolava mais do que o normal enquanto ia até lá. A cada passo uma onda de excitação corria as veias de Naruto, que agora se encontrava numa situação pior do que a que passara com Inoshi. Mas o erro fatal do garoto foi ter deixado suas pernas abertas. Ao ficar muito próxima do jovem, a loira desceu ficando de joelhos exatamente entre as pernas de seu colega.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, Naruto... – seus rostos muito próximos um do outro. "Que sensação é essa? Por que de repente eu senti uma vontade imensa de dar um beijo nele. Ele é tão bonito! E tão fofo... Eu acho que quero beijá-lo... Não devo... Ah, só um beijinho...", pensou Ino.

- N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – Naruto cada vez mais perdia as palavras na língua. "Assim ela vai acabar me matando! Droga! Para que eu fui olhar!".

Naruto sentiu a mão de Ino em seu rosto, e logo em seguida seus lábios se encontraram. Uma onda elétrica percorreu o corpo do jovem, para então trazer um imenso prazer. Sem saber o que fazer, Naruto apenas se deixou ser beijado. Logo Ino já estava em cima do loiro, beijando-o ardentemente. Sua língua pedia passagem nos lábios do garoto, que abriu, deixando-a explorar a boca que nunca imaginara beijar em sua vida.

O nervosismo de Hinata acabou fazendo com que, pouco depois de sair do clã Hyuuga, a garota começasse a ir cada vez mais rápido, chegando incrivelmente depressa no apartamento de Naruto. Deu duas batidas na porta, que se abriu, revelando o beijo de Naruto e Ino. Milhares de sensações diferentes percorreram a mente da jovem naquele segundo. Em seguida, Hinata sentiu as lágrimas quentes correrem suas bochechas.

- Naruto...Kun... – foi tudo o que pôde dizer antes de se virar e correr para longe de onde virava realidade o pior de seus pesadelos. Naruto desconectou seus lábios dos de Ino, passando-a um olhar apreensivo e levantou-se, já disposto a correr atrás de Hinata.

- Hinata, espere! – e assim só sobrava Ino no recinto. Ela permaneceu lá, imóvel por alguns segundos, tentando assimilar o que se sucedera nos últimos minutos. "Eu realmente o beijei?", essa era a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça quando também saiu em busca de consertar seu erro com Hinata.


	4. Os burros

**Capítulo 4: Os burros**

Hinata, num esforço total em se distanciar do apartamento de Naruto, corria desesperadamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Tudo o que pretendia, naquele momento, era ficar sozinha para tentar absorver tudo o que vira nos últimos minutos. A cena por completo significava não só a destruição do único sonho de sua vida, como também a traição de uma de suas amigas. As ruas ainda não haviam atingido o pico de movimento, na realidade estavam vazias. A garota de cabelos negro-azulados apenas corria em direção ao único lugar em que poderia ficar sozinha. As lágrimas escorriam quentes pelo seu rosto, seus olhos perolados inchando muito no processo. Sentia vontade de gritar para quem quisesse ouvir. Todo o sentimento que estava guardado em seu peito pedindo, clamando para sair num simples grito, um reflexo animal de uma sensação humana.

"Sabia que não deveria ter ido até lá. Se ao menos eu fosse mais forte, eu poderia fazer algo a respeito mas não creio que seja capaz. Perder assim é como disse a Hanabi. Dói. E muito. Fico pensando em todas as oportunidades que tive, só que fui fraca demais para dizer. Burra! Isso é o que eu sou! Uma burra mesmo... Deixei o homem da minha vida escapar bem diante dos meus olhos!", pensava ela enquanto procurava distância.

Tinha certeza que só havia um lugar onde ninguém a procuraria tão cedo, e que estava deserto àquela hora da manhã. Olhou para as faces esculpidas dos Cinco Hokages de Konoha, apenas para ter certeza de que não havia sequer uma alma viva no mirante logo acima. Precisava de um tempo para pensar, e por sua cabeça no lugar.

Nesse mesmo momento, mas em uma outra rua, Naruto corria procurando por Hinata. Não entendera nada do que se sucedera nos últimos minutos, mas sabia que talvez sua vida estivesse mudando dali para frente. Não compreendera a razão de Ino o ter beijado, não entendera a tristeza de Hinata, mas tinha uma desconfiança de que não eram simples amigas com quem sempre pensou estar. O loiro virou uma rua, por instinto, e acabou dando num trecho sem saída. Xingou alto, ignorando o fato de estar no meio da rua. A perdera de vista logo quando a Hyuuga virou a esquina da rua de sua casa, e desde então estivera correndo ao acaso em sua procura. Parou por um momento, deixando a confusão tomar conta de sua mente.

"Cara... O que exatamente está acontecendo? Primeiro eu procuro por um homem que possa me aconselhar, para que eu consiga conquistar alguém, e acabo arranjando uma garota para me ajudar. Depois o pai dessa garota acha que eu estou saindo com ela e me expulsa da casa dele sem nem mesmo eu ter entrado e sem chances de explicações. Aí, como se já não bastasse isso tudo, a maluca da garota que deveria me ajudar me beija do nada! E para piorar a situação, a Hinata aparece bem na hora errada e me pega numa posição comprometedora, e sai correndo chorando! Eu vou ficar louco assim! Afinal, o que essas garotas estão pensando?", Naruto geme e põe as duas mãos por detrás da cabeça.

E, num terceiro local, Ino ainda estava ajoelhada próxima da cama do loiro que beijara não tinha nem cinco minutos. As mãos fixas em seus próprios lábios como se tivesse provado ao mesmo tempo do mais deleitoso manjar dos deuses e do mais perigoso dos venenos. Além das mãos, um sorriso desconsertado jazia em sua boca, estava completamente abobalhada consigo mesma. Fora capaz de beijar um garoto com quem nunca teve um relacionamento muito grande, nunca sentiu nada a não ser uma profunda amizade, e ainda mais, atrapalhou toda sua vida amorosa.

"Porque fiz isso, afinal?", era a pergunta que ecoava na mente da loira, vagando por seu subconsciente, à procura de uma resposta plausível. Não, definitivamente não sentia nada por Naruto. Mas era muito estranho o fato de pensar nele como homem afinal. "Certo, calma. Eu sei, eu o beijei, mas deve ter algum jeito de resolver isso. Mas pensando bem, eu magoei a Hinata, e isso não foi muito justo da minha parte. E o pobre do Naruto agora deve estar confuso como nunca. Foi egoísta da minha parte deixar um instinto meu sair assim, sem nenhum controle. Eu mal dei chance do garoto respirar. E se eu for pensar bem, acho que essa foi a primeira experiência dele... Se for, eu ainda destruí um sonho dele, imagino que ele queria ter tido essa experiência com a Sakura. Eu sou uma burra mesmo... Mas eu tenho uma obrigação agora! Eu devo consertar tudo isso, e imediatamente!".

Ino levantou-se, ainda sentindo perguntas ecoarem em sua cabeça, como por exemplo "Eu realmente o beijei?", mas excetuando essa pequena confusão em sua mente, estava determinada em encontrar Hinata e esclarecer tudo com ela. Saiu do apartamento de Naruto batendo a porta atrás de si, quando se deu conta de que não sabia por onde começar a procurar.

Enquanto isso, Hinata ainda corria, desesperada por solidão, pelas ruas de Konoha. Olhava diretamente para baixo, vendo suas lágrimas distorcerem sua visão ao encherem seus olhos até transbordarem. Ouviu uma voz familiar a chamar, mas ignorou. Não sentia vontade de falar com ninguém. Apertou o passo para que não fosse seguida, e finalmente estava saindo do centro da vila. Cada vez mais as ruas ficavam vazias ao redor da jovem de cabelos negro-azulados, até que chegou num imenso campo. Era o campo de treino que precedia a Montanha dos Hokages.

Cruzou o campo tão rapidamente que mal foi notada por qualquer shinobi que ali treinava arduamente em busca do auto-aperfeiçoamento. Tal qual foi sua surpresa ao notar as formações rochosas e as escadarias debaixo de seus pés. Estava correndo inconscientemente, sua mente ligada ainda nos eventos sucedidos dentro daquele apartamento onde morava o amor de sua vida, e motivo de sua decepção.

Naruto vagava por Konoha, sem saber onde procurar. Fazia notas mentais dos lugares por onde já tinha passado. O Ichiraku, a livraria, e alguns restaurantes. Foi quando encontrou Sakura no meio de uma das ruas próximas ao Hospital de Konohagakure. Já tinha pensado em metade dos lugares onde possivelmente Hinata estaria, e visitado todos esses sem, no entanto, obter algum sucesso. Resolveu pedir a ajuda de alguém conhecido por sua inteligência, ou seja, Haruno Sakura, a discípula de Tsunade e sua companheira de Time.

- Sakura-chan! – chamou Naruto, ainda ligeiramente distante.

- Hm? Naruto? – Sakura virou-se para a direção de onde viera o chamado e deparou-se com Naruto correndo.

- Ainda bem que te achei, Sakura-chan! Preciso de você! – as feições do loiro eram, no mínimo, desesperadas.

- C-Como? – por algum motivo, a frase de Naruto soou mal na cabeça da médica-nin, e isso fez com que ela corasse – Mas... Eu não sei ainda...

- Sakura-chan, você está vermelha? Tudo bem? – o jovem olhou-a confuso.

- Q-que? Ah... Sim, estou ótima, obrigada! – respondeu assustada a jovem. "Ele percebeu... Droga!".

- Eh? Não entendi nada, mas tudo bem... Sakura-chan você viu a Hinata por aí? – Naruto notou uma pontada de decepção no olhar esmeralda de sua amiga.

- Oh... A Hinata... Não, por que? – indagou desanimada Sakura.

- É que... Digamos que... Eu de algum jeito acabei a magoando e agora preciso pedir desculpas, mas ela sumiu! Eu já fui em todos os lugares em que ela poderia estar!

- Por exemplo,...? – o tom irônico de Sakura já indicava que a resposta seria certamente imbecil.

- Ah... O Ichiraku, a Livraria de Konoha... – e assim Naruto foi enumerando os lugares até ser cortado por Sakura.

- Burro! Esses são os lugares que VOCÊ vai!

- Se for pensar por essa forma... Tem razão!

- Err... Naruto.

- Hã?

- O que você fez para Hinata? Se você a feriu, você vai ver! – e estendeu o punho.

- Gah! Eu... Ela... A culpa é dela! Ela me forçou, e quando eu fui ver... E aí a Hinata chegou e viu tudo... Ah tenho que ir, eu preciso achá-la! Tchau Sakura-chan! – Naruto saiu correndo, com medo de ser forçado a contar sobre os eventos ocorridos entre ele, Ino e Hinata naquela manhã.

- Espera! Quem é ela? Ah, já foi... – disse Sakura para o vento. "Mas ele está preocupado com a Hinata, será que ele gosta dela?", e indagando-se sobre isso tudo, a jovem de cabelos róseos voltou para o Hospital, para cumprir seu turno.

Ino apenas vagou pela Vila, pensativa. Deixou seus pensamentos fluírem por sua mente após se dar conta de que Hinata não estava mais nas redondezas. Quando deu por si, estava no pé da escadaria para o mirante que fica acima da Montanha dos Hokages. Foi subindo as escadarias, degrau por degrau, tranqüilamente como se algo a esperasse lá em cima e não pudesse sair de lá. E realmente havia algo lá.

Hinata estava sentada em cima da pequena grade de proteção, ainda chorosa, magoada, ferida. A dor da perda de seu amado era insuportável demais. Chorava silenciosamente, as lágrimas apenas escorrendo incessantes de seus olhos perolados, a leve brisa carregando as gotículas para longe. Seu peito lhe dava a sensação de que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Levantou-se, ficando em pé. Era isso. Fim de jogo, não tinha nenhum motivo mais para continuar vivendo. Sua família a rejeita, seus amigos a traem e agora perdera Naruto para Ino. Deixou o corpo pender para frente, largou seu peso, para cair do alto da Montanha, quando sentiu ser segurada e puxada de volta.

- Ficou louca! – gritou Ino, suando frio. Não acreditava que Hinata ia mesmo tentar o suicídio só porque a viu beijando Naruto.

- Ino-san... – foi tudo o que Hinata conseguiu dizer antes de se debulhar novamente em lágrimas.

- Hinata... O-olha... – "Anda Ino, pense rápido! Você fez a besteira, agora conserta isso!" – A... A culpa é minha! O Naruto não tem nada a ver com isso! – Hinata soluçava forte, as lágrimas ainda escorriam de seu rosto, mas resolveu parar e olhar para Ino.

- C-como assim...? – a voz da Hyuuga já estava falha de tanto chorar, seus olhos, inchados.

- Eu... – "Droga... E agora?".

- V-você...?

- Eu... Não me sinto atraída por ele, certo? Vamos deixar isso bem claro!

- M-mas... Ino-san, você o b-beijou...

- Eu estava apenas... – um lampejo veio na cabeça de Ino, que pensou numa desculpa mais aceitável do que "deu vontade" - Ensinando a ele! É que... Coitado! Ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém na vida, e como eu disse para você antes... Eu me propus a ajudá-lo, então na hora ele não pode fazer feio né? – a loira piscou um dos olhos, suando frio, "Vai, engole essa desculpa!".

Hinata parou por um momento, como se analisasse a informação recebida. Até que finalmente pareceu que se acalmou um pouco. Mas logo, começou a corar violentamente, como se quisesse dizer algo muito embaraçoso. Ino se indagou sobre o que a Hyuuga estaria pensando, quando enfim a jovem de cabelos negro-azulados tornou a falar.

- I-Ino-san... Eu também... N-N-Não... S-sei b-beij-jar... – Hinata gaguejava muito enquanto dizia o que se passava em sua mente.  
>- Ah, bom... – a loira ficou extremamente sem jeito – Você quer saber se isso pode ser um problema?<p>

- N-na v-verdade... V-você p-pod-deria...

- Poderia...? Ehhhh? Você quer que eu te ensine? – o espanto foi total. Ino virou-se para Hinata, olhando-a nos olhos, aguardando que ela dissesse que era brincadeira ou simplesmente saísse correndo. Mas não aconteceu. Pelo contrário... A Hyuuga apenas fez sinal positivo com a cabeça. "E agora? O que eu faço? Se eu disser que não ela pode descobrir que eu estou mentindo... E sabe, eu nunca beijei outra garota. Sempre quis saber como era... E pensando bem, não tem ninguém por perto mesmo..."

Naruto, que já tinha rodado Konoha inteira, rumava para o campo de treinamento, numa tentativa desesperada de encontrar Hinata, quando resolveu olhar mais para o alto. Observando o rosto de Sandaime, indagou-se sobre o que estaria acontecendo à sua volta. "Como eu sou burro... Eu deixei tudo aquilo acontecer! Cara... Espera, ali no mirante não são a Ino e a Hinata? É! Achei! Valeu Velho!", e agradecendo ao rosto de pedra, começou a correr. Logo que chegou às escadarias, foi pulando de três em três degraus, para chegar mais rápido.

No momento em que seus lábios se encontraram, uma onda sinestésica invadiu o corpo de Hinata. Era indescritível a sensação de beijar outra pessoa, por mais que fosse outra garota. Ino passou a aprofundar o beijo, indo com a língua por dentro da boca da Hyuuga, que lentamente cedia às carícias da loira. E assim ficaram até finalmente quebrarem o momento buscando ar. Foi quando sentiram uma presença. Ambas olharam para as escadas, e deram de cara com um Naruto pálido e assustado.

- N-Naruto-kun! – pela primeira vez na história, Hinata gritou.

- Heh... E-ei, Naruto... Não é nada disso que você está pensando, então... – Ino tentou desfazer tudo, mas foi tarde demais.

- Beijo de Mulheres! – o loiro saiu correndo, mais assustado do que se tivesse em sua frente toda a Akatsuki. Para completar a situação, Hinata desmaiou. Ino apenas ficou lá, abanando a Hyuuga que momentos depois despertou, mais vermelha que o normal. Deu uma desculpa qualquer e fugiu dali, deixando Ino livre para procurar Naruto novamente.


	5. A beijoqueira

**Capítulo 5: A beijoqueira**

Um beijo certamente não é algo que se deva distribuir por aí, sem a mínima distinção entre sexos. E Ino aprendera bem essa lição naquela manhã tão conturbada. O dia mal começara para a Vila e muita correria, lágrimas, confusão e dois beijos já haviam aparecido. A loira apenas parou ali, no alto do mirante, vislumbrando por um momento o vilarejo, e pensando nos ocorridos até ali. Em seus lábios, um sorriso, em seus olhos, a confusão característica de alguém que acaba de passar por uma sucessão de fatos emocionalmente fortes e ao mesmo tempo muito rápidos.

- Pois é, Hinata... Acho que ele entendeu errado afinal – disse Ino, sozinha onde estava.

Soltou um pequeno riso, como se desdenhasse da situação, e levantou-se. Foi até a grade de proteção e recostou-se ali, para pôr a cabeça em seu lugar. Uma mescla de vergonha, prazer e surpresa fazia da mente da loira um caos, entretanto, tudo o que Ino era capaz de fazer se resumia a rir. Ria da encrenca em que se metera, mal parecia se tratar dela o problema.

"Eu fui capaz de armar essa confusão toda... Meu Deus! Eu beijei outra garota!", as palavras ecoavam na mente de Ino sem ao menos terem sido ditas, mas não precisavam. "Eu acho que estraguei tudo, no fim das contas. Se o Naruto não quiser mais olhar nos meus olhos eu vou compreender", no momento em que essa linha de raciocínio atingiu a consciência da loira, uma lágrima escorreu discreta de seu olho, "Uma... lágrima? Eu estou chorando? Esquisito... Por que?".

Hinata ia pulando de telhado em telhado o mais rápido que podia, rumando novamente para onde julgava nunca ter saído. O acontecido naquela manhã já era o suficiente para deixá-la em casa pelo resto do dia, e talvez pelo dia que se seguisse. Precisava parar para colocar sua cabeça no lugar, e decidir seus próximos movimentos com cuidado, pois isso poderia significar o desenrolar de fatos que certamente não seriam agradáveis, e principalmente se Naruto resolvesse contar a alguém sobre o que vira no alto do mirante.

"Meu Deus... Eu tive meu primeiro beijo com... uma garota! O que será que Naruto-kun deve pensar de mim agora? Provavelmente ele deve achar que eu sou... algo que não sou. Nossa, que manhã agitada, eu preciso mesmo descansar", Hinata, absorta em seus pensamentos, mal sentiu o tempo passar e quando deu por si mesma, já estava em frente a sua casa dentro do clã Hyuuga.

Adentrou seu lar, temendo que encontrasse algum familiar em seu caminho até seu quarto. Vagarosamente passou pelos jardins e entrou na casa em si. Ia subindo as escadas sem fazer qualquer tipo de ruído, mas no final tudo se mostrou infrutífero, já que Hanabi estava vigiando a entrada da mansão o tempo todo. Quando finalmente a mais velha das duas terminou de subir as escadas, Hanabi já a esperava com um sorriso curioso e olha indagador. Hinata deu um suspiro e continuou andando, rumo a seu quarto.

- Então, nee-chan, como foi lá? – indagou a mais nova, sem, no entanto, receber qualquer resposta.

Não poderia contar à sua irmã sobre o ocorrido naquela manhã, principalmente sobre o que houve entre ela e Ino. De forma alguma. Resolveu apenas passar com um menear positivo de cabeça e prosseguir para seu quarto. Mas Hanabi não é como sua irmã, que se contenta com uma resposta muda. Achando estranha a reação de sua irmã, foi até Neji.

- Neji! – chamou Hanabi, logo em seguida colando em seu braço.

- Sim, Hanabi – respondeu seco como sempre o gênio Hyuuga.

- A nee-chan voltou muito estranha!

- Como assim estranha? – indagou o jovem, receoso.

- Ela foi visitar o Garoto-Kyuubi, e quando voltou parecia que ela tinha chorado muito e quando eu perguntei se estava tudo bem, ela apenas balançou a cabeça e passou direto por mim. Tem algo errado aí Neji – Hanabi parecia legitimamente preocupada.

Neji largou sua prima mais nova onde estava e foi correndo ver o que havia acontecido com Hinata, afinal, sua função era protegê-la. Subiu as escadas pulando de três em três degraus, e rapidamente alcançou a porta do quarto da primogênita Hyuuga.

Hinata sentia que precisava de um outro banho para lavar não seu corpo, mas sim sua mente. Decidiu por usar a suíte anexada a seu quarto ao invés do lago onde sempre se banhava. Despiu-se ali mesmo, já que estava com a porta fechada, jogando as roupas num pequeno cesto cujo destino era a lavanderia. E exatamente naquele momento outro acontecimento atípico se sucedia na vida da Hyuuga. Neji abriu abruptamente a porta, sem ao menos bater ou avisar que entrava, seu rosto denunciando a preocupação com o bem-estar da jovem a sua frente.

O tempo parou por um instante. Hinata corou, Neji também. O queixo do jovem caiu, e um fio de sangue passou a escorrer de uma de suas narinas. "Calma Neji, vá se afastando vagarosamente, isso, um pé após o outro". Neji começou a sair de fininho, sem dar as costas para sua prima, que ainda estava paralisada com a atitude impensada de seu guardião. Mas o garoto não fora rápido o suficiente.

- Kyaaa! Neji! Seu hentai nii-san! Eronii-san! – pela segunda vez na história Hinata gritava.

A porta se fechou tão rápido quanto se abriu. Neji ainda tomava distância quando ouviu o baque provocado por Hinata. O garoto se virou para observar o corredor vazio, a perversão tomando conta de seu ser. "Ela estava... nua... Essa foi a primeira vez que em um tempo que eu vejo isso... Quero mais", ousando mais do que deveria, o Hyuuga foi pé ante pé retornando para o quarto de sua prima. O sangramento em seu nariz estancara, mas o rubor em sua face permanecia inalterado. Parou ao lado da porta para verificar se ela estava prestando atenção, e se vinha alguém no corredor. Nada.

Nesse mesmo momento Naruto arfava com o cansaço. Correr de um lado para outro de Konoha durante toda a manhã não é algo que se consiga fazer sem se cansar, e o loiro agora sentia o peso do esforço recair principalmente sobre seus pulmões, agora tentando puxar o máximo de ar possível. Suava bicas, já que o dia estava ensolarado, mas seu rosto permanecia pálido de susto. Parou um momento, se recostando num poste para parar e respirar fundo. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Naruto?

- Ah... ah... ah... Oi, Shikamaru... Ah... – o loiro mal conseguia falar. Não sabia se era o susto ou a falta de ar.

- Tudo bem contigo? – Shikamaru estranhou muito as feições aterrorizadas do loiro a sua frente.

- Tudo...

- Então por que está assim a essa hora da manhã?

- Beijo... Digo, é um objetivo que eu almejo! Se eu quero ser Hokage um dia, preciso treinar duro! – "Se eu der com a língua nos dentes a Ino me mata e o pai da Hinata me ressuscita para me matar de novo, logo, isso tem que ficar escondido".

- Bem, se você diz... Eu vou indo, Tsunade-sama me convocou na sala dela, e eu vou me atrasar se não chegar logo... Até a próxima então... Que saco, serviços assim são tão problemáticos – e ainda resmungando, o Nara continuou seguindo seu caminho. Um pouco depois Naruto resolveu ir caminhando até em casa, já que não faltava muito mesmo.

Neji abriu a porta vagarosamente, na esperança de conseguir dar uma espiada em sua prima nua novamente. Entretanto se surpreendeu ao constatar que o quarto estava vazio. "Ela não pode ter saído nua por aí, e esse tempo não é suficiente para ela trocar de roupa. Estranho... Muito estranho". Caminhando em círculos, com seu byakugan desligado, seu uso foi julgado como desnecessário naquele momento, o Hyuuga passou a se indagar sobre a possível localização de sua prima, até ouvir um soluço vindo do armário. Foi quando lhe veio a mente a única justificativa... A suíte. A princípio, ele apenas colou seu ouvido na porta, esperando algum sinal para espiar, mas só ouvia soluços.

- Ah... Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun – dizia Hinata em meio aos soluços.

"Ela soluça, geme e continua repetindo o nome do Naruto. O que isso pode significar?", Neji parou por um momento, até que o mais pervertido dos pensamentos cruzou sua cabeça como um raio, fazendo com que corasse mais violentamente que a própria Hinata, "Estaria ela se mas...", não foi capaz de completar o pensamento pois um jato violento de sangue proveniente de seu nariz o atirou janela afora, fazendo-o bater de cabeça numa pedra do jardim e só ser encontrado desacordado algumas horas depois.

Ino, após aproveitar o momento reflexivo, decidiu tornar a procurar por Naruto. Essa perseguição toda já estava tornando tudo muito cansativo. Por isso, no meio do caminho entre o mirante e Konoha, a loira resolveu não procurar por ele, e sim ir até o apartamento onde toda a confusão começou.

Naruto chegou em casa cansado de tanto correr, por isso foi pegar um copo d'água e sentou-se na cozinha. Ainda suava muito da correria, e na verdade não se sentou, e sim se deixou largar numa das cadeiras e passou a digerir os acontecimentos do dia até então.

- Nossa... Que dia esquisito... O pai da Ino me confunde com o namorado dela, se é que ela tem um. Depois aquela loira maluca me beija... Bem... Hehe... Não que não tenha sido ótimo, na verdade eu nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida, acho que a sensação até compensa o fato de não ter sido com a Sakura-chan. Que seja, a Ino cada vez me deixa mais confuso... Será que ela sente alguma coisa por mim? E se sentir? O que eu faço? Gah! Isso é muito complicado...

Seria péssimo para o jovem Uzumaki se alguém o escutasse pensar alto como fazia naquele momento. E por azar, ele foi ouvido pela última pessoa que ele quisesse que ouvisse seus pensamentos. Ino viu a porta entreaberta e quando estava entrando ouviu a voz de Naruto. Suspeitando que alguém mais estivesse ali com ele, foi discretamente até o lado da porta da cozinha, e começou a ouvir atentamente a tudo que Naruto dizia. "Então... ele gostou do meu beijo?". Ao terminar de escutar a "confissão" do loiro, Ino além de corada, estava com uma sensação esquisita dentro de seu peito.

- Naruto! – disse a loira, saindo de onde estava.

- Gah! Ino! – o susto que Naruto levou foi o suficiente para derrubá-lo no chão.

- Eu vim aqui para... Desculpar-me por tudo – a loira estendeu a mão para ajudar seu amigo a se levantar.

- Oh... Bem... Tudo certo eu acho...

- Então antes que eu finalmente possa começar a te ajudar...

- Epa! E quem disse que eu ainda quero que você me ajude?

- Bom... – o rosto de Ino entristeceu repentinamente, mas apenas por um segundo – Tudo bem se não quiser, mas nunca vai saber o que a Sakura pensa de você realmente – Naruto adotou uma expressão faminta e saliva começou a escorrer pelos cantos de sua boca – Certo, vou encarar essa babada toda como um sim. Mas, eu só te conto isso depois, se você for bonzinho.

- Injusto... – Naruto fez beicinho, mas Ino não caiu nessa.

- Bom, agora que você já sabe que tem ao menos uma garota de Konoha que gosta de você...

- Que? Tem? Quem? – a loira não conseguia acreditar na capacidade de seu amigo de ser tapado.

- Você não percebeu que a Hinata é louca por você?

- É? – Naruto parecia impressionado em saber dos sentimentos de Hinata.

- Que seja... Vamos começar pela Hinata, depois vamos conversar direitinho sobre a Sakura. Você agora tem uma missão... Chamar a Hinata para sair.

- Como é?

- Ou vai me dizer que nunca teve um encontro? – Ino indagou ironicamente, mas ao ver que Naruto baixara a cabeça e suspirara desolado, acabou constatando que era verdade.

- Fazer o que...

- Naruto, você é mesmo um zero à esquerda – comentou Ino zombeteira.

- É... Quer dizer, não! – protestou Naruto, agitando suas mãos.

Ino se levantou, com uma idéia fixa na cabeça. Tinha de ajudá-lo de alguma forma, e sabia que só tinha um jeito de torná-lo independente nesse aspecto. Alguém tinha de sair com ele. Deu a volta na mesa, chegando ao lado do loiro, e se inclinou em direção a ele. Pegou seu queixo e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios, sorrindo.

- Venha me pegar as oito, e não se atrase! – disse Ino, já indo embora.

- C-certo...

Após marcarem, de uma forma muito esquisita, um encontro, o dia passou relativamente rápido. O sol já se punha no horizonte quando Ino resolveu começar a se arrumar para seu suposto encontro com Naruto. Não é que sentisse algo por ele para se vestir de forma diferente, mas por alguma razão necessitava de agradá-lo, então estava lá, de frente para o armário esquadrinhando todas as suas roupas, procurando algo que pudesse impressioná-lo. "Não entendo isso... Eu nunca senti nada por ele, então por que isso? Será que eu...?"

Faltavam trinta minutos para a hora combinada, e Naruto estava terminando de se vestir. Trajava uma camisa preta, indo até mais ou menos a metade de suas coxas, uma calça jeans clara e tênis brancos. Nunca tinha experimentado esse visual, mas após procurar Shikamaru resolveu dar uma chance a uma outra cor que não fosse laranja. Abriu seu armário, e pegou um vidrinho verde de forma retangular.

_Naruto fazia compras com seu mestre, Jiraya, numa loja particularmente cara. Ainda não sabia exatamente o que seu sensei pretendia fazer naquela loja, já que não podia avistar qualquer mulher que seja minimamente atraente, e também parecia ser um local que vendesse produtos comuns e não de origem duvidosa, como normalmente seu Ero-Sennin adquiria.___

_- Naruto, venha até aqui - disse Jiraya ao seu pupilo.___

_- Certo,certo Ero-Sennin - respondeu Naruto, para desgosto de seu mestre.___

_- Naruto, quantas vezes já te pedi pra não me chamar assim em público? Bem, esquece... Eu quero te dar um presente - e entregou um frasco verde retangular ao garoto.___

_- Eh? O que é isso?- indagou o shinobi loiro, analisando de perto o frasco.___

_- É um perfume, mas é uma fragrância especial, que você só deve usar em ocasiões especiais._

Essa era uma ocasião especial, portanto o loiro borrifou a fragrância por seu corpo, esperando que causasse efeitos positivos. Olhou no relógio da cozinha antes de sair, tinha vinte minutos ainda. Foi caminhando, mas a ansiedade que jazia dentro de seu peito o impediu de manter a velocidade baixa, e logo estava chegando na porta da casa dos Yamanaka, dez minutos adiantado. Teve uma idéia antes de tocar a campainha, e após alguns preparativos, apertou o botão, fazendo com que soasse a pequena melodia que indicava a presença de alguém na porta. Para seu azar, quem atendeu a porta foi justamente Yamanaka Inoshi.

- Você! – disse Inoshi, olhando fixamente para o jovem.


	6. O primeiro encontro de um homem

**Capítulo 6: O primeiro encontro de um homem**

O tempo parou por um momento. Internamente, Naruto conflitava-se com seus instintos e suas experiências passadas. "Eu tenho que vencer essa!", repetia para si mesmo. Inoshi o encarava diretamente nos olhos, enquanto aguardava sua resposta. Nesse segundo que levou séculos, o loiro suprimiu qualquer tipo de medo dentro de seu coração, e afugentando o último fiapo de incerteza para longe de sua mente, respirou fundo e enfim teve forças para dizer alguma coisa.

- Sim, Inoshi-san. Vim aqui porque combinei de buscar Ino as oito, e pretendo fazer isso se não se importa – disse Naruto, com toda a coragem que pôde reunir no momento. Inoshi avaliava cada fator: o tom de voz, os movimentos corporais, a respiração, enfim... Tudo no loiro era analisado, já que o clã Yamanaka era famoso em detectar mentiras e por isso normalmente seus membros acabavam integrando a ANBU por algum tempo. Por fim, após constatar que realmente o garoto o enfrentava de peito aberto e sem qualquer tipo de receio nisso, o homem sorriu.

- Até que enfim, alguém que tenha a coragem de dizer isso na minha frente e ficar aqui para ver no que dá. Eu gosto disso. Ao menos você é melhor do que aquele Uchiha fujão. Pode entrar, fique à vontade – disse Inoshi, com um sorriso ainda aberto.

Naruto adentrou a casa dos Yamanaka com relativa facilidade, e logo estava sentado num dos sofás brancos da sala, dividindo o ambiente com os donos do lugar. Ino ainda estava em seu quarto, se arrumando. A mãe de Ino o fitava sorridente, afinal já esperava a visita do loiro no fim daquele dia. Na verdade, o único que não fora avisado era Inoshi, já que não se podia prever sua reação.

- Então, Naruto-san, há quanto tempo vocês estão saindo? – perguntou inocentemente a Sra Yamanaka, procurando quebrar um pouco o gelo.

- Na verdade... – o loiro pôs a mão em sua nuca, coçando-a e corando um pouco – Essa é a primeira vez que nós saímos, mas eu conheço a Ino tem um bom tempo.

- Entendo... Espero que vocês se dêem bem, vocês formam um par tão bonitinho – a mãe de Ino parecia testar a capacidade de Naruto em ficar vermelho ao invés de ajudar a relaxar a tensão no ambiente. Inoshi apenas ficava calado, observando as reações do garoto. "Nossa, esse cara realmente é o que se pode chamar de pai super protetor", pensou Naruto.

Nesse momento, no andar de cima, Ino saía do banho. Ainda enrolada numa toalha, abriu seu armário. Permanecia indecisa sobre que visual adotar para sair naquela ocasião. Imaginava que Naruto fosse estar com suas roupas laranja de sempre, mas não custava nada dar uma espiada. Por sorte, a porta do quarto da loira dava convenientemente para uma pequena passarela que levava até uma bifurcação, entre o corredor para onde ficava o quarto de seus pais e o banheiro, e do outro lado a escada. Portanto, podia ver o andar debaixo da porta de seu quarto. Abriu uma pequena fresta, apenas para conferir se o jovem estava lá, e se estivesse, como estava vestido. Na hora em que a jovem deu com os olhos no rapaz que a aguardava no andar inferior, não só seu queixo, mas a toalha que cobria seu corpo também caíra instantaneamente. "Meu Deus! Quando ele ficou tão bonito?". A pergunta ressoou inúmeras vezes na mente dela até se decidir.

Abriu uma gaveta, onde guardava com todo o carinho a sua peça de roupa favorita. Tinha de ser essa, ele merecia, de fato, seu melhor visual. Foi até seu banheiro novamente, e de forma rápida se arrumou. Olhou-se no espelho novamente, deu um último retoque na maquiagem, estava perfeita. Ali tinha início uma noite daquelas que não se pode esquecer nunca mais.

Sakura finalmente terminara seu turno daquele dia. Como era a discípula de Tsunade, tinha permissão para ir para casa assim que o dia terminasse e o movimento do hospital baixasse, mas certamente não era todo o dia que a jovem de cabelos rosados decidia ir para casa após ficar apenas por um dia no trabalho. Mas aquela era uma ocasião diferente. A conversa que teve com Ino naquela manhã havia a deixado distraída, e sentia que estava fora de condições para atender qualquer emergência caso ocorresse, e se fosse para piorar a situação de um paciente, preferia ficar em casa.  
>Voltando ao nosso protagonista, Naruto ainda aguardava por Ino. Não que tivesse realmente se passado muito tempo, uns dez minutos no máximo, mas a presença de Inoshi deixava o loiro extremamente desconfortável. Em sua mente, contava os segundos para sair dali e se livrar desse olhar analítico. Parecia que a qualquer movimento em falso e o pai de Ino o comeria vivo ali mesmo, sem nem dar chance de defesa. Estava tão tenso que mal ouvira os passos da garota ecoando atrás de si. Apenas acordou de sua tensão quando sentiu um par de braços o agarrando pelo pescoço e uma voz familiar sussurrar em seu ouvido.<p>

- Nossa não tinha idéia de que você era tãããão lindo! – disse Ino no ouvido de Naruto, fazendo-o ficar todo arrepiado. O garoto não teve outra reação senão levantar num salto, e se virar para olhar para a loira.

- Ah, boa... – infelizmente para Naruto, a visão a sua frente o incapacitou de terminar a frase. "O que em nome do ramen fizeram com essa garota? Ela está simplesmente... maravilhosa!", o loiro embasbacou-se em notar a beleza estonteante de Ino bem diante de seus olhos. Ela trajava um vestido roxo, que ia da alça no pescoço até metade de suas coxas, dando ênfase nas curvas sensuais de seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo a deixando charmosa. No lugar das sandálias ninja, usava sapatos de salto (para ficar do mesmo tamanho de seu acompanhante), e em seu pescoço um colar dourado. Seus cabelos exalavam um perfume suave e gostoso, além de estarem soltos, indo até sua cintura.

- Naruto?

- ...

- Naruto? Acorda!

- Hm? Gah! Desculpe... – mais uma vez o jovem coçava a nuca, corado, provocando risadas na loira.

- Então, vamos? – perguntou Ino, e Naruto assentiu apenas com um menear de cabeça, ainda incapaz de falar.

- Esperem – Inoshi se interpôs entre a porta e o casal – Não durma fora de casa, estamos entendidos? Senão eu vou arrancar os seus olhos – disse apontando para Naruto.

- Certo pai. Até mais então! – e dizendo isso, Ino puxou Naruto para fora de sua casa e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Naruto jazia imóvel perto da loira, sem saber o que fazer. Ainda estava sob efeito do choque de sair com uma garota tão bonita. Foi então que resolveu pôr seu plano em ação, e deu um sorrisinho com o canto de sua boca que surpreendeu Ino. Repentinamente o jovem desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça, deixando sua companheira perplexa.

- Um... Clone? – Ino parecia lentamente compreender o que se passava ali, até que viu uma silhueta saindo das sombras, indo de encontro a ela carregando algo.

E lá vinha Naruto, com um arranjo de lírios brancos em suas mãos e um sorriso imenso tão característico estampado em seu rosto. A princípio Ino não acreditou no que estava vendo, mas quando lhe foram estendidas as flores, não pôde deixar de corar.

_Já fazia quinze minutos que Naruto estava ali, vigiando a entrada da Floricultura Yamanaka, a espera de uma brecha. Pretendia fazer uma surpresa para Ino, conselho do sábio Shikamaru, mas para isso precisava que a loira saísse por um momento. Ia desistindo quando finalmente a viu sair para fazer uma entrega. Tinha de ser rápido. Entrou na loja e foi direto ao balcão.___

_- Bem-vindo! – disse a Sra Yamanaka ao loiro – Imagino que queira um arranjo de flores, certo?___

_- A senhora leu meus pensamentos! – Naruto se surpreendeu com a atitude da mãe de Ino.___

_- Certo, então vejamos... Que flores você pretende dar?___

_- Bem... – Naruto fez uma cara de pensativo, até que constatou o óbvio – Não tenho idéia...___

_- Lírios – disse a dona da loja repentinamente.___

_- Como?___

_- Ela ama lírios, eu os daria num arranjo bem bonito se fosse você – o espanto do loiro era cada vez maior. Ela sabia?___

_- Por um acaso estamos... Falando da mesma pessoa?___

_- Se quer conquistar minha filha, dê lírios... Acho que acertei, certo? – e piscando um dos olhos, começou a fazer um arranjo muito rapidamente – Aqui está, esse é por minha conta. Apenas se assegure de que irá fazê-la feliz, ao menos nessa noite.___

_- C-certo...___

_- O que está esperando? Ela vai voltar a qualquer momento! – foi quando Naruto se tocou, pegou o arranjo, e foi embora o mais depressa possível. Ino nem desconfiou por um segundo que ele esteve ali._

- São lírios! Como você...? – agora era Ino que estava surpresa.

- Um passarinho me contou... – respondeu o loiro sorridente – Mas sabe, mesmo que esteja te dando essas flores, você continua sendo mais bonita que qualquer flor no auge da primavera.

Ino mal pôde conter o rubor em seu rosto. Pulou rapidamente até a janela de seu quarto e deixou as flores ali. Foi o tempo suficiente para se decidir. Aquela noite era dela, afinal. Deveria esquecer um pouco do resto e se concentrar naquilo. Ao descer, beijou o rosto de Naruto e o abraçou por um momento, acariciando seu cabelo. O jovem não teve reação aparente.

- Belo começo, Don Juan – disse por fim a loira – Então, aonde vamos? Agora você me deixou ansiosa.

- Err... – após pensar em seu visual, em se aconselhar com Shikamaru, e ter ido comprar flores, tinha esquecido do essencial: aonde iriam? Pensou rápido e achou a resposta mais fácil – Na verdade, achei melhor deixar você decidir.

- Jura? Então eu já sei onde vamos. Se importa se nós não jantarmos?

- Bem, não – naquele momento seu estômago borbulhou. Naruto não comia nada desde o almoço, mas estava tão nervoso com seu primeiro encontro que no lugar de fome, sentia apenas um desconforto, fruto da ansiedade. Ino então soltou Naruto, e agarrou seu braço, e logo os dois estavam saindo da frente da casa dos Yamanaka. "Macio... Gah!", esse foi o pensamento do loiro ao ver o que estava colado em seu braço esquerdo.

Não demorou muito e logo o casal chegava ao parque de Konoha. Na verdade não era muito mais do que um campo aberto, com alguns bancos, muitas flores multicoloridas e algumas pequenas colinas. E foi exatamente numa delas em que Naruto e Ino pararam. Havia lá uma cerejeira, grossa o suficiente para abrigar os dois lado a lado. A lua ia alta, num céu claro e estrelado de verão. Passava uma leve brisa, amenizando o calor de uma noite quente que se sucedia.

- Então... O que acha do lugar – indagou Ino, curiosa.

- Muito bom – respondeu o loiro, sem muitas palavras. Estava extasiado demais para isso.

- E o que está achando do encontro até agora?

- Bom, também.

- Posso tornar isso tudo melhor? – um sorriso malicioso se abriu na boca da Yamanaka.

- Tem como vo... – Naruto se virou para encarar Ino, mas foi cortado em sua fala por um beijo repentino. Seus lábios apenas roçaram por um momento, para logo depois se separarem – Certo, tem como você tornar isso melhor.

Ino saiu de seu lugar ao lado de seu acompanhante e pulou no colo de Naruto, passando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele no processo. Seus olhares se encontraram. Lentamente seus rostos se aproximaram, dessa vez não seria mais surpresa para nenhum dos dois quando mais uma vez se beijaram. Seus lábios colaram, mas rapidamente Naruto tomava a iniciativa, pedindo passagem com sua língua para adentrar a boca de sua parceira. Estavam num beijo quente e apaixonado, e o loiro passou seus braços pela cintura de Ino, fazendo-a colar em seu peitoral. Separaram-se para buscar o ar que lhes faltava, ambos corados.

- Então, Naruto-kun, está gostando? – resolveu usar o prefixo –kun para ver a reação do loiro. Mal ou bem, ela adorava provocar as pessoas, e Naruto não era exceção.

- Acho que nem preciso responder, Ino-chan – Naruto sabia jogar como Ino queria, por mais que não soubesse dessa sua capacidade. Aparentemente ela se afetou mais com o fato de ser tratada com mais carinho do que Naruto cedeu com a pequena provocação da loira.

Voltaram a se beijar, tão ardentemente quanto antes. Pareciam que estavam se devorando por dentro. Só que um instinto interno de Naruto começou a despertar. A excitação do momento estava causando um efeito que Ino pôde sentir por estar convenientemente sentada no colo do loiro. Por um momento a jovem quebrou o beijo, e fitou atentamente o jovem. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e marcas em suas bochechas, como se fossem bigodes, haviam aparecido.

Naruto deixou seu lado animal tomar o controle, e rapidamente voltou a beijá-la, com força. Desceu uma de suas mãos para os quadris de Ino, enquanto a outra foi para um dos seios. "Ah... Ele é bom... Ah...", pensava a loira enquanto se rendia aos prazeres das carícias de seu acompanhante. Ele passou a beijar seu pescoço, dando suaves mordidas com seus caninos agora desenvolvidos. Lentamente Ino gemia baixinho, se controlando para não gritar de excitação.

O auto-controle do loiro estava se esgotando, e logo a mão que estava nos quadris foi subindo pela virilha. Deitou-a na grama, passando um de seus dedos pelas partes da loira, que agora gemia mais alto. Ainda se beijavam de forma lasciva, quando os traços da Kyuubi começaram a ficar cada vez mais fortes. Logo uma aura vermelha começava a rodear Naruto. Ele retirou a alça do vestido de Ino, desnudando a parte superior de seu corpo, para então abocanhar um de seus seios. O curso que as coisas tomavam cada vez era mais excitante para os dois.

Ino agora estava incapaz de reagir. Cedera completamente ao prazer proporcionado e só gemia. Sentia que se continuasse por mais algum tempo assim estava fadada a ter sua primeira vez com ele, mas só por aquela noite, isso não importava. Sentiu uma mão indo por dentro de sua calcinha, e logo um dedo a penetrava lentamente. E mais um. O ritmo aumentava cada vez mais. Estava impossível segurar. Ela gemia alto, por sorte o parque estava vazio, até que gritou. Tinha tido seu primeiro orgasmo.

O grito de Ino despertou a consciência dentro de Naruto. Rapidamente o chakra maligno foi suprimido, e ele estava de volta a si mesmo. Levantou-se, dando espaço para a loira se recompor. Não sentiu vergonha, na verdade tinha sido muito bom, mas sentiu que deveria parar por ali. Consultou um relógio que levava em seu bolso. Duas da manhã. Era hora de ir, senão teria seus olhos arrancados.

- Err... Ino...- Naruto não sabia bem como dizer que tinha que ir, logo depois de ter feito o que fez.

- Temos de ir, não é? – indagou a loira com uma voz tristonha.

- É...- foi tudo o que ele foi capaz de responder. Ino se levantou, já com suas roupas no devido lugar. Beijou-o novamente, um último beijo antes de ir. Recostaram-se na árvore e desfrutaram por mais alguns minutos, até finalmente precisarem de ar.

- Não fique com vergonha. Foi... – Ino corou um pouco ao dizer – Foi muito bom. Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz disso.

- Bem... Obrigado, eu acho... – e dito isso, ambos partiram. Naruto insistiu em levar Ino de volta para casa, então seguiram para o mesmo lado.

No meio do caminho, ninguém disse uma palavra, mas Naruto sentiu que algo estava errado. Enquanto isso, na cabeça de Ino, a culpa da traição que fizera com suas amigas agora recaía sobre seus ombros. Tinha sido inconseqüente, mas de certa forma valera a pena. Foi capaz até de ter seu primeiro orgasmo, o que achava impressionante. Naruto realmente a surpreendera, mas infelizmente era algo que não poderia durar por mais do que alguns minutos. Chegaram, enfim, na casa de Ino. Ela deu mais um último beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

- Naruto, olha... Foi ótimo, mesmo. Você tem tudo para ter sucesso com as garotas, só tenha paciência e tudo vai dar certo... Mas eu preferia que não nos víssemos por um tempo...

- Mas...

- Naruto, por favor. Me deixe em paz! – e dizendo isso, já com lágrimas saltando aos olhos, Ino entrou em casa, deixando Naruto perplexo com sua atitude.


	7. Conseqüências

**Capítulo 7: Conseqüências**

Sakura finalmente terminara seu turno daquele dia. Como era a discípula de Tsunade, tinha permissão para ir para casa assim que o dia terminasse e o movimento do hospital baixasse, mas certamente não era todo o dia que a jovem de cabelos rosados decidia ir para casa após ficar apenas por um dia no trabalho. Mas aquela era uma ocasião diferente. A conversa que teve com Ino naquela manhã havia a deixado distraída, e sentia que estava fora de condições para atender qualquer emergência caso ocorresse, e se fosse para piorar a situação de um paciente, preferia ficar em casa.

Caminhava extremamente fora de si, voltando algumas horas no tempo, para quando teve a conversa mais esclarecedora de toda a sua vida.

_Ino saiu de casa com um plano já concreto em sua mente. Aproveitou que o dia estava claro e o sol radiante, e foi caminhando em direção ao Hospital de Konoha, onde encontraria a primeira pessoa com quem tinha que ter uma conversa. Por sorte, ao virar uma esquina, eis que avista ao longe a figura de cabelos rosados que procurava.___

_- Sakura! – chamou a loira, enquanto corria até sua amiga.___

_- Ino? – Sakura respondeu espantada. Ino nunca ia para aqueles lados do vilarejo.___

_- Que bom que te encontrei, Testuda! Precisava mesmo falar contigo!___

_- Então fale, mulher!___

_- Mas, não pode ser aqui – Ino fez um gesto para que Sakura a seguisse. As duas foram andando discretamente, até que entraram num beco escuro. Limpo. Mas escuro.___

_- Então, Porquinha? O que é tão importante para você me trazer pra dentro de um beco? – Sakura tinha em seu tom de voz uma mescla entre impaciência e curiosidade.___

_- O negócio é o seguinte...___

_- Sim, o que é? – indagou a rosada impacientemente.___

_- Preciso que você seja honesta dessa vez. Me comprometi com alguém em ajudá-lo num assunto, mas para isso você tem que me dizer uma coisa muito importante, Sakura – Ino permanecia séria enquanto conversavam naquele beco escuro.___

_A loira desencostou da parede onde se apoiava, indo em direção a sua amiga de cabelos róseos. Seus olhares estavam fixos um no outro, e Ino via a curiosidade estampada nos olhos esmeralda de Sakura. Por um momento pensou se deveria mesmo fazer aquilo, entretanto já estavam ali e não haveria mais volta. Chegou o mais próximo que pôde, e cara a cara continuou a falar.___

_- Sakura, o que você sente pelo Naruto? – indagou seriamente a loira, deixando a rosada sem ação.___

_- Você... Só pode estar brincando, certo? – por fim, respondeu Sakura com um pequeno sorriso de canto.___

_- Eu pareço estar brincando?___

_- Oh... Compreendo. Bem, Ino... Eu não sinto nada mais, nada menos, do que uma profunda amizade pelo Naruto – respondeu a rosada, desviando seu olhar no processo e corando um pouco no processo.___

_- Sakura, você não sabe mesmo mentir, não é?___

_- E você com esse papo de "se comprometeu com alguém"? O que foi, se apaixonou por ele? – Sakura revidou instintivamente, sem se importar se dizia ou não a verdade. Mas na realidade algumas horas mais tarde e Ino descobriria que realmente tinha sido conquistada pelo loiro.___

_- Eu, diferentemente de você, vim aqui por causa dele, sim. Mas não porque gosto dele, e sim porque prometi ajudá-lo num assunto muito importante para ele, e se você continuar dificultando as coisas, sabe que eu vou descobrir por mim mesma o que você pensa dele – a vantagem de ser uma Yamanaka é justamente poder entrar na mente das pessoas quando elas nem imaginam.___

_- Certo, certo, já entendi – disse Sakura, derrotada e corada – Ino. Promete guardar segredo sobre isso?___

_- Claro, testuda!___

_- Desde que o Sasuke foi embora...___

_- Pára tudo! Você não se referiu ao Sasuke como "Sasuke-kun" como normalmente faz! Tem algo errado aí...___

_- Se você deixar eu terminar, eu te explico... – Sakura deu um suspiro e prosseguiu com sua história – Desde que o Sasuke foi embora, eu me senti sozinha. Achava que era um fracasso como pessoa, como ninja e como mulher. Não queria mais viver, na realidade. Muitos tentaram me animar, sem nenhum sucesso. Acho que você lembra, já que mandava flores para mim sempre que podia, certo?___

_- É, lembro bem... – Ino fez uma cara de enterro, mas logo voltou às suas feições normais.___

_- Então... Até certo dia, que o Naruto estava na minha casa logo antes do nascer do sol. Eu não estava dormindo, na verdade estava na janela, chorando. Foi quando ele apareceu do nada. E como sempre me disse, "Pare de chorar, Sakura-chan, vou trazer o Sasuke-teme de volta, dattebayo!", com aquele sorriso imenso dele de sempre. Só que, logo depois, ele me estendeu a mão. Eu ainda não sei bem o porquê, mas aceitei o convite dele, e logo estávamos indo em direção ao mirante. A gente chegou lá antes do sol nascer, e eu perguntando a ele o que estava fazendo, sem ter resposta. Foi quando ele me olhou, e disse "Tem coisas mais bonitas por aí para você ficar admirando do que perder seu tempo chorando por um covarde", apontando para o horizonte, exatamente quando o sol nascia. Era uma visão linda, eu nunca vou me esquecer desse dia. Eu soltei um soluço, e uma lágrima caiu do meu olho. Ele tirou com um dos dedos a lágrima que corria, e me abraçou. Daquela vez eu me senti protegida, como se nada no mundo pudesse me afetar. Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido "Sakura-chan, não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar aqui mesmo que para isso precise correr meio mundo". Na hora eu não entendi, mas logo fiquei sabendo que ele também ia embora. Eu fiquei ali, abraçada com ele por mais um tempo, até que peguei no sono e quando acordei estava em casa. Corri até o portão e consegui me despedir dele, só que a ida dele levou parte do meu coração. E acho que desde aquele dia eu vim pensando mais no Naruto como homem do que como aquele garotinho chato e irritante de sempre. Quando ele voltou, estava mais forte e mais maduro também. Acho que Jiraya-san fez um bom trabalho com ele. Pouco me importa como ele ficou assim, só sei que depois que ele voltou, a convivência com ele me fez ter certeza de algo. Ele ocupou o lugar do Sasuke no meu coração.___

_- Então você gosta mesmo dele? – indagou por fim, Ino.___

_- Sim. – Sakura apenas se limitou a responder apenas o essencial, já que uma vontade de chorar estava presa em sua garganta. Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no local, ambas absortas em seus próprios pensamentos._

Sakura ia virando a esquina de uma rua quando ouviu um som muito familiar. "Isso é o som de um dos kagebunshin do Naruto se desfazendo!". Sorrateiramente deu uma olhada se escorando na parede, já que o que quer que o loiro faça, sua amiga não pretendia atrapalhar. Assim que seu olho bateu num casal de jovens loiros, abraçados, Sakura sentiu seu coração ser esmagado e feito em pedaços em questão de segundos. A primeira lágrima escorreu silenciosa pelo rosto alvo da garota que presenciava sua melhor amiga e o seu amor estando juntos num abraço que certamente não significava amizade.

Voltou até o Hospital correndo, queria se distanciar o máximo possível. Ainda era difícil de acreditar na cena que vira. Então era isso, Ino apenas estava querendo saber da competição pelo jovem. Provavelmente também foi até a casa de Hinata, querendo saber dos sentimentos da Hyuuga. A traição era algo forte demais para suportar. Caiu, no meio do caminho, e ali mesmo, no meio de uma rua deserta, deixou um grito de agonia sair, sem se importar com quem ouvisse. Mudou seu rumo. Correu para casa, precisava ficar sozinha e o Hospital de Konoha era o último lugar onde ficaria sozinha por muito tempo.

Chegou em casa de maneira extremamente rápida, até mesmo para um shinobi do nível dela. Seus olhos mais pareciam cascatas, com o choro que incessantemente despencava das duas esmeraldas de seus olhos. Por sorte, conseguiu ir até seu quarto sem que seus pais percebessem que estava em casa. E lá passou o resto de sua noite, chorando a perda de outro amor, mas com o gosto da traição ainda formigando em sua boca. A noite se foi agonizante, e Sakura foi incapaz de sequer pregar os olhos. Ainda estava com o rosto inchado de todas as lágrimas da noite anterior, assim como seu humor também não melhorara, quando resolveu sair de casa mais cedo para não preocupar seus pais com seus próprios problemas.

Ia andando, ou melhor, se arrastando pela rua, desanimada como nunca antes esteve. Nem mesmo quando Sasuke fugira o desânimo da rosada chegou a esse ponto. Estava emocionalmente morta, seu coração sangrava por dentro. Preferiu ir até a Torre da Hokage ao invés do Hospital. Ia pedir à sua mestra, Tsunade, que a liberasse do serviço daquele dia por motivos pessoais. Entretanto, no meio do caminho, sentiu sua vista falhando. Estava tudo ficando escuro repentinamente, o ar lhe fugia, não ouvia nada mais. Desmaiara no meio da rua.

Na noite anterior, Naruto voltou para casa após deixar Ino, completamente confuso. "Não entendo. Primeiro ela me beija do nada, depois me faz sair com ela, aí a gente acaba ficando lá no parque. E depois vira e fala que não quer nada comigo? Eu preciso de férias... Sério". Chegou em casa, indo direto para a cozinha. Precisava de no mínimo nove copinhos de ramen para saciar a fome que sentia no momento. Ficara sem jantar graças ao encontro com a loira. Comeu tudo rapidamente, e tentou dormir, sem obter sucesso, no entanto. Passou a noite em claro, pensando nos eventos que tinham acontecido, e se realmente seria capaz de pensar em Ino da mesma forma de antes, agora que tinham tido um contato mais íntimo. Não se deu conta de que a manhã já tinha chegado, até que sentiu um raio de sol indo diretamente contra seu rosto. Precisava conversar com alguém, e sabia exatamente com quem. Shikamaru naquela hora deveria estar na Torre da Hokage, como sempre. Vestiu-se e saiu.

Ia andando pelas ruas ainda vazias de Konoha quando viu um ponto rosa um pouco mais a frente. "Sakura-chan! Acho melhor ir até lá e dar bom-dia, mesmo que ontem eu tenha começado a ter algumas dúvidas sobre a garota com quem eu devo ficar, afinal", pensou o loiro, e apressou o passo. Ia chamar por sua amiga, quando a viu desabar sobre seus próprios pés, caindo inconsciente no chão. Correu até ela, suprimindo um grito assustado. Ela estava desmaiada, e fria. Suas feições indicavam que ela passou a noite em claro, possivelmente chorando. Mal imaginava Naruto que a causa de tudo aquilo era ele mesmo. Mas, sem ter outra opção, correu com Sakura no colo até a Torre da Hokage, por onde entrou na sala de Tsunade pela janela.

- Tsunade-baachan! Ajuda! – gritou o loiro, surpreendendo a Hokage.

- Naruto! Quantas vezes já falei para... Sakura? – Tsunade se assustou ao ver Sakura desmaiada nos braços do loiro – O que houve?

- Não sei! Eu ia andando pela rua, quando vi a Sakura-chan. Eu estava indo falar com ela, quando ela caiu desmaiada – Naruto estava suando frio, seu rosto tinha empalidecido rapidamente.

- Ponha Sakura aqui, rápido! – ordenou a Hokage, tirando tudo de cima de sua mesa. Rapidamente concentrou um pouco de chakra em sua mão direita, fazendo-a brilhar com a energia azulada. Após um pequeno exame, constatou-se que não havia nada de errado com a kunoichi, a não ser por um cansaço extremo. Tsunade a deixou em seu quarto, dentro da Torre, e veio falar com Naruto novamente.

- Naruto, você sabe o que pode ter causado esse estresse todo na Sakura? – indagou a Hokage.

- Desculpe, Tsunade-baachan, mas não tenho a mínima idéia – respondeu o loiro, abaixando a cabeça – Mas eu só saio daqui quando Sakura-chan melhorar.

- Você ficando aqui só vai atrapalhar, vá para casa – disse Tsunade, com uma preocupação muito grande em seu olhar.

- Não! Já disse, Sakura-chan é muito importante para mim e não vou deixar ela aqui quando eu mesmo tinha me comprometido em nunca mais abandoná-la! Essa foi a minha promessa, e eu não vou descumpri-la! – Naruto tinha a determinação estampada em seus olhos azuis. A Hokage, vendo que nada poderia fazê-lo desistir, apenas bufou e mandou-o se sentar ali, já que Shizune estava cuidando para que Sakura despertasse logo. A preocupação dos dois não durou tanto, já que logo a assistente de Tsunade entrou na sala dizendo que Sakura já estava desperta.

- Eu vou lá examiná-la, você fica aqui até eu dizer que pode visitá-la – ordenou, e Naruto, sem outra opção, apenas respondeu que sim com um menear de cabeça.

Sakura estava deitada na cama de Tsunade, ainda confusa sobre como chegara ali. Sentia-se fraca, exausta e deprimida. A imagem dos loiros se abraçando voltou a ficar estampada em sua mente, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ouviu a porta abrir, e fechar logo em seguida. A Hokage estava sentada ao lado da rosada, mostrando preocupação pelo estado de sua pupila.

- Sakura, como se sente? – indagou a loira.

- Péssima – respondeu Sakura, suspirando logo após.

- Quero que me conte o que aconteceu para te deixar assim – não era um pedido, e Sakura sabia exatamente que deveria contar a sua mestra. Pediu apenas que não contasse a mais ninguém sobre o que falariam ali.

Momentos mais tarde, Tsunade adentrava novamente seu escritório. Naruto estava sentado numa das cadeiras em frente a mesa da Hokage, com suas pernas cruzadas e mãos atrás da cabeça como sempre. Pensava no que poderia ter causado aquilo em Sakura, quando ouviu passos atrás de si.

- Como ela está? – indagou Naruto.

- Ela vai ficar bem logo – respondeu Tsunade, ainda sob o efeito da conversa que teve com sua discípula.

- Posso ir falar com ela agora?

- Não – a Hokage foi bem direta. Não podia deixar que a causa dos problemas de Sakura a perturbasse logo agora. Ela precisava descansar antes – Ela está descansando, e precisa de no mínimo dois dias antes de se recuperar completamente. Até lá, você está proibido de vê-la, compreendeu?

- Mas...

- Sem mas, nem menos, apenas obedeça! – e virando-se para Shizune, que também havia entrado junto com Tsunade – Shizune, mande chamar Ino e Hinata aqui. Agora!

- Certo! – e logo que a mulher saiu, Tsunade virou-se para Naruto. Sabia que precisariam conversar sobre os eventos da noite anterior, e sobre o estado de Sakura. Mas não tinha certeza se era o momento certo. Talvez só o tempo possa dizer isso, entretanto a Hokage, naquele momento, necessitava conversar com o loiro a sua frente.

- Algo errado, baa-chan? – indagou Naruto, despertando Tsunade de seus pensamentos.

- Bem...


	8. As confissões das jovens apaixonadas

**Capítulo 8: As confissões das jovens apaixonadas**

- Algo errado, baa-chan? – indagou Naruto, despertando Tsunade de seus pensamentos.

- Bem... – a Hokage não tinha decidido ainda se deveria ou não contar ao loiro sobre a situação de Sakura – Na verdade, eu quero que me ouça com atenção. O problema da Sakura é mental, ou melhor, emocional, e você não tem o direito de perturbá-la enquanto ela não estiver ao menos recuperada da fraqueza, ouviu bem?

- Emocional? – Naruto tentou pôr sua mente para pensar por um instante. "Nunca se sabe o que pode ter acontecido ontem a noite, afinal, eu estava com a Ino... Droga! A Ino, lembrei o que eu vim fazer aqui!" – Desculpa, mas eu tenho uma coisa antes que preciso resolver! – levantou-se, e foi correndo até a porta.

- Espere, Naruto! – era tarde demais. O loiro já tinha fechado a porta atrás de si.

Naruto descia num ritmo frenético as escadarias da Torre da Hokage, procurando por Shikamaru. Naquele momento, era o único que poderia pensar em algo coerente a se fazer na sua situação, e nesse mesmo momento, parecia que ele estava fora, realizando alguma tarefa. Vasculhou os andares superiores primeiro, em busca de seu amigo, sem obter sucesso. Até que, passando por um armário de vassouras, sentiu uma presença familiar. Virou-se de costas e deu justamente com quem procurava.

- Procurando alguma coisa? – indagou Shikamaru, com seu jeito impaciente de sempre.

- Sim, você. Preciso de ajuda!

- Com a Ino?

- Não! Com a... Ino... Como você sabia? – surpreso, perguntou o loiro.

- Pode sair daí de dentro... Se esconder dele não vai adiantar muita coisa – disse o jovem Nara, mas não se dirigindo ao loiro a sua frente. A princípio, Naruto estranhou a afirmação, ou melhor, a ordem de seu colega. Entretanto, sua confusão se foi assim que a porta do armário se abriu, revelando uma jovem loira, cabisbaixa.

- Ino?

- B-bom dia... – respondeu, com sua voz falhando, a loira. Aparentemente, ela havia chorado a noite toda, para sua voz estar naquele estado.

- Ino, será que eu podia falar...

- Naruto... Por favor, será que você não entende? – a loira finalmente levantou um pouco sua voz, e passou a olhar o loiro nos olhos.

- Não entendo o que?

- Eu não posso te ajudar! – essa afirmação soou como um grito na mente do jovem, que apenas sorriu – O que é tão engraçado?

- Eu não quero a sua ajuda. Não mais – Naruto apenas se resumiu a dizer isso, convicto de seus sentimentos – É como você disse, agora que eu já tive a experiência, já posso ir atrás de quem eu quero. E no momento eu não sei exatamente quem eu quero, mas eu sei de uma coisa... Sabe do que eu sei?

- Do que? – indagou a loira, sua curiosidade estava desperta.

- Que eu vou lutar para conseguir seu perdão – estendeu o polegar, fazendo sinal de positivo.

- Naruto...

- Sim? – por algum motivo estranho, o loiro percebeu que Ino estava começando a ficar corada.

- Eu...

- Desculpe me intrometer assim, mas Tsunade-sama mandou levar a Ino até a sala dela, e acho que você também deve ir, Naruto – disse Shikamaru, cortando totalmente o clima criado ali.

Os três foram subindo novamente a Torre, ambos em silêncio, cada um absorto em seu próprio ponto de vista. "Cara, isso está ficando cada vez mais problemático... A Ino acabou se apaixonando mesmo por esse mané, e o pior de tudo é que tenho certeza de que o Naruto ainda gosta da Sakura. Bom, é bem verdade que os dois saíram noite passada, e pelo que a Ino me contou eles se divertiram bastante", ao pensar no relato da loira, Shikamaru corou um pouco, mas por estar de costas para os dois, foi imperceptível, "Só que eu acho que no final, o Naruto vai acabar magoando não só ela, mas a Hinata também".

"Naruto... O que eu fiz para merecer tanta doçura de alguém? Ou ele é um imbecil dos grandes e eu estou interpretando isso tudo errado? Eu fui má... Acabei deixando o meu egoísmo atrapalhar a vida dele, e agora estou aqui me lamentando enquanto ele me fala que quer o meu perdão. Você não precisa do meu perdão, na verdade eu que te peço desculpas", Ino cada vez mais se impressionava com a mudança dentro de si mesma em relação ao loiro ao seu lado. Sentia que estava se apaixonando, por mais que fosse algo errado, entretanto na atual situação, lutaria por ele se necessário.

"Eu definitivamente vou conseguir que a Ino me perdoe pelo que eu fiz, seja lá o que tenha sido! É isso aí!", Naruto tinha em sua mente a determinação de sempre, e podia-se ver o fogo em seu olhar. Deu uma espiada com o rabo de seu olho para Ino. Seu semblante estava horrível, provavelmente passou a noite toda chorando por algo que ele mesmo fizera, mas ainda não sabia exatamente o que. "Ela parece mal... Se ao menos eu soubesse o que fiz, ao menos dava para consertar isso mais facilmente. Mas isso não vai me fazer desistir! Eu juro que ela ainda vai sorrir na minha frente novamente, porque esse é o meu jeito ninja de agir!".

Chegaram até a porta da sala de Tsunade, e ainda assim nenhuma palavra foi dita. Shikamaru abriu a porta, e os dois loiros adentraram o escritório fechando a porta atrás de si. A Hokage fitava Ino de cima a baixo, conferindo a veracidade da história de Sakura. Ao que parecia, o estado da loira também não era dos melhores. "Uma noite e tanto para esses garotos... Imagino se isso tudo não é tempestade em copo d'água, mas de qualquer jeito é meu dever como Hokage dar um basta nisso".

- Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto! – disse, enérgica, a Hokage.

- Sim! – responderam os dois em uníssono, mesmo que Ino ainda o fizesse com certo desânimo.

- Boas notícias para vocês... Mas antes, gostaria de falar a sós com a senhorita Yamanaka – Tsunade encarava Naruto com seu mais clássico olhar "saia da minha frente agora".

- Mas... E eu? – indagou o loiro.

- Apenas espere lá fora, mando você entrar quando puder.

Sem ter outra opção, Naruto saiu da sala ainda contrariado. Lá fora, encontrou Shikamaru recostado ao lado da porta, que sorriu ao ver o loiro saindo. O loiro sentou-se em frente ao seu colega, encostando-se na parede. Percebeu o sorriso no rosto dele.

- Shikamaru? Você ta rindo do que? – indagou Naruto, curioso.

- Na verdade, de você...

- Como é? – a afirmativa do Nara soou como insulto ao loiro.

- Não me entenda mal... Não digo que é porque você é digno de risos, e sim porque para quem reclamava que não tinha ninguém, você anda muito bem de vida – respondeu o jovem, com seu tom sério de sempre.

- Ah... Bem, na verdade eu não sei exatamente qual a minha situação, mas... – Naruto foi interrompeu sua fala no meio ao perceber Hinata chegando pelas escadarias. A Hyuuga, ainda corada, apenas correu e entrou direto no escritório da Hokage, incapaz de sequer dizer uma palavra ao loiro.

Enquanto isso, no escritório da Hokage, Ino e Hinata agora estavam de pé, lado a lado, aguardando que Tsunade dissesse algo. Shizune estava ao lado de sua mestra, quando ouviu a ordem expressa de trazer Sakura para aquela sala, mas evitasse que Naruto a visse. A assistente apenas respondeu "certo", e saiu da sala sem mais palavras. Shizune sabia o que viria a seguir. Seriam tempos difíceis para aqueles quatro... Bem, talvez Naruto ainda tire proveito disso tudo, mas as três garotas iriam passar por maus bocados, e certamente apenas uma sairia disso feliz. E se conhecia bem o loiro, seria Sakura. Entrou no quarto onde Sakura estava deitada, aparentando estar visivelmente recuperada. A jovem estava de pé, aguardando a volta da assistente da Hokage.

- Vamos, Sakura – disse Shizune, abrindo a janela – Tsunade-sama mandou você não passar pelo corredor, vamos ter de ir pela janela.

- Pela janela? Por que Tsunade-sama pediria para eu não passar pelo corredor? – indagou confusa a rosada.

- Eu não tenho idéia, mas eu não desobedeceria a uma ordem expressa dela, certo?

- Bem... É, tem razão – e as duas foram pela janela, até o escritório da Hokage, de modo que Naruto nem desconfiara por um segundo que Sakura já estava fora da cama.

Tsunade tinha agora as três garotas que possivelmente estariam envolvidas numa mesma crise afetiva. Ambas compartilhavam de um mesmo sentimento por um mesmo garoto que mal desconfiava da intensidade com que as três gostavam dele. "Naruto é realmente um cara de sorte, são três das kunoichi mais belas de toda Konoha, e ele conseguiu conquistá-las", pensou Tsunade antes de começar a falar.

- Bem, o motivo pelo qual chamei vocês aqui é um só – a Hokage falava com autoridade – Naruto – notou uma reação diferente em cada uma das garotas ao pronunciar o nome do mesmo jovem que havia conquistado seus corações. Ino passou a fitar o chão, como se estivesse envergonhada. Sakura deu um suspiro e deixou seus ombros caírem, enquanto Hinata apenas corou ligeiramente ao ouvir o nome de Naruto.

- Tsunade-sama, tem certeza que isso...

- Sim, Shizune, eu tenho. Eu chamei vocês aqui porque preciso esclarecer algo com as três. Não vou tolerar que seus sentimentos interfiram na sua vida de kunoichi, entenderam? – disse seriamente a Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama – Sakura deu um passo à frente – Sabe que isso é difícil demais para mim.

- P-para m-mim... T-também... D-desculpe, Tsunad-de-sama – Hinata gaguejava muito, mas assim mesmo a Hokage conseguiu compreender o que foi dito pela Hyuuga.

- O mesmo para mim... – Ino limitou-se a dizer isso, apenas.

- Então temos um problema aqui – Tsunade parou por um momento e virou de costas, fitando toda a vila de Konoha – Vocês agora vão me responder uma pergunta. O que vocês sentem pelo Naruto?

- E-eu... – Hinata, por incrível que possa parecer, foi a primeira a dar um passo à frente e responder. "Não posso ficar aqui e ver essas duas ficarem com Naruto-kun. É a minha hora" – EU O AMO! – Hinata gritou, tirou do peito todo o sentimento preso por todos aqueles anos, surpreendendo a todos ali. Naruto, do lado de fora, ouviu o grito de Hinata e corou ao lembrar do que Ino dissera. _"Você não percebeu que a Hinata é louca por você?"_, então era realmente verdade. Estavam falando dele ali.

- Tsunade-sama, eu já te disse isso antes. Eu também amo o Naruto! Droga... Ele é um imbecil, mas eu o amo! – Sakura levantou sua cabeça e respondeu com convicção e determinação. Ino apenas permaneceu ali, cabisbaixa e pensativa.

- Ino? – indagou Tsunade, tentando acordá-la de seus pensamentos.

- Pessoal, eu quero que me desculpem. Não queria atrapalhar vocês, mas... Acabei me apaixonando por ele também! O jeito dele me cativa, e cada vez mais eu me sinto atraída por ele, desculpe pela traição, só que...

- Ino, tudo bem – respondeu Tsunade – Todos somos humanos. No nosso coração ninguém manda, mas acho que temos um impasse aqui. Mesmo que o Naruto saiba fazer kagebunshin... Não acho que ele sozinho dê conta de vocês três, certo?

- De certa forma, sim – respondeu Sakura, indagando-se sobre o que sua mestra estaria planejando.

- Então vocês estão dispensadas de suas funções como shinobi até resolverem essa situação. Não pretendo perder mais dos meus ninjas por causa de uma crise amorosa. Shizune mande-o entrar. E fiquem relaxadas que eu não pretendo contar nada sobre o que vocês sentem por ele. Vocês mesmas devem fazer isso.

Shizune foi até a porta, deixando Naruto entrar. Ao deparar-se com as três, não pôde deixar de corar um pouco. Estivera com o ouvido colado na porta o tempo todo, e como nenhuma das três teve a cautela de manter o tom de voz baixo, o loiro agora sabia de tudo.

- Naruto, você está dispensado de suas obrigações como shinobi até segunda ordem. Pelo que Jiraya me relatou, a Akatsuki anda fazendo mais movimentos em busca dos Jinchuuriki e não pretendo arriscar você numa missão nesse momento.

- Mas, Tsunade-baa...

- ME CHAME ASSIM E VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI SER CAPAZ DE FAZER MISSÃO ALGUMA! – Naruto estava prestes a se referir a Hokage como "vovó", mas calou assim que fora ameaçado.

- Gah! Bem... Ainda assim, por que? – o loiro insistia.

- Não posso arriscar o futuro Hokage, certo? – deu um sorriso doce para o jovem, que não pôde evitar senão corar um pouco. Tinha ganhado o respeito da Godaime Hokage, que assumiu ser sua provável antecedente – Bem, se não há nada mais a se dizer, vocês três estão dispensadas. Naruto, eu ainda quero falar contigo, por isso fique aí.

As garotas saíram da sala de Tsunade, sem, no entanto, irem embora. Cada uma fitava as outras duas com determinação. Era isso, de agora em diante eram rivais. E ali mesmo, combinaram um pacto. Nenhuma delas jogaria sujo, ou tentaria sabotar as outras. Nenhuma delas faria algo que atentasse contra suas rivais. Seria um jogo limpo. Ou melhor. Uma guerra limpa.

- Naruto, preciso te dizer algo antes que saia daqui – disse Tsunade, dentro de seu escritório.

- Eu já sei. Ouvi tudo de lá de fora – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pretende dizer a elas que sabe?

- Não.

- Melhor assim, eu acho. Tem certeza que está preparado para escolher? – indagou a Hokage, preocupada com sua discípula.

- Não estou preparado. E nem pretendo escolher ainda. Acho que vou ver no que dá... Nunca se sabe, e também tem algo mais... Descobri que eu gosto das três. Seria difícil até para mim mesmo escolher – Naruto ali, abria seu coração para Tsunade, que ouvia atentamente.


	9. A aposta

**Capítulo 9: A aposta**

- Naruto, afinal, você tem alguma idéia do que fazer na sua situação? – indagou Shikamaru, dentro do escritório da Hokage. Lá estavam reunidos além dos dois, Jiraya, Shizune e a própria Hokage, tentando decidir o destino de uma situação um tanto quanto inusitada e inesperada para o loiro.

- Bom, eu estive pensando em sair com as três... – Naruto pôs a mão no queixo, fazendo uma pose pensativa.

- Ao mesmo tempo? – Shizune parecia espantada com a atitude do jovem.

- Isso mesmo! Esse é o discípulo número um de Uzumaki Jiraya, o Sannin dos Sapos, e o maior conquistador de todos os tempos! Naruto – disse o mestre do loiro, com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu sabia que você era capaz!

- Ero-Sennin... – o loiro tentou chamar seu mentor, mas foi interrompido pelo falatório do ninja pervertido.

- Você me orgulha mais agora do que quando aprendeu o Rasengan! – Jiraya agora abraçava Naruto.

- Ei! Ero-Sennin! – Naruto tentava se livrar do abraço, sem sucesso.

- Meus parabéns, e que um dia você supere até mesmo eu! Acho pouco provável, mas é legal desejar isso...

- ERO-SENNIN! – Naruto deu um grito bem no ouvido de seu mestre, que foi jogado alguns metros para trás – Eu nunca disse que ia sair com as três ao mesmo tempo. E por que diabos vocês estão tão interessados em saber do que eu vou fazer, afinal?

Silêncio. Ninguém na sala parecia querer responder à questão feita por Naruto, entretanto todos ali excetuando o autor da pergunta pareciam saber de algo que o loiro não sabia, ou pensava que não sabia. Alguns segundos impacientes se passaram até que Tsunade resolveu se pronunciar.

- Cada um aqui tem sua preferência – disse por fim a Hokage – Nós quatro temos opiniões diferentes sobre a garota que você deve escolher, já que não queremos que, no caso eu não gostaria ao menos, de ver minha querida discípula Sakura machucada. Entende?

- E eu sempre soube da paixão da Hinata-san por você, Naruto-kun – Shizune era quem falava naquele momento – E sempre torci muito que ela se declarasse, e agora é a chance dela de ser feliz.

- Isso tudo é muito problemático... Mas eu prefiro que ele fique com a Ino – Shikamaru sentou na borda da janela, se recostando na parte onde terminava a abertura – Por mais que eu ache que você vai cansar dela correndo atrás de você...

Naruto olhava para os quatro, sentindo como se tudo tivesse acontecendo bem debaixo de seu nariz e nunca tivesse nem sequer tido uma desconfiança passageira. E era verdade, afinal. Sempre fora o mais tapado de toda Konoha, mas agora tinha ido longe demais. Deveria ficar mais ligado nos sinais sutis que as garotas dão a partir daquele momento. Disse algo sobre ir descansar e deixou o escritório da Hokage, ainda decidindo mentalmente qual seria a primeira garota com quem sairia. "A Ino... Acho melhor deixar por último, já que eu saí com ela antes e também porque ela não parecia estar muito legal hoje. A Hinata, vejamos... É, com certeza eu vou precisar de muita preparação antes de sair com a Hinata. Melhor tentar a Sakura-chan antes".

Tsunade, Jiraya, Shizune e Shikamaru permaneceram discutindo o assunto no escritório, sem ao menos notar que Naruto já havia deixado o ambiente.

- Acho que o Naruto deveria sair com a Sakura primeiro, não é, Naruto? – indagou Tsunade. Foi quando todos notaram que o loiro já não estava mais ali fazia tempo.

- Eu proponho uma aposta, então! – Jiraya bateu na mesa, com seu clássico sorriso malicioso – Aquele que ganhar, tem a total liberdade de dar ordens nos outros três por um dia!

- Jiraya-sama, não acha isso meio... – Shizune ia falando, quando foi cortada.

- EU ACEITO! – Tsunade gritou, batendo na mesa com sua mão – Aposto na Sakura.

- Que saco... Tudo bem então, não faz mal, todo mundo já me dá ordens mesmo – Shikamaru pôs sua mão na mesa – Aposto na Ino.

- Shizune? – indagou o velho.

- Certo, certo... Aposto na Hinata-san – disse a assistente com a mão sobre a mesa – E você Jiraya-sama?

- Aposto nas três, oras!

- Seu velho pervertido! – a Hokage socou o sannin que voou para longe, finalizando assim o assunto.

Voltando ao nosso shinobi loiro favorito, este se dirigia para a casa de Sakura. "Não posso perder muito tempo! Se eu quiser voltar a treinar para me tornar o Hokage, tenho que dar um fim nesse assunto rápido! E para isso eu preciso me decidir, mas... Quem escolher? Sempre gostei da Sakura-chan, e a Hinata mexeu comigo quando gritou que me amava na sala da Tsunade-baachan... E a Ino, bem, eu não posso esquecer o que houve noite passada". Naruto andava tranqüilamente pela rua, pensando, quando sentiu três mãos sobre seus ombros. Virou-se despertando de seus pensamentos, e deparou-se justamente com Hinata, Sakura e Ino, que o olhavam de forma centrada. Ambas coradas.

- Meninas? O que houve? – indagou o loiro, mentalizando a conversa que tivera com a Hokage. "Lembre-se que elas não imaginam que você ouviu a conversa toda", repetia isso em sua cabeça como um mantra.

- Naruto, a gente precisa falar com você – disse Sakura.

- Claro, eu sou todo ouvidos! – respondeu Naruto com seu sorriso habitual.

- E-em... P-particular... – Hinata gaguejava muito, mas com esforço se fez entender para seu amado.

- Que tal na sua casa? – propôs a loira, com um sorriso malicioso. Relembrava do que havia acontecido da última vez que estivera lá.

- Isso, boa idéia Ino! – exclamou a rosada, contando com o apoio silencioso de Hinata.

- Gah! A-assim, tão de repente? – a atitude das meninas estava assustando o loiro, que apenas tentava se defender em vão.

- Ei, o que está esperando? Vamos! – disse Ino, já distante, para Naruto.

Os quatro adentraram o apartamento, que por incrível que pareça estava limpo, e se sentaram na cozinha. Naruto ainda estranhava muito que as três que haviam se proposto a disputá-lo entre si estavam agora juntas, como se estivesse cooperando por um objetivo comum. Seus olhos corriam de Ino, para Sakura e indo até Hinata, e voltavam num movimento pendular cheio de dúvidas e confusão. Ninguém parecia tomar a iniciativa, então o loiro apenas resolveu terminar logo com aquele suspense todo.

- Então...? – indagou Naruto, ainda curioso mas ao mesmo tempo com um pressentimento de que algo estava para acontecer logo ali.

- Bem, nós viemos até aqui para... Bem... – Sakura corava a cada palavra que tentava dizer, o que atiçava mais ainda a curiosidade do loiro – E-eu... Digo, nós queremos te dizer algo importante...

- N-Naruto-kun, n-nós...

- Certo, eu já sei – Naruto enfim teve um lampejo de raciocínio e relembrou do que ele sabia que elas tinham dito dele. Não adiantava criar esse suspense todo, já que no final ele já sabia mesmo que elas gostavam dele – Eu ouvi tudo do lado de fora do escritório da Tsunade-baachan. Olha... Não sei se isso conta, mas... Andei pensando bem enquanto vinha para cá e cheguei a uma conclusão. Eu amo vocês três. Não tem como eu escolher assim, de cara.

Houve um momento em que todos apenas deixaram a tensão do loiro dominar o ambiente. O dia estava claro, e os raios de sol iluminavam a cozinha tornando o local suficientemente visível para que cada um avaliasse o olhar dos outros três que compartilhavam do mesmo lugar. "Certo, isso pode se tornar um pouco mais difícil do que eu pensei...", pensou Naruto enquanto avaliava o que seria o melhor a se falar a seguir.

- Bem, e agora Naruto? – indagou Sakura, dando um basta no silêncio que reinava na cozinha.

- Acho que eu deveria escolher, mas não seria justo se eu fizesse isso sem ao menos sair com todas vocês para ver... – o loiro corou ligeiramente, sendo acompanhado por Ino. As lembranças do parque de Konoha ainda muito frescas na mente de ambos – Ou isso estaria errado?

- B-bem... e-eu não m-me imp-porto... – Hinata ainda gaguejava muito na presença dele. Era surpreendente que não havia ainda desmaiado naquele dia, principalmente após saber que ele tinha descoberto que era o amor de sua vida.

- Muito menos eu... Desde que tudo seja exatamente igual, certo Naruto? – Ino sorria maliciosamente, e as outras duas ficaram sem entender a piada. Mas o loiro entendera e foi o suficiente para fazê-lo corar.

- Enfim... Acho que não dá para sair com as três ao mesmo tempo, então vou ter que escolher de qualquer maneira... – coçou a cabeça e continuou – Então... Acho que vou realizar um sonho de infância. Sakura-chan, quando você está livre?

- Oh... – Sakura corou levemente. Tinha sido a primeira a ser escolhida, e sentiu-se bem com isso. Sorriu – Hoje. Tsunade-sama nos dispensou, lembra?

A conversa não foi muito além, já que logo tudo estava combinado para aquela noite, e muito ainda todos tinham que fazer. Ino voltou para a floricultura, sabia que ele iria passar lá para comprar flores. Hinata também se foi, já que pretendia ainda terminar assuntos pendentes entre os Hyuuga. "Ainda vou descobrir que assuntos são esses que a família da Hinata tanto falam", o loiro fez uma nota mental logo após a partida da jovem de cabelos negro-azulados. E quanto a Sakura... Ela apenas deu um pequeno beijo no rosto de Naruto e foi indo, disse que o esperava mais tarde.

Shikamaru ia andando, pretendia ir até a guarita nos portões de Konoha para se certificar de que Izumo estava lá, cuidando de todos os registros de quem entra e sai. Desde que virara Jounin, fora encarregado dessa função um tanto quanto monótona. Mas tinha seus atrativos, e ao menos não corria risco de vida e era menos trabalhoso do que ir em missões problemáticas, como o mesmo as considera. Virou uma esquina e deu de cara com uma cabeleira loira muito familiar.

- Shikamaru! Ainda bem que te achei! – Naruto parecia eufórico e estava falando alto como sempre.

- O que foi dessa vez? – indagou o outro, com a impaciência tão característica de si.

- Preciso de ajuda, vou sair com a Sakura-chan! Me empresta algumas roupas?

- Naruto, você por um acaso tem um armário cheio de roupas laranja?

- Bom... Não, eu acho.

- Então se vira! Se eu continuar te ajudando toda vez que você for sair com uma garota, daqui a pouco vou acabar virando consultor de moda, e isso não é legal.

- Realmente, consultor de moda não é legal.

- Olha, procura usar jeans, um tênis e uma camisa... Sempre dá certo. De preferência use uma camisa preta ou branca – e dito isso, Shikamaru voltou aos seus afazeres, deixando Naruto ali pensativo sobre seu visual.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Haruno, Sakura acabava de fechar a porta de seu quarto. Sentia-se exausta física e mentalmente dados os eventos que se sucederam desde a noite anterior até ali. Deitou-se em sua cama, e aos poucos foi se perdendo em devaneios.

Naruto vinha andando em sua direção. Notou que seu visual estava totalmente diferente, estava vestido como algum rapaz normal, e não com suas roupas laranjas de sempre. Trazia algo em suas mãos, mas não pôde distinguir exatamente o que era, já que estava dentro de uma caixa. Sorria como sempre, seus lábios abertos e convidativos. Fixou seu olhar neles por um tempo, até ser desperta de sua fixação com um olhar azulado incrivelmente intenso. No próximo segundo já não via mais nada, apenas sentia seus lábios quentes colados nos seus.

Sakura acordou repentinamente. Havia dormido o dia todo, desde que chegara em casa até aquela hora. Olhou no relógio de seu quarto, que para seu desespero constatou faltarem uma hora e meia para o horário combinado com o loiro, sendo que a rosada ainda precisaria se arrumar, comer e escolher o que vestir, resumindo, coisas femininas. Soltou um suspiro, ainda relembrando do sonho que tivera. "Ele estava tão... atraente, nem parecia ser o Naruto que eu conheço", pensou a jovem antes de se levantar e ir fazer o que tinha para ser feito.

Enquanto isso, Naruto estava terminando de dar uma geral em seu armário. Havia achado a roupa certa, exatamente como Shikamaru o havia dito. Já tinha tido suas tigelas de ramen extra, estava tudo certo até ali. Finalmente sairia com Sakura, e tinha certeza que algo muito bom o aguardava. Só que começou a pensar por um lado nunca antes abordado por sua mente: ele dera flores para Ino, mas o que daria para Sakura? Parou e se sentou por um momento, sem ter a mínima idéia do que presentear sua acompanhante. Saiu de casa por um momento, para tentar achar algo digno dela. Ia passando por uma senhora desconhecida, que repentinamente virou-se e cutucando-o no ombro, o chamou.

- Garoto, você parece perturbado com alguma coisa... Tem algo te incomodando? – indagou a senhora.

- Na verdade, eu estou procurando um presente para dar a uma garota que eu vou sair – disse Naruto, ligeiramente corado.

- Entendo... Me dê sua mão por um instante – a velha pegou a mão de Naruto, de forma que pudesse olhar atentamente para a palma – Sim, sim... Compreendo... Ela é uma garota muito especial para você, mas não é a única, não é? Tenho algo aqui que pode ajudá-lo.

- Tem?

- Sim, aqui... Tome – e deu uma caixa para o loiro, desejou-o sorte e se foi, desaparecendo na esquina. Naruto apenas ficou parado, fitando o ponto onde a senhora desaparecera, até voltar a si e abrir a caixa. Lá, viu uma flor feita de esmeraldas, brilhante e bonita como os olhos de Sakura. Realmente, tinha resolvido seu problema. Pensou até em algo para dizer quando entregar, quando examinou melhor, notando que na verdade era um acessório para se usar no cabelo. "Espero que a Sakura-chan goste", pensou enquanto voltava para casa.


	10. Sakura

**Capítulo 10: Sakura**

Sakura cantarolava feliz enquanto tomava banho. De algum modo, sentiu que ansiava por esse momento já havia algum tempo, e por isso a euforia que tomava conta dela pouco a pouco conforme o horário marcado se aproximava. Não sabia o que Naruto planejara para o encontro, mas algo feito às cinco e meia da tarde certamente não seria um encontro qualquer. Normalmente se sai à noite, mas o loiro escolhera antes do fim da tarde. "Aí tem coisa... Mas é melhor não pensar nisso agora, já que ainda tenho que terminar de tomar banho e me arrumar".

O sol se dirigia cada vez mais para o oeste, as poucas nuvens no céu adquirindo já ligeiramente uma coloração alaranjada conforme os raios solares passavam por outro ângulo por dentro delas. O dia estava quente, com uma leve brisa que acabava por amenizar a sensação de calor dos habitantes, mas um dos moradores de Konoha sabia que a noite, ao menos para ele, seria muito mais quente que o normal. Naruto agora estava diante do espelho de seu banheiro, seu rosto empalidecido. Suava frio.

- Nossa, olha só para mim... Nem é meu primeiro encontro, mas eu estou tão nervoso que parece que eu estou doente! – disse o loiro olhando para seu reflexo no espelho. Abriu o armário do banheiro, pegando o vidrinho verde retangular, e borrifando em si o perfume dado por seu mestre. Estava pronto. Trajava uma calça jeans, camisa branca com o símbolo do Konoha em laranja estampado e o mesmo par de tênis que usara quando saíra com Ino. Certamente Shikamaru estava falando desse tipo de visual quando disse "Se vira!".

Olhou em seu relógio, apenas para ter certeza de que era hora de sair. Fechou a porta de casa atrás de si, conferindo se a caixinha com o presente estava em seu bolso. Foi descendo calmamente a escada, trêmulo. Pensava ser seu sistema nervoso o incomodando com a perspectiva de um encontro com Sakura. Em seu rosto, seu largo sorriso estava estampado como sempre.

A rosada agora estava pronta, com seu vestido rosa indo até seus joelhos, bem solto. Usava um colar com uma pequena pedra, uma esmeralda, e sapatos rosados também. Sentou-se na janela, indagando-se sobre o que Naruto estava planejando para ela, curtindo o frio na barriga que sentia aguardando a chegada do loiro que roubara seu coração. Foi quando viu um ponto andando no fim da rua. Seu coração bateu mais forte. Pulou da janela, indo diretamente para a rua, para esperá-lo já do lado de fora de sua casa. Foi quando percebeu que tudo estava tão estranhamente familiar.

Naruto vinha em sua direção vestido com uma camisa branca, calças jeans e tênis, tão diferente do seu habitual. Sorria de uma forma tão alegre que apenas de ver seu sorriso, já tinha vontade de sorrir junto com ele. Lembrou-se de seu sonho, e tudo parecia estar se concretizando, exceto o presente. Foi quando viu o jovem tirar do bolso uma caixinha. "Déjà Vu", pensou Sakura, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de emoção. A distância entre os dois se encurtava cada vez mais.

- Oi, Sakura-chan, espero não... – Naruto foi cortado com um beijo. Sakura deixou as lágrimas emocionadas caírem de seus olhos esmeralda enquanto beijava seu amado. Os dois ali ficaram por uns minutos se beijando, até se separarem procurando o ar que lhes faltava aos pulmões. Ambos extremamente corados.

- Exatamente como eu tinha sonhado... – disse Sakura, num tom muito baixo, apenas para si mesma.

- Bom, err... Vamos? – indagou o loiro, recebendo uma resposta positiva – Mas, antes... Isso aqui é para você.

Sakura pegou a caixinha, visivelmente curiosa sobre o seu conteúdo. Abriu, e Naruto viu toda a face alva da rosada corar ao constatar o presente que havia ganhado. Tirou o enfeite feito de esmeralda de dentro da caixinha, colocando-o logo em seguida. Olhou para Naruto, que mal pôde acreditar em como caíra bem aquele adorno.

- Então... ? – indagou Sakura para seu acompanhante.

- Impressionante... Caiu muito bem em você. Bom, isso, na verdade, é o que você representa para mim... A rosa esmeralda da minha vida. Delicada, mas bela. Que bom que gostou – cada palavra dita pelo loiro deixava Sakura mais impressionada. Nunca pensou que Naruto fosse capaz de falar desse jeito. Sem resistir aos seus impulsos, jogou-se novamente em cima dele e beijou-o. Assim que se separaram, seus olhares estavam fixos um no outro.

- Err... S-Sakura-chan... – Naruto despertara de seus próprios pensamentos, enfim.

- Sim, Naruto-kun?

- B-bom... Vamos indo, pois senão o que eu tinha planejado não vai mais dar certo... Falando nisso, que horas são? – puxou um relógio de seu bolso e constatou que estava atrasado – Droga! Estamos atrasados... Vou ter que usar aquilo...

- Aquilo? Ei! – Naruto subitamente pegou Sakura no colo, enquanto fazia alguns selos – Vai usar um jutsu?

- É... Um Jutsu que andei treinando secretamente... Espero que funcione – Naruto estava sério enquanto fazia os selos, e tirou uma kunai do bolso.

- Como assim, espero que funcione? Você... – Sakura foi interrompida ao sentir o chakra fluir para fora de Naruto.

- Hiraishin no Jutsu! – houve um clarão, e onde antes estava o casal, agora jazia uma kunai cravada no chão.

Os dois aterrissaram no alto do mirante de Konoha. Sakura desceu do colo de Naruto, não sabia se ficava impressionada com a velocidade com que chegaram lá, ou se ficava assustada de ter sido cobaia de um jutsu nunca antes usado. Virou-se para ver o loiro, quando ele desabou no chão.

- Naruto-kun! – gritou a rosada, indo de encontro ao jovem desmaiado.

_Naruto andava por um túnel escuro, sem entrada nem saída. Apenas seguia, sendo levados por sua intuição. O cheiro de sangue invadia suas narinas violentamente, e uma aura negativa e carregada de dor e mortes circundava o ambiente. Ouviu uma risada._

O loiro abriu os olhos rapidamente, dando de encontro com os olhos esmeralda de Sakura, olhando-o de cima. Sua cabeça estava no colo da jovem, enquanto ela apenas acariciava seu cabelo e aguardava que ele acordasse. Por um momento seu mundo rodou. "Sakura-chan... Minha cabeça está... No colo dela?", corou violentamente assim que se deu conta de onde estava apoiado.

- Me deixou preocupada, sabia? – disse Sakura, notando o rubor na face do loiro – O que houve?

- Eu... Não sei – Naruto estava agora num conflito de interesses. Queria levantar para explicar a situação, as ficar ali, deitado com a cabeça no colo de Sakura estava tão bom que o deixou conflitante. Fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido por Sakura, então prosseguiu – Eu só me lembro de ter usado o Hiraishin no Jutsu, ter aterrissado aqui e depois tudo ficou escuro.

- Certo... Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, acho que consigo até me levantar novamente – disse o loiro enquanto se levantava. Assim que ficou de pé, olhou para o horizonte e sorriu. O sol estava se pondo – Sakura-chan, acho que sabe porque eu te trouxe aqui, não é?

- Na verdade... – a rosada foi interrompida pela vista maravilhosa do sol se pondo nas colinas longínquas da Vila de Konoha. Lembrou-se imediatamente do dia em que Naruto a trouxera ali pela primeira vez. O dia em que ele conquistara seu coração sem saber – Acho que entendo.

- Lembra daquele dia? O dia em que eu fui embora?

- Lembro... Foi um dia muito triste, mas você conseguiu tornar o meu feliz por um momento – admitiu a jovem tirando uma lágrima emocionada do canto do olho. Os dois se abraçaram. Naruto passou a mãos pelos cabelos rosados de Sakura, acariciando gentilmente as mexas rosadas. Beijou-a nos lábios, de forma muito delicada, apenas um pequeno beijo apaixonado, que logo foi tomando outras proporções. Ambos estavam enroscados num lascivo beijo quando o sol já se punha e os dois perderam totalmente o ar dos pulmões. Naruto olhou para o horizonte, já encontrando a lua no céu.

- Sakura-chan, vamos para outro lugar? O que eu queria te mostrar aqui, já se foi... – disse o loiro coçando a nuca. Sakura lhe deu ainda mais um beijo nos lábios, e segurou em seu braço direito. Sentiu a diferença de quando Naruto ainda era criança. Agora o jovem estava desenvolvido, e forte. Sua admiração por ele cresceu ainda mais.

Naruto pegou Sakura no colo novamente. Mas, ao contrário da última vez, não usou o Hiraishin no Jutsu por medo de desmaiar por exaustão como antes. Apenas a foi carregando em seus braços, indo por dentro da floresta que rodeia Konoha com suas folhas verdes. A rosada se via mais e mais curiosa sobre a próxima idéia do loiro que a carregava, "Ele mudou muito. Está... Maduro" pensou enquanto se aninhava com a cabeça colada ao peito do jovem. Fechou os olhos, querendo aproveitar o momento. Perdeu a noção do tempo, mas quando se deu conta, estava sendo posta no chão. Estavam diante de um lago escondido no interior da floresta.

- Eu costumava vir aqui várias vezes quando pensava em você... – disse Naruto, corado – Eu sei que eu disse que estou confuso, mas só estou contando isso agora porque sei que não vou me machucar novamente... Eu gosto muito mesmo de vocês, e não sei exatamente o que fazer, mas esse é um sonho meu, porque eu sempre te amei, Sakura-chan...

- Naruto... Eu... Eu também amo você – Sakura baixou sua cabeça por um momento, para depois levantá-la mostrando um olhar total de determinação – Desde o dia em que você se foi, você levou um pedaço de mim... Foi pior do que quando o Sasuke nos deixou. Eu não penso mais nele... Eu passo o meus dias pensando em você...

Seus rostos se aproximaram, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro cada vez mais perto, até que seus lábios se juntaram mais uma vez num beijo apaixonado. Estavam enroscados num abraço apertado enquanto suas línguas brincavam dentro das bocas dos dois, quando, repentinamente, Naruto deu um passo em falso e ambos caíram no chão. Mas o beijo não foi quebrado pela queda.

Um homem alto, magro, porém forte, com cabelos espetados e grisalhos, estava sentado na pequena sala de sua casa, lendo alguns pergaminhos que haviam chegado. Levava uma xícara de chá à sua boca, agora descoberta pela máscara que normalmente usava, quando ouviu um som familiar. Logo em seguida uma figura trajando um colete roxo e uma máscara de feições animalescas adentrou seu apartamento no meio de uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Boa noite, ANBU-san – disse o homem, educadamente e sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

- Hatake Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama pede a sua presença urgente no escritório dela, imediatamente – disse o ANBU na sua forma imperativa e não emocional na qual todos são treinados a ser.

- Qual o motivo desse chamado? Algo confidencial? – Kakashi ainda mantinha o olho não coberto no pergaminho que lia. Por ter sido um dos ANBU mais famosos, todos os soldados da organização ainda o respeitavam e de certa forma sabiam que poderiam responder às suas perguntas.

- Um dissidente – o ANBU se resumiu a dizer isso, e sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça. Kakashi teve um pressentimento estranho, então cobriu logo sua boca com a máscara e saiu rapidamente, rumando para o escritório da Hokage.

Voltando ao lago no meio da floresta, Naruto estava por cima de Sakura logo após a queda. Se separaram momentaneamente em busca do ar que lhes faltava. O momento começava a subir um pouco a cabeça do loiro, que estava se deixando levar pelos impulsos. Sakura, por estar por baixo, começava a perceber as alterações.

"Droga, está começando a acontecer de novo... a Kyuubi está tomando conta de mim novamente...", Naruto lutava internamente com o demônio selado dentro de si, mas aparentemente a batalha estava num empate. Até que a rosada o pegou pela gola da camisa, beijando-o o pescoço. Isso foi decisivo para o esforço mental do jovem, que se mostrou ter sido em vão. As marcas em forma de bigodes começavam a aparecer nas bochechas do rapaz, assim como as pupilas vermelhas e os caninos pontiagudos.

- S-Sakura... – a voz de Naruto saía distorcida, mas ainda assim soara mais como um gemido do que como um rugido – E-eu estou... Ahh...

Rapidamente o demônio possuía o corpo, e a consciência do loiro, que parecia apenas compartilhar da visão e dos sentidos com a raposa. Sentia como se estivesse assistindo a si mesmo fazer tudo o que fazia no momento. Olhou atentamente para Sakura. Ouviu a Kyuubi gritar dentro de si, "Vou possuí-la", pôs as mãos em seus ombros.

- Naruto, eu sei o que você quer... – disse Sakura, tirando as mãos dele de cima dos seus ombros – Eu já sabia que ia ser assim... a Ino me contou... – foi até o ouvido dele, e prosseguiu – Me deixe então facilitar as coisas para você.

Sakura deitou Naruto no chão, enquanto tirava seu vestido. A raposa, dentro do loiro, gritava de ansiedade. A excitação começava a criar uma aura vermelha em volta do rapaz, como na última vez em que esteve sob tanta pressão sexual. A rosada se despia de forma bastante provocativa, e o jovem ia se rendendo a sensualidade do corpo dela.

Quando estava apenas com sua lingerie, passou as mãos pelo peitoral largo do garoto, tirando sua camisa no processo, e beijando seu peito nu. Subiu mais um pouco, beijando sua boca logo em seguida, e caindo por cima de Naruto. Estava praticamente montada nele.

- Kakashi, que bom que veio rápido! – disse Tsunade, seu rosto mostrando que estava bastante transtornada.

- Sim, do que se trata esse chamado, Tsunade-sama? – indagou o Jounin.

- Vá buscar Naruto e Sakura... – ordenou a Hokage.

- Seria possível? – a surpresa no olho visível de Kakashi era perceptível.

- Sim... Agora vá! – Kakashi desapareceu tão rápido quanto entrou. Foi pulando de telhado em telhado, indo rapidamente em direção ao apartamento de Naruto. "Quem diria que isso ia acontecer logo hoje, um dia tão calmo...", pensava o homem enquanto corria. Chegou lá, porém constatou que não havia ninguém em casa. Deu de ombros, e partiu, rumo à residência dos Haruno. "Naruto fora de casa a uma hora dessas? Esquisito... Será que ele percebeu?".

Kakashi bateu na porta da casa de Sakura, e foi atendido por uma bela mulher de cabelos rosados e olhos esmeralda. No entanto, não era Sakura, e sim a mãe dela. Indagou pela presença da filha, entretanto ela também não estava em casa. Agradeceu e novamente se pôs a correr. Foi quando sentiu um chakra incomum vindo da floresta. "Naruto", pensou. Foi diretamente para o ponto onde sentiu a onda de poder.

Ao se aproximar do ponto onde Naruto provavelmente estaria soltando a força da Kyuubi, começou a diminuir o passo e aumentar a discrição. Chegou até o galho de uma árvore que ficava um pouco mais a frente, e notou que estava diante de um lago. Correu os olhos pelas margens, e viu um vestido no chão, e logo a frente, uma camisa. "Mas que...? Whoa!". Kakashi ficou paralisado. Sakura montada em Naruto, ambos semi-nus, se beijando. Uma cena um tanto quanto incomum. Acabou escorregando e caindo, alertando os dois de sua presença. Naruto e Sakura sacaram kunais, e se posicionaram de pé, lado a lado.

- Err... Desculpe interromper a festinha de vocês... – Kakashi disse, extremamente corado por debaixo de sua máscara – Mas... Vocês devem vir comigo. Assunto de extrema importância... Sakura, de onde você sacou essa kunai?

- Nem queira saber, sensei – disse a garota com um sorriso brincalhão – Temos mesmo que ir?

- Sim... É ele... – o casal contraiu suas expressões, e voltaram a seriedade. Se vestiram rapidamente, e se foram, acompanhando Kakashi até a sede da ANBU.


	11. Sasuke

**Capítulo 11: Sasuke**

Naruto seguia seu sensei por dentro da floresta de Konoha, mergulhado na mais confusa das sinestesias. Havia estado a um fio de perder sua virgindade ali, com a garota que sempre gostou, e agora descobrira que seu melhor amigo, e traidor da vila, de algum modo tinha feito uma aparição ou algo do gênero. Permanecia quieto, enquanto Sakura apenas pulava de galho em galho tão rapidamente quanto os dois homens, permanecendo o tempo todo ao lado de seu amado. Por alguma razão, pressentia que Sasuke representaria um contratempo na relação dela com o loiro.

- Kakashi-sensei – indagou Naruto – O que houve com Sasuke dessa vez? Ele apareceu por aqui por perto, ou chegou alguma mensagem dele?

- Naruto... Você ainda não entendeu? – Sakura perguntou, com certo espanto em sua voz – Ele...

- Ele...?

- Ele voltou, Naruto. É isso que Sakura quer dizer – interrompeu o Jounin – Precisamos ir depressa... Eles vão começar logo o interrogatório.

- Interrogatório? – mais uma pergunta desnecessária do loiro.

- Meu Deus, Naruto! Todo shinobi fugitivo, quando capturado, é levado a interrogatório... Isso é meio óbvio – disse Sakura veemente.

- Desculpe, Sakura-chan, é que tudo anda acontecendo tão rápido que eu ainda estou meio fora de mim com o que QUASE aconteceu na clareira, hehe... – o loiro deixou-se corar por um momento, sendo acompanhado por Sakura.

- Agora que você mencionou, Naruto – Kakashi olhou para seu antigo aluno com o olho descoberto – Os boatos que correm por aí são verdadeiros?

- Boatos? Que boatos? – indagou o garoto-raposa, curioso.

- As más línguas andam dizendo por aí que você está saindo com três garotas ao mesmo tempo, e que nenhuma delas sabe do relacionamento com as outras duas. É verdade? – indagou o homem, mostrando mais interesse do que o normal.

- Bem... Na verdade, em parte é sim. Eu estou saindo, além da Sakura-chan, com a Hinata e a Ino... Mas as três sabem disso – o tom de voz usado pelo loiro deu a impressão de que não contava nada que seja fora dos padrões, ou incomum para seu sensei. Entretanto, não pôde prever a reação de Kakashi, que parou de se deslocar e virou-se para os dois jovens atrás de si.

"O que esse garoto está me dizendo é simplesmente... Incrível! Não existe um ser humano capaz de tal fato, ou será que estou diante de um exatamente agora?", indagou-se Kakashi parado sobre um galho de uma árvore. Os dois jovens o olhavam com uma certa curiosidade estampada em suas faces, agora coradas. Abaixou a cabeça por um momento, como se parasse para absorver o que havia visto minutos atrás, sacudindo-a logo em seguida.

- Acho bom vocês manterem esse relacionamento um tanto quanto... Err... Incomum... Fora dos assuntos que estejam envolvidos com missões. E isso vem ao caso nesse momento – disse, por fim, o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

- Mas quem está pensando nisso quando não devia é você, Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto coçou sua nuca, e vendo que seu antigo mestre apenas continuou prosseguindo rumo a Konoha novamente, resolveu seguí-lo como fazia antes de pararem para discutir o que se sucedia dentro do time Sete.

Nesse momento, na sede da ANBU, Tsunade andava impaciente de um lado para o outro, à espera de Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura. Jiraya também estava ali, assim como Shizune, Shikamaru e Morino Ibiki, especialista em interrogatórios e tortura. O mestre de Naruto nada fazia, além de seguir com o olhar os passos da Hokage, que ia de um lado para o outro incessantemente. A assistente e discípula de Godaime, por outro lado, fitava, preocupada, o interior da sala de interrogatórios onde jazia semi-consciente um rapaz alto, forte, de pele alva e cabelos rebeldes e morenos. Trajava um kimono branco, com uma calça preta, as tradicionais sandálias ninja. Sua vestimenta estava banhada em sangue, assim como se podiam ver as várias kunais que antes estavam cravadas no corpo do fugitivo antes de serem retiradas.

Alguns minutos tensos se passaram, até que finalmente adentraram dois ANBU, Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi. Shikamaru, que até então estava perdido em seus pensamentos, levantou-se indo diretamente ao encontro de Shizune.

- Shizune-san, não acha melhor prestarmos os primeiros socorros antes de fazê-lo encarar o interrogatório? – indagou o jovem para a moça que olhava fixamente o interior da sala. Por sorte, o rapaz que ali estava não podia vê-la, já que a suposta janela por onde olhavam era protegida por um vidro onde só se dava para enxergar visto de um lado. Para quem estava no interior da sala de interrogatório, aquilo não passava de uma parede.

- Foi o que tentei dizer a Tsunade-sama, mas ela disse apenas para trazer Naruto e Sakura até aqui e negou qualquer auxílio médico a ele – respondeu com certa agonia em sua voz.

Tsunade nada falou. Apenas conduziu Jiraya, Ibiki, os dois ANBU, Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi para dentro da sala de interrogatório, fechando a porta atrás de si. O loiro, ao se deparar com o estado em que se encontrava o jovem preso, não pôde deixar de se irritar.

- Ei! Por que diabos ele está sangrando tanto! Você não permitiu que cuidassem dele? – indagou Naruto à Hokage, que nada respondeu. Tinha um semblante sério, e muito irritado em seu rosto. Quando a Hokage finalmente abriu sua boca para falar, foi simples e direta.

- Ele pediu por vocês. Mandei prestarem os primeiros socorros aqui mesmo, antes de qualquer um chegar, mas ele usou genjutsu em todos os ninjas médicos até desistirmos. Ao que parece, ele só confia em Sakura para curá-lo. E graças a esse garoto, temos metade da nossa divisão de médicos ardendo em febre. Sakura!

- Sim! – respondeu a rosada.

- Vá logo e cuide do Uchiha – e dada a ordem, Tsunade foi andando em direção aos ANBU que ali estavam. Sussurrou algo em seus ouvidos, de forma que ninguém, além dos próprios ordenados ouviram o que foi dito pela Hokage.

A situação de Sasuke não parecia ser das melhores. Havia veneno espalhado por sua corrente sangüínea, assim como vários ferimentos abertos. O Uchiha também perdera uma boa quantidade de sangue no processo, e necessitava de uma transfusão imediata. A rosada fazia o que dava ali, aplicando antídotos que por acaso estavam na sala, já que foram levados por outros ninjas médicos atingidos pelo genjutsu do jovem ferido. Enquanto isso, Naruto assistia àquilo tudo com os punhos cerrados.

- S-Sakura... – a voz do Uchiha saiu falha, mas ainda pôde ser ouvida.

- Fique calmo, já estou fazendo o possível para que você melhore o máximo possível até poder fazer uma transfusão – disse a rosada, enquanto enfaixava algumas feridas e limpava o sangue com algodão.

- E-eu voltei... Por você – completou Sasuke, levantando seu rosto, e olhando-a com seus olhos negros. Seu olhar era capaz de engoli-la, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, Uchiha Sasuke não persuadiu Haruno Sakura.

- Que bom que está de volta, mas não pense que te perdoei por abandonar a todos – respondeu rispidamente a rosada – Terminei... Tsunade-sama, ele já está em condições de ser interrogado.

Os dois ANBU se puseram cada um de um dos lados do Uchiha, de forma a conter qualquer reação do jovem capturado, mesmo que esse não mostrasse qualquer intenção de fazer qualquer coisa contra qualquer um ali dentro. Ibiki sentou-se numa cadeira no canto da sala, aguardando ser necessário ao interrogatório. Jiraya foi até a frente do Uchiha, e abaixou-se, de forma a ter seu rosto na mesma altura do dele.

- Então... Voltou para nós, Uchiha – disse o Sannin com sarcasmo.

- A menos que isso seja um genjutsu bem vagabundo, voltei, Jiraya-san – respondeu igualmente sarcástico, o Uchiha.

- Certo, certo... O que te traz de volta para cá?

- Um aviso – Sasuke fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido pelos ANBU que ali estavam – Konoha será invadida pelas tropas do Som em um mês – o aviso de Sasuke criou um pequeno burburinho na sala. A princípio, todos ali pensaram se tratar de um truque, mas uma pessoa ali sabia que não era um truque.

- Tsunade-sama... É verdade... – Sakura saiu do canto da sala, e do lado de Naruto que segurava sua mão – Eu injetei um pouco de soro da verdade na corrente sangüínea dele enquanto o medicava... Ele não pode ser capaz de mentir.

- Bom, se isso é verdade, então nos diga, Uchiha, por que voltou para cá ao invés de se juntar ao Orochimaru e nos atacar. E a razão de você estar ferido de forma tão perigosa – indagou Jiraya novamente.

- Minha busca por poder me cegou. Por muitas vezes ignorei as ações dele para me focar nos treinos...

- Ações? Como por exemplo,...? – indagou Tsunade.

- Aquela missão de investigação, onde dois ANBU foram dados como mortos em combate, certo Sasuke? – Jiraya tornava a se pronunciar.

- Certo. Ele os executou sem ao menos pestanejar. E eu assisti àquilo tudo, sedento por poder – a declaração de Sasuke fez Naruto cerrar mais ainda os punhos. Apenas parou de forçar seus dedos para dentro das palmas quando sentiu o sangue escorrendo, em decorrência de suas unhas estarem cravadas com força em sua mão – Até que certo dia, eu os ouvi comentando algo sobre Konoha.

- Ouviu quem? – indagou Tsunade.

- Orochimaru e Kabuto. Eles diziam algo sobre invadir Konoha, matar a Hokage, Jiraya-san e capturar Sakura e Naruto. Aquilo mexeu profundamente comigo. Invadi a sala na hora, decidido a parar de ignorar a matança promovida por aquele monstro antes que atingisse algum conhecido meu. Eu sei que vocês devem achar isso estranho, já que sempre fui apático, mas nunca aprovei matança sem motivos. Lutei contra os dois.  
><em><br>__A porta voou, resultado de uma explosão. Orochimaru pôde sentir que a explosão continha traços de chakra nela, e por um momento temeu uma invasão. Apenas deparou-se com Sasuke, e sua lâmina de Kusanagi em riste, Sharingan ativado. Em seu rosto podia-se ver a fúria nunca antes solta pelo caçula Uchiha.___

_Num movimento rápido, Sasuke parou ao lado de Orochimaru, girando sua espada sobre seu pulso e segurando a bainha de forma inversa, golpeando como se manuseasse uma kunai. Suas habilidades de combate haviam aumentado muito desde que fugira para treinar com o Sannin das Cobras.___

_Orochimaru se deixou cortar a garganta. Sasuke imaginou se estava acabado ali, mesmo sabendo que nunca seria tão fácil. Pressentiu uma movimentação de chakra pelas costas, e girou seu corpo num movimento evasivo, enquanto Kabuto passava exatamente onde o Uchiha estava a uma fração de segundos antes, atacando com seu jutsu secreto. A mão do ninja médico brilhava com o chakra cortante que se concentrava ali. Mas Sasuke sempre soube que Kabuto nunca fora páreo para ele. O Uchiha sorriu com o canto da boca, como sempre fazia nos momentos em que tinha certeza de uma vitória. Kabuto detestava o ar arrogante dele, principalmente seu sorrisinho debochado.___

_- Está debochando de novo, não é Sasuke-kun? – provocou Kabuto, apenas para sentir que sua guarda havia abaixado enquanto falava. Foi a última coisa que sentiu, já que num movimento imperceptível ao olho nu, a lâmina de Kusanagi agora estava enterrada sobre o pescoço do parceiro de Orochimaru. Sasuke pulou para o alto, vendo que seu inimigo ainda agonizava, e fez alguns selos.___

_- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – e logo o corpo agonizante de Kabuto fora consumido pelas chamas da bola de fogo de Sasuke._

- Então... Você matou Yakushi Kabuto? – perguntou Tsunade, incrédula.

- Sim, e sem muita dificuldade. Ele sempre foi um ninja medíocre, e mal via a hora de por um fim na vida miserável daquele imprestável – Sasuke apenas deixava sua mente fluir por suas lembranças, já que sabia que o soro da verdade o impediria de contar outra versão – Mas meu erro foi sair sem me certificar de que Orochimaru estava morto. Apenas fugi, visando chegar a Konoha rapidamente. Quando cheguei à fronteira do País do Fogo, ele já me esperava. Nessa batalha não fui bem sucedido, e ele acabou me ferindo e me deixando no estado em que vocês me encontraram.

- Isso ainda não responde a pergunta principal, Sasuke. Por que voltou? – dessa vez quem se pronunciava era Naruto. Cansara de escutar tudo àquilo calado, e resolveu tomar alguma iniciativa.

- Porque agora eu sei como você se sente em relação a algo – respondeu o Uchiha.

- Como assim? – o loiro não entendera a afirmativa de seu ex-parceiro.

- Nesse tempo que passei fora, eu descobri algo importante sobre mim mesmo.

- E o que seria?

- Sakura... – o chamado fez com que a rosada olhasse fixamente para as duas ônix de seus olhos – Eu te amo.


	12. A volta de uma rivalidade

**Capítulo 12: A volta de uma rivalidade**

A declaração de Sasuke criou um clima tenso no interior da sala de interrogatórios. De fato, o Uchiha era um sujeito deveras estranho, o único a conseguir se declarar enquanto interrogado pela Hokage em pessoa. Nesse momento, no canto da sala, Naruto cerrava os punhos. Sentiu a Kyuubi pedindo para sair, a fúria cega do Demônio de Nove Caudas a ponto de consumir o jovem no meio do local. Mas se controlou.

- Sasuke... – Sakura começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Não Sakura-chan, eu faço isso – disse Naruto, indo até onde estava o Uchiha. Deu um leve beijo nos lábios da rosada enquanto passava por ela, e se postou de forma a encarar seu amigo – Então Sasuke... Acho que você realmente quer me ver sofrer. Sabe... Sempre que a minha vida vai bem, você faz alguma coisa para torná-la um inferno de novo. E quer saber? Isso não vai acontecer de novo. A Sakura-chan está comigo, e comigo ela vai ficar!

- Hmpf... Isso é o que veremos. Por que não pergunta para ela o que ELA quer, ao invés de ficar com esse discurso imbecil? – indagou o Uchiha no tom provocativo de sempre. Todos na sala sentiram a intenção de matar sendo liberada pelo loiro, enquanto o chakra da Kyuubi lentamente se mostrava mais e mais presente. Mas ao invés de atacar Sasuke, o garoto-raposa apenas olhou para Sakura, no canto da sala.

- Então...? Acho que isso foi uma direta, porque não responde para nosso amigo Sasuke, Sakura? – a Hokage se interpôs entre os dois jovens, dando a ordem para Sakura sair de onde estava e finalmente provar se era digna do amor do loiro.

Sakura saiu de onde estava, ligeiramente amedrontada com a reação do loiro à declaração de Sasuke. Viu de relance as marcas nas bochechas de Naruto se sobressaírem na pele rosada do jovem, antes de se virar para o Uchiha. Não havia dúvidas sobre quem era o dono de seu coração naquele momento. Nem sequer ponderou por um minuto. Respirou fundo.

- Uchiha Sasuke, você é o cara mais metido que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! Eu não sei o que estava pensando quando me apaixonei por você. E pior ainda foi quando chorei a sua partida. Você é simplesmente um fujão, covarde e mimado! Nunca que ia querer algo com alguém como você! E tem mais... Estou com Naruto_-kun_ agora – deu bastante ênfase na sufixação do nome de Naruto, antes de ir até o loiro e beijá-lo nos lábios rapidamente, continuando para o jovem da raposa – Calma Naruto-kun, eu nunca ia te largar por um traste como esse. Vamos, deixe-os interrogar o Uchiha à vontade, assim a gente pode relaxar mais.

Os olhos vermelhos de Naruto se encontraram com os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke. Ambos estavam com seus poderes ativados, mas nem Sasuke se deixou intimidar pela Kyuubi, nem Naruto se deixou cair num genjutsu do Sharingan do Uchiha. Sakura passou um dos braços pela cintura do loiro, e o conduziu para fora da sala. Estava visivelmente alterado, e sem condições para continuar ali.

- Então Uchiha, satisfeito? – indagou Jiraya, fazendo referência ao estado de seu discípulo.

- O que quer agora? – foi o que o Sannin obteve como resposta.

- Quero que me explique exatamente essa história de Orochimaru invadir Konoha.

Naruto e Sakura saíram da sala, indo para o cômodo onde Shikamaru e Shizune aguardavam o fim do interrogatório. Ambos tinham olhares pasmos para o estado em que Sasuke deixou o loiro. Shikamaru, no entanto, foi o primeiro a levantar, indo em direção aos dois.

- Sugiro que os dois voltem a aproveitar a noite e esqueçam que esse interrogatório está acontecendo – disse, como sempre no seu tom impaciente, o Nara.

- É isso que vamos fazer, vem Naruto-kun – respondeu Sakura, que continuou colada com o loiro, conduzindo-o para fora da sede da ANBU, apenas parando para dar algumas ordens a Shizune.

Do lado de fora do prédio, que ficava na área periférica de Konoha, estrategicamente camuflado como um edifício comum, sem nada fora dos padrões dos outros, Naruto aparentava estar mais calmo. "Hoje a Kyuubi anda trabalhando muito, eu suponho. Mas eu ainda não acredito que o Sasuke voltou, e ainda voltou cantando a Sakura-chan. Acho que essa é a hora em que eu mostro pra ele quem é Uzumaki Naruto". Sem dizer uma palavra, pegou Sakura no colo. Tinha a seriedade no rosto de quem havia passado por uma experiência reveladora.

- Naruto, o que está fazendo? – foi tudo o que pode dizer antes de ver os mesmos selos sendo feitos novamente.

- Hiraishin no Jutsu! – um novo clarão, outra kunai cravada na terra.

Voltaram ao lago, e, diga-se de passagem, com uma aterrissagem perfeita. Sakura, ainda no colo de Naruto, olhou para seu amado apenas para ter certeza de que ele não desmaiaria dessa vez. Ele estava sério, entretanto permanecia firme. A pôs no chão. A rosada começou a estranhar a mudança no humor de seu parceiro loiro. Resolveu falar.

- Algo errado? – indagou Sakura, dando um beijo na bochecha de seu companheiro.

- B-bom... – Naruto estava gaguejando. Isso não era algo que normalmente acontecia – É q-que...

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Continuar de onde paramos? – havia ido direto ao ponto. E o ponto certo. O loiro apenas respondeu com um leve menear de cabeça, positivamente.

A rosada deu um empurrão no loiro, que caiu sentado no chão. Ainda sem entender muito, Naruto apenas permaneceu observando o que viria a seguir. O olhar extremamente sedutor e provocativo dela de alguma forma o estava excitando. Ela percebeu a excitação dele, e sorriu com o canto da boca. Abaixou-se, ficando de joelhos. Beijou-o no pescoço, passando as mãos pelo peitoral, subindo pela nuca até pararem na cabeça. Separou-se dele, buscando ar. Tirou seu vestido.

Naruto, ao ver a rosada tirar seu vestido, corou violentamente. Uma vez que Sakura notou a face enrubescida do loiro, decidiu continuar, e pôs as mãos nas costas. Os olhos azuis do jovem se arregalaram ao seguirem o movimento do sutiã rosado que caiu do busto alvo dela até o chão. Ergueu os olhos, parando por um momento nos seios expostos da jovem a sua frente. Sentiu o sangue correr até sua cabeça, e logo em seguida sair num jorro forte por seu nariz. Desmaiou.

- Naruto? Naruto? – Sakura abanava o loiro, sem obter nenhum sucesso – Talvez tenha sido um pouco demais pra ele afinal...

_Naruto se viu diante de uma imensa grade, com uma espécie de cartaz, onde se lia "selo". Encarava a escuridão por detrás das barras de ferro, sabia exatamente o que jazia ali, adormecido. Ponderou por algum tempo se deveria ou não acordar a fera, entretanto era tarde demais. O demônio estava desperto.___

_- Vejo que não resistiu, jovem tolo – constatou a Raposa, abrindo seus olhos vermelhos gigantescos – Ainda é muito fraco para sequer pensar nisso.___

_- Sua raposa desgraçada, o que fez comigo? – indagou o loiro, provocando uma risada maligna na Kyuubi, ecoando por todo o ambiente que parecia uma escuridão sem fim.___

_- A melhor pergunta seria, o que eu não fiz contigo! Deixei você fazer as coisas por si mesmo, sem liberar seus instintos animais. Veja só no que deu! Um jovem desmaiado diante de uma garota seminua disposta a oferecer seu corpo! Patético... Vocês mortais me enojam. É uma pena que eu esteja preso aqui dentro, senão tiraria a virgindade dessa garota eu mesmo...___

_- Não fale assim da Sakura-chan! – gritou Naruto para a Kyuubi, num impulso raivoso.___

_- Olha só! O menininho acha que pode comigo... Hahahahahaha – foi tudo mais o que pôde ouvir ali._

Uma voz feminina alcançou seus ouvidos. Ao que parecia, era Sakura. Lentamente foi abrindo os olhos, aguardando sua vista entrar em foco novamente. A rosada estava sentada do lado dele. Olhou a sua volta, constatando que estava em casa, ao invés do lago onde tinha levado sua parceira. Fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido pela garota, que mostrava estar preocupada com ele.

- Desculpe... Acho que foi um pouco demais para você – disse Sakura, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Err... Bom, acho que foi... – Naruto não ousaria dizer que tudo o que conseguira fazer era obra da Kyuubi. Seria como admitir sua fraqueza – Sakura-chan?

- Sim?

- O que você disse pro Sasuke... É verdade? – os olhos azul-safira do loiro se fixaram nas orbes esmeralda da rosada, que corou.

- Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. Naruto, eu amo você... Por mais que você diga que gosta de nós três, eu quero que saiba que eu verdadeiramente te amo! – deu mais um beijo em Naruto, se demorando um pouco antes de voltar a falar – Bom... Agora eu vou indo, está ficando muito tarde e meus pais me matam se eu chegar depois da meia-noite.

- Certo então... E Sakura-chan? – Sakura virou-se e tornou a ter seus olhos fixos nos dele – Foi o melhor encontro que eu já tive... Obrigado.

Sakura corou, e se foi, mas sem antes voltar e dar um último beijo de boa-noite em seu amado. Percorreu a distância até sua casa rapidamente, entrando pela janela de seu quarto que permaneceu aberta desde a hora que saíra. Tirou o enfeite em forma de rosa, feito de esmeralda, que lhe fora dado por Naruto. Suspirou antes de se despir e abrir seu armário. Precisava dormir e absorver tudo o que acontecera ali. Quase havia tido sua primeira vez, por duas vezes, e, além disso, Sasuke estava de volta à vila. Parou por um momento, achando incrível que tivesse sido capaz de recusar o Uchiha por Naruto, sem nem ao menos parar para pensar. Estava mesmo apaixonada, afinal.

Naruto ficou deitado, e permaneceu assim até adormecer. A exaustão o levou a ter uma noite sem sonhos, e só acordou quando o sol já invadia o apartamento, alguns de seus raios iluminando o rosto do loiro. Sentou-se na cama, se espreguiçando. Sentia-se extremamente bem por ter dormido direito e ter tido um encontro com Sakura. Sorriu como apenas ele sabe sorrir.

Foi até a cozinha para preparar seu ramen de cada dia. Encheu o copinho com água, pondo-o no microondas logo em seguida. Dando prosseguimento ao seu ritual matinal, seguiu para o banheiro, onde escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Tudo ia como num dia normal, até se olhar no espelho.

- Esquisito... Tem algo de diferente em mim, mas não estou conseguindo notar o que é... Deve ser a minha imaginação – disse o loiro para si mesmo antes de voltar para a cozinha e comer seu café da manhã.

Saiu, sentindo o calor agradável do sol e a brisa matutina tão típica de Konoha nessa época do ano. Começou a ponderar. "Já tive um encontro com a Ino, e ontem saí com a Sakura-chan... Só falta mesmo a Hinata. Mas... O que eu faço? Todos os meus encontros, de alguma forma, acabaram praticamente com a Kyuubi tomando conta de mim e eu quase... Bem... Fazendo 'aquilo' com as duas. Isso não pode acontecer com a Hinata, até porque seria muito pra ela...". Naruto ia andando sem olhar para frente, quando trombou com alguém.

- Ah, descul... Ero-Sennin!

- Oh, olá Naruto, como foi seu encon... O QUE EM NOME DO GRANDE KAMI-SAMA É ISSO? – indagou o Sannin com uma cara de espanto.

- Hm? Isso o que? – o loiro estava confuso.

- Desde quando aprendeu a usar Henge no Jutsu para se parecer com ele?

- Henge? Eu não estou usando Henge... Porque a pergunta? E ele quem?

- Venha comigo – E agarrou o jovem pela gola da camisa branca que usava, já que decidira deixar a jaqueta em casa. O dia estava quente demais. Jiraya levou seu discípulo para um beco, onde tirou um livro.

- Não me venha com mais desses seus livros pervertidos, seu velho tarado! – disse Naruto, para logo em seguida notar que se tratava de um álbum. Jiraya o folheava rapidamente, até que parou numa foto específica. Tirou-a do lugar, e entregou-a ao jovem junto com um espelho.

- Olhe a foto, e compare – foi tudo o que disse o Sannin.

- Certo, certo... – Naruto analisou o jovem loiro na foto, e então se olhou no espelho novamente – M-m-mas o que é isso! Esse... Esse cara é igual a mim!

- Não Naruto, você que está igual a ele... O que aconteceu?

- Não sei! Mas tenho desconfianças de uma certa raposa...

- A Kyuubi? O que anda havendo? – e Naruto contou sobre os sonhos, e a conversa que tivera com a Raposa Demônio. Constataram que aquilo deveria fazer parte do "joguinho" dela. Mas na realidade, o loiro não mudara muito, já que se parecia bastante com o jovem na foto.

- Ei, Ero-Sennin, quem é esse cara, afinal?

- Ele é... – foi quando ouviram algo estranho vindo da rua. Saíram rapidamente do beco, dando de encontro com Sasuke e Sakura.

- Será que você pode me ouvir por um instante? – insistia o Uchiha, sem medir conseqüências.

- Não, já disse! – Sakura tentava se desvencilhar do jovem que segurava seu braço quando Naruto apareceu.

- Ei, já disse que ela está comigo! Será que dá pra largar antes que eu me aborreça mais? – o tom de voz do loiro era sério.

- Não se introme... Naruto, tem algo de diferente em você.

- É porque ele está parecido com alguém famoso – disse Jiraya saindo do mesmo lugar de seu discípulo.

- Quem? – indagaram Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele se parece com...


	13. Encontro secreto à luz do luar

**Capítulo 13: Encontro secreto à luz do luar****  
><strong>  
>- Então, Ero-Sennin, com quem eu estou parecido? – indagou Naruto impacientemente, após um momento onde o velho Sannin dos sapos pareceu hesitar em terminar a frase.<p>

- Err... Olhem ali! É uma loja de produtos de beleza em liquidação que está distribuindo armamento! – gritou o velho, fazendo com que no mesmo instante Sakura e Sasuke direcionassem seus olhares para a direção em que fora apontada pelo Sannin, enquanto Naruto simplesmente cruzou os braços – Err... Aquilo ali é ramen?

- Onde? – não havia nada quando o loiro virou sua cabeça. Não havia nada quando ele voltou a olhar para frente – Droga, Ero-Sennin! Odeio quando ele faz isso!

Enquanto isso, no alto de um edifício próximo, um certo Sannin de cabelos grisalhos se escondia. Aguardava o momento em que a área estivesse limpa novamente para poder descer dali, entretanto desconfiava do tempo necessário para isso acontecer. Os três simplesmente continuaram parados ali, procurando por ele. "Desculpe Naruto, não posso contar esse tipo de coisa a você desse jeito. Seria como de acertar com um martelo bem na sua cara. Mas você está idêntico a ele... Ao seu pai... Yondaime. Minato, se você visse como seu filho se parece contigo teria orgulho do garoto. Espero que onde você e Kushina estiverem, estejam olhando o jovem Naruto crescendo", pensou Jiraya enquanto buscava um modo de sair do alto do prédio sem ser visto.

Naruto, por outro lado, estava agora sentado no chão, ponderando sobre sua mudança na aparência. "Com quem diabos eu me pareço?", era tudo o que conseguia pensar, quando tudo ficou escuro. Viu-se diante do mesmo portão imenso, com o selo na fechadura impedindo que se abrisse. Encarou os olhos rubros do Demônio Raposa, sabia que era o momento para respostas.

- Apareça sua raposa desgraçada! – gritou, tendo sua voz ecoado no infinito da escuridão de sua própria mente.

- Então, garotinho, gostou do meu presentinho? – indagou ironicamente a Kyuubi, abrindo seu sorriso maléfico, e encarando com mais intensidade o pequeno ser loiro a sua frente.

- O que você fez comigo?

- Nada... Apenas fiz os outros notarem o quão parecido você é com ele... – disse com desgosto a Raposa.

- Ele? Quem é ele? – perguntou num berro, Naruto que cada vez mais se perguntava sobre a identidade do loiro na foto.

- Seu pai.

Por um momento, tudo rodou. Aquele era mesmo... O pai dele? Seria possível que finalmente descobriria algo sobre seus pais? A Raposa de Nove Caudas notou o tom chocado na face do loiro, e gargalhou gostosamente da confusão de seu hospedeiro. Tudo passou a ganhar cor novamente. Naruto se viu de joelhos no meio da rua onde estava antes da Kyuubi aparecer em sua mente. Sakura o estava abraçando, preocupada. Acordou ao sentir o calor e suavidade da pele da kunoichi e o perfume dos cabelos rosados dela.

- S-Sakura-chan? – Naruto chamou, surpreso.

- O que houve? Você levantou e começou a gritar coisas sem sentido, depois caiu de joelhos e não falou mais nada! Fiquei preocupada, nunca mais faça isso! - a rosada o repreendeu, mas não conseguia ficar brava com ele pois não sabia o que havia se passado entre o loiro e a raposa. Naruto esquadrinhou o ambiente, encontrando Jiraya no alto de um prédio próximo, o observando cuidadosamente. Seus olhares se encontraram, e o Sannin fez um gesto com as mãos, mostrando o polegar para cima. Piscou o olho, e fez menção de ir. Naruto beijou Sakura rapidamente nos lábios, e rapidamente estava encarando seu sensei.

- Ero-Sennin, ele é meu pai, certo? – a pergunta fez com que os olhos de Jiraya se arregalassem.

- C-como você...? – Jiraya parou por um momento, e prosseguiu – Foi a Kyuubi, não foi?

- Foi. Mas ela não me disse quem foi meu pai, e pretendo que você me diga – o loiro falava com seu tom de voz calmo e sério, mas no fundo de seu peito, um coração batia acelerado por saber mais dos pais que o haviam abandonado indo para o outro mundo quando ele ainda era um bebê.

- Sente-se. Acho que isso pode ser um pouco chocante pra você.

- Certo – disse ao sentar-se – Então, quem é ele?

- Meu melhor aluno. Chamava-se Namikaze Minato.

- E quanto ao Uzumaki, do meu nome?

- Era de sua mãe... Minha sobrinha, Uzumaki Kushina – Naruto olhou fixamente para seu mestre.

- Então isso significa que...

- Somos parentes... Exatamen... – Jiraya foi impedido de continuar pelo loiro que o abraçava. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dele.

- Eu... Tenho uma família, afinal? – disse entre soluços.

- Tem. Eu... – ficaram assim por um momento silencioso, onde tudo que se ouvia eram os soluços de Naruto e o vento soprando - Vou continuar, tudo bem?

- Certo – respondeu largando de Jiraya.

- Bom... Não há muito que dizer dele. Era um gênio como shinobi, meu melhor aluno na arte das mulheres – não pôde deixar de sorrir ao relembrar do galante Minato, e na forma com que ele fazia sucesso com as garotas – E virou uma lenda aqui em Konoha. Quer vê-lo adulto?

- Sim! Sim!

- Ele está ali – apontou para as estátuas dos Hokages – Entre Sarutobi-sensei e Tsunade.

- Ehhhhhhhhh? V-v-v-você q-quer d-dizer que m-meu pai era... – Naruto não conseguiu se conter e gritou alto o suficiente para que Sakura e Sasuke, que ainda estavam na rua pudessem localizar os dois e ir até ali. Seus parceiros não entendiam muito bem o que se passava ali, até Jiraya falar novamente.

- Isso. Sua família é composta de grandes shinobi Naruto. Seu tio é um dos Sannin... No caso, eu – deu uma risada e prosseguiu – E seu pai foi, nada mais, nada menos, que Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato!

Os três ali ficaram boquiabertos. Nunca imaginariam que Naruto, sempre o fracassado, burro, desatento, ninja hiperativo número um de cabeça para baixo, seria descendente direto do maior Hokage que Konoha já teve. Um momento de silêncio se passou, até que Jiraya, se levantando, deu um abraço em seu discípulo e disse estar indo. Sentiu que estava sensibilizado pelo momento. Após a ida do Sannin, Naruto finalmente pôde falar algo.

- Quem diria... Eu, filho do Yondaime e sobrinho do Ero-Sennin...

- Parece que você finalmente encontrou suas origens, Naruto... E descobriu que ainda tem família nesse mundo – disse Sakura com um sorriso, plantando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e abraçando-o logo em seguida – Parabéns.

- Hmpf... Quem diria que um fracassado como você seria filho do maior shinobi de Konoha – comentou Sasuke, apenas para levar um soco da rosada e acabar no hospital, local de onde não deveria ter saído. Sakura resumiu rapidamente para o loiro a razão de estarem ali, e dizendo estar ocupada demais com o Uchiha, acabou tendo que voltar para sua tarefa de cuidar de seu ex-parceiro.

Ainda sentindo orgulho e felicidade correndo dentro de si, Uzumaki Naruto continuou andando ao acaso por Konoha, sem lembrar do que tinha de fazer. "E quem se importa em fazer alguma coisa? Eu não estou sozinho afinal! Sempre me senti meio estranho por não ter uma família com laços de sangue... E agora eu tenho!", pensava alegre até que sentiu algo fofo bater em si. Acordou de seus pensamentos apenas para ver que havia atropelado, sem querer, Hinata que agora estava no chão.

- Gah! Hinata! Desculpe! – disse Naruto, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- N-não f-faz m-mal... E-estou bem, N-Naruto-kun – disse a Hyuuga, corada como sempre.

- Bem... Então acho que está tudo bem... Ah! Lembrei o que eu queria fazer! – disse o loiro, batendo com a mão fechada na outra aberta, como se martelasse algo – Hinata, que tal se hoje nós saíssemos?

- É-é... B-bem, t-tem um p-problema... – Hinata corou, mas Naruto notou que o olhar que normalmente é cheio de ternura da jovem se encheu de tristeza. Algo havia acontecido – M-meu pai o-ouviu o-os r-rumores e n-não a-aprova...

- Certo então – disse o loiro, decidido.

- C-como?

- Se o seu pai não quer que eu saia contigo porque já estou saindo com a Ino e Sakura-chan... Então eu não saio contigo, tudo bem – Naruto foi se aproximando a herdeira Hyuuga com um sorriso singelo – Mas não se preocupe... Isso não quer dizer que eu goste menos de você do que das outras. Já disse... Não posso escolher. Não se desanime.

Para Hinata, o que se seguiu depois da fala de Naruto fez com que seu mundo girasse. Ele estava próximo, e ela já podia sentir a respiração do loiro, olhava fixamente para seus olhos safira, sentia o rosto corar. Fechou os olhos por um momento, quando sentiu os lábios de Naruto em uma de suas bochechas. Seu mundo girou, se apoiou numa parede próxima e lutou contra o desmaio.

- Hinata, você está bem? – indagou preocupado o loiro.

- S-sim... – foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

- Então, se não se importa... Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver, tudo bem por você?

- C-claro, Naruto-kun...

O dia passou rapidamente para Naruto. Sabia que sua entrada no clã Hyuuga seria barrada caso tentasse ir falar com o pai de Hinata. E imaginava também que Hyuuga Hiashi fosse tomar alguma atitude como aquela. "Tão típico desses nobres...", pensou Naruto enquanto reunia seu equipamento. O sol se punha no horizonte quando terminou os preparativos. Trajava uma calça preta, as sandálias ninja de sempre, uma camisa preta com o símbolo de Konoha estampado em vermelho no peito, e uma jaqueta aberta, também preta. Precisava ser o mais discreto possível para passar por tantos sensores oculares, conhecidos como Byakugan.

Uma leve brisa corria nos redores do pequeno vilarejo dos Hyuuga. Hinata, sentada em sua janela, apenas deixava que os ventos carregassem suas lágrimas para fora de si. A tristeza proporcionada pela decisão de seu pai era algo mais forte do que ela mesma era capaz de suportar sem extravasar. "Naruto-kun...".

Naruto estava parado, taticamente escondido na vegetação dos arredores. Esquadrinhava cada parte da entrada principal do lugar que teria de invadir. Seria sua prova de que era um verdadeiro shinobi. "Não posso deixar de ver a Hinata... E também não posso deixar que outra pessoa que não seja a Hinata me veja", pensou. O uso do Hiraishin no Jutsu não era aconselhável, por não ter total domínio da técnica, e o clarão proporcionado seria um alerta de invasão. Teria de confiar na sua inteligência, perícia, e uso de suas técnicas que não chamam a atenção. Resumindo... Era uma missão suicida.

Usando kagebunshins fez um estudo detalhado de todo o entorno do clã Hyuuga, achando uma pequena brecha. Num dos cantos da pequena muralha construída estava, tecnicamente, fora do ponto de vista dos guardas. Obviamente que teria de saber se eles costumavam usar o Byakugan normalmente, ou se o mantinham desligado de modo a conservar chakra. Henge no Jutsu foi útil, já que se transformou num pequeno sapo, e passou perto da guarda sem atrair nenhuma atenção. "Ótimo... Sem Byakugan".

Passou por cima da brecha na guarda, estava dentro. Olhou seu relógio de bolso, constatando terem se passado cerca de duas horas desde que o sol se punha. Mas sua tarefa não se resumia a apenas passar pelos muros do clã. Ainda tinha que seguir discretamente até a casa principal, que ficava exatamente no centro. Fora as armadilhas, as pessoas que eventualmente teria de evadir e outros contratempos, parecia uma tarefa fácil. O problema eram exatamente os contratempos.

Parou para observar o ambiente, encontrando a grande mansão no meio da vila se erguendo diante de si ainda um pouco distante. Era para lá que seguiria, e decidiu ir logo antes que fosse pego. Seguiu nas sombras, sem usar chakra para que ninguém percebesse sua presença nas ruas do clã. O que parecia uma tarefa impossível se mostrou mais fácil do que o esperado, visto que não encontrou armadilhas pelo caminho e nem habitantes. Sabia que não era sua habilidade como shinobi que o havia feito passar. Pelo visto sua estrela brilhava com força naquele dia, pois a sorte era grande.

Se agachou na sombra imensa da casa, procurando algum jeito de descobrir onde ficava o quarto de Hinata, mas parece que até nisso teve sorte. A jovem Hyuuga Hinata estava sentada na janela de seu quarto, e Naruto sentiu como se fosse perfurado por uma kunai em seu peito quando constatou que ela estava chorando. Sem se demorar mais ali, já que ver as lágrimas da jovem o machucava tanto quanto ela se sentia machucada, pulou discretamente no telhado, usando o mínimo de chakra possível. Usou tão pouco chakra que quase não alcança o telhado, tendo que se segurar antes de subir. Andou sorrateiramente até o ponto acima do quarto dela, pondo sua cabeça para fora do telhado.

- Psiu! Hinata! – sussurrou Naruto do alto da casa.

- Agora... Parece até que... Ele está falando comigo – disse entre soluços a Hyuuga.

- Ei! Olha pra cima! – o loiro continuou sussurrando, e finalmente conseguiu chamar a atenção de Hinata para o alto.

- N-Naruto-kun! – disse, ainda num tom baixo, a jovem.

- Heh... Bom, se você não pode ir até em meu encontro, eu venho de encontro até você... – disse o shinobi loiro com seu sorriso de sempre.

- B-bom... E-entre... – disse num tom baixo a garota, abrindo mais a janela para dar passagem ao seu amado.

Assim que Naruto entrou, Hinata o abraçou com todo o ímpeto que tinha em vê-lo. Corada, sem dúvida, apenas ficou ali, aproveitando o momento com aquele que sempre estivera em seu coração desde da época da Academia Shinobi. O loiro se separou da jovem de olhos perolados por um momento, seus olhares fixos um no outro. Seus rostos se aproximavam, suas respiração se mesclavam. Seus lábios se tocaram, num beijo simples e terno, mas que ficará marcado na vida dos dois para sempre.


	14. A chegada do Kazekage

**Capítulo 14: A chegada do Kazekage**

Suas pernas tremiam, seus joelhos estavam bambos. Seu mundo rodou, e sua pele queimava com o toque suave dos lábios de seu amado nos seus. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia incrivelmente bem, começava a perder a força em seu corpo... Estava para desmaiar novamente. "Preciso... Lutar... Contra... Isso!", repetia a jovem Hyuuga Hinata mentalmente enquanto continuava com suas mãos apoiadas gentilmente no peitoral de Naruto, que a beijava calma e carinhosamente, sem aprofundar muito. Ele sabia que se fosse muito além do limite dela, poderia ocasionalmente fazê-la desmaiar, e desde o momento em que ele era um invasor, isso não seria bom para ele. Separaram-se, Hinata ainda com os olhos fechados, aproveitando cada momento de um sonho que vira realidade.

- Hinata? – chamou o loiro, ainda num tom baixo.

- S-sim... Naruto-kun? – respondeu a jovem ainda com a voz falhando.

- Não pense que porque seu pai não aprova isso, eu te amo menos do que as outras. Pode ser meio difícil para vocês compreenderem isso, mas... Eu realmente gosto muito de cada uma de vocês e não sei se posso escolher – disse Naruto, com a mão na nuca e seu sorriso singelo e que passava tanta confiança para a Hyuuga.

- N-Naruto-kun... – foi tudo o que disse antes de enterrar o rosto no peitoral do garoto-raposa e ali permanecer por alguns segundos. Naruto acariciava gentilmente os cabelos negro-azulados da Hyuuga, enquanto ela apenas se deixava levar por seus sonhos ali, abraçada com o único que sempre amou. Tudo ia bem, até...

- Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama mandou que eu viesse aqui ter certeza de que você está bem – disse Neji, batendo na porta – Estou entrando.

Uma onda de pânico tomou conta de Hinata, que não sabia o que fazer. Apenas encarou, corada, seu primo que adentrava seu quarto. Mal percebeu, mas não estava mais agarrada à Naruto. Neji a fitou, confuso. Não havia razão para que ela estivesse corada, ou havia? Indagou-se sobre seu visual, talvez estivesse algo esquisito, ou estranho. Resolveu perguntar.

- Hinata-sama... Algo errado comigo? – perguntou o gênio Hyuuga.

- S-se há algo errado c-com v-você? – por um momento Hinata olhou à sua volta, sem achar Naruto em seu quarto, "Foi tudo um sonho?" – N-não, Neji-niisan... Só gostaria de ficar sozinha... Por favor.

- Certo. Caso precise de alguma coisa, estarei lá embaixo – disse Neji ao fechar a porta.

Hinata virou-se para a janela, ainda se perguntando sobre o paradeiro do loiro no qual estava abraçada tinha poucos segundos. Mas suas perguntas foram respondidas quando viu um clarão na sua janela, e logo em seguida uma kunai com uma mensagem cravada no parapeito. Pegou a pequena arma, desenrolando a mensagem que estava amarrada ao cabo. Abriu e leu.

_Hinata,___

_Preparei esta mensagem para no caso de precisar sair antes do previsto, já que não quero correr riscos. Quero que saiba que, mesmo estando todos contra tudo o que estamos passando, continuo te amando tanto quanto as outras, até porque se não amasse, não invadiria a vila do clã mais bem protegido de toda Konoha apenas para te ver. Não vou me alongar, já que não sei muito bem o que escrever, mas deixo avisado que de vez em quando pretendo voltar para te ver, por isso não se preocupe, só continue sendo a Hinata que eu gosto tanto.__  
><em>_Naruto_

No momento em que Neji entrara no quarto, Naruto já estava no telhado, tendo se movido extremamente rápido. Na verdade foi inconsciente, já que quando deu por si estava no alto da Casa Principal do clã Hyuuga. Ouviu o som da porta se fechando, indicando que Neji havia saído. Pegou a kunai cuja mensagem estava enrolada, fez os selos e finalmente sussurrou "Hiraishin no Jutsu", deixando a mensagem e a kunai no parapeito da janela do quarto da Hyuuga. Entretanto, algo saiu errado e a próxima imagem que o loiro teve logo quando o transporte rápido terminou, foi um poste. Bateu com seu ombro no poste, deslocando seu centro de gravidade e fazendo com que caísse no chão rolando por alguns metros antes de dar com a cara no chão e finalmente parar em frente ao prédio onde ficava seu apartamento.

- Sabia que eu deveria ter usado Henge no Jutsu e voltado por onde eu vim – disse Naruto tirando a poeira da roupa.

Entrou em casa, sentando-se na cozinha. Olhou para o relógio na parede, constatando que era pouco mais de dez horas quando voltou. "Cara... Se não fosse o Neji eu teria ficado muito mais, só que eu não posso arriscar", pensava o loiro quando algo suspeito em seu apartamento chamou sua atenção. Não tinha sentido a presença ali, mas estava evidente: Não estava sozinho. Ligou as luzes da sala apenas para encontrar um sujeito ruivo sentado em seu sofá, dormindo.

- Err... Gaara? – chamou o loiro, acordando o jovem que dormia sentado.

- Sim?

- Uh... O que você está fazendo aqui? – indagou Naruto, confuso.

- Dormindo, até você me acordar, agora estou falando com você... – respondeu, sem expressão, o Kazekage.

- Sim, mas o que você faz aqui em Konoha? Não devia estar cuidando de Suna?

- Bom... Considere isso como uma viagem diplomática – respondeu o ruivo, levantando-se – Bom, eu vim aqui fazer um pedido, na verdade.

- Pedido, é?

- Isso... Como a Hokage nos informou que devido à proximidade do festival do dia dos namorados...

- DIA DOS NAMORADOS? – foi uma indagação, entretanto saiu como um grito. Graças aos eventos ocorridos com as três kunoichi, havia se esquecido completamente do dia dos namorados... A situação poderia ficar séria.

- Isso... Devido ao festival, os hotéis de Konoha estão cheios e mesmo que eu quisesse, não seria capaz de arrumar uma vaga em algum hotel daqui, então venho até aqui para pedir que me hospede até mais ou menos o fim do festival, se não se importar... – Naruto não estava mais ouvindo, mergulhara em seus pensamentos sobre o festival, e quem levar – Você está me ouvindo?

- Se eu escolher a Sakura-chan, a Ino e a Hinata vão ficar... – Naruto murmurava algo consigo mesmo.

- Não me deixa outra escolha...

Alguns segundos depois, na sala que antes abrigava apenas um ruivo adormecido, agora tínhamos uma quantidade absurda de areia, e além do Kazekage controlador da areia, também havia um loiro pendurado de ponta a cabeça gritando.

- Está prestando atenção agora?

- Estou! Estou! – gritou Naruto, ainda de cabeça para baixo – Mas me tira daqui!

- Então, posso me hospedar aqui?

- Pode! Mas me solta! – num instante o loiro caía de cabeça no chão, solto pela a areia do ruivo.

Os dois arrumaram o sofá, de modo a se tornar mais confortável para o ruivo dormir, o que o próprio Kazekage julgou desnecessário, já que desde que o Shukaku foi retirado de seu corpo que ele era capaz de dormir e o fazia de qualquer jeito e em qualquer lugar, e após recolherem toda a areia para dentro do jarro de Gaara, finalmente poderiam conversar normalmente.

- Então, Gaara... Você disse que Tsunade no baachan tinha mencionado a vocês... Você não veio sozinho? – indagou o loiro.

- Na verdade, Temari veio comigo. Mas ela está hospedada na casa de Nara Shikamaru – respondeu apático o Kazekage.

- Eh? E por que você não está lá com ela?

- Quem sabe o que eu faria com ele se os visse juntos?

- Então eles estão realmente juntos? Isso é novo... Sempre achei que o Shikamaru não tivesse paciência pra essas coisas! – disse Naruto rindo, até que recebeu um soco na cabeça. De quem? Adivinhem!

- Idiota! Não é porque eu não tenho paciência que eu não sou homem!

- Isso daqui ta parecendo a casa da mãe Joana! Como você entrou aqui, afinal? – perguntou o loiro ainda com a mão na cabeça.

- A porta estava aberta... – respondeu o Nara com uma gota na cabeça.

- Olá, Shikamaru – disse Gaara, olhando fixamente para o namorado de sua irmã.

- Ah, como vai, Kazekage-dono – respondeu educadamente o jovem Chuunnin, temendo por sua vida internamente. "Cara, que saco... Seria melhor se ele não fosse um psicopata maníaco, mas como sempre... Problemático".

- Certo, ainda tem mais alguém que pretenda entrar aqui? – indagou com certo sarcasmo o loiro.

- Eu – respondeu uma voz feminina, vinda da porta.

- Temari? – indagou Gaara, apenas para ter sua confirmação no momento em que um leque imenso atingiu a cabeça de Shikamaru.

- Idiota! Como ousa me deixar para trás! – gritou a loira, ajudando-o a se levantar logo em seguida.

Após algumas confusões e esclarecimentos, Shikamaru e Temari estavam para ir embora, quando o Nara lembrou o que estava realmente indo fazer ali. Virou-se para Naruto, pedindo para falar com ele em particular. Os dois foram para o terraço, onde o loiro se sentou na beirada e o moreno apenas permaneceu de pé, ao lado dele.

- Então... O que é tão importante que você não pode falar na frente deles? – perguntou Naruto, curioso.

- Bem, é sobre as garotas... Já sabe quem vai levar ao festival?

- Na verdade... Não.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, se você quiser ouvir...

O sol nascia no horizonte quando Naruto acordava de uma noite de sonhos doces com uma certa jovem de cabelos negro-azulados e sua invasão ao clã Hyuuga. E não só isso como também não houve sequer uma interrupção da Kyuubi dessa vez. Estava realmente bem-humorado naquela manhã de sol. Saiu para aproveitar o dia, deixando Gaara adormecido no sofá. Achou esquisita a forma com que o Kazekage dormia, já que estava sentado e dormindo. Mas, gosto não se discute não é mesmo?

Ia andando pela rua, decidido a tomar alguma atitude quanto à situação de Sakura e Sasuke. Precisava mostrar para o Uchiha que ele havia conquistado Sakura e nada do que fizesse a faria mudar de opinião, mas encontrava dificuldades em achar uma forma segura de fazer isso. Tudo estava se tornando, como diria Shikamaru, problemático em torno do jovem chamado Uzumaki Naruto. Ia perdido em pensamentos, quando foi acordado por um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Bom-dia, Naruto! – disse Sakura, sorridente. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam mais do que o normal em reflexo à luz solar.

- Hm? Ah... Bom-dia, Sakura-chan! Nossa... Você está linda hoje... – disse o loiro, sem nem pensar no que havia dito. Apenas percebeu-a corar levemente, antes de sentir seus lábios contra os dele. Foram andando juntos, conversando e rindo, quando cruzaram com outra das garotas: Hinata. Assim que o viu, foi correndo até ele.

- Naruto-kun! – disse a Hyuuga, enquanto abraçava o loiro com força em sua cintura.

- Bom-dia, Hinata! – respondeu sorridente o jovem. "Ela fica uma gracinha quando está feliz... Tenho que visitá-la o mais rápido possível". Foi acordado de seus pensamentos por um vulto enorme que passou por cima dos três. Era um jovem montado num... Cachorro? Sim, um cachorro enorme!

- Ei, Naruto! – disse o rapaz, num tom agressivo.

- Ah... Oi, Kiba! – respondeu Naruto.

- Não me venha com papo furado! Largue a Hinata, ou então você vai se ver comigo e com Akamaru, certo Akamaru? – gritou Kiba, recebendo um latido do enorme cão em resposta. Partiram para cima de Naruto, Hinata e Sakura.

Enquanto isso, o Kazekage acordava na casa de Naruto. Foi até o banheiro e lavou seu rosto, partindo para a cozinha logo em seguida. Abriu o armário, e para seu profundo desespero, não havia nada ali. Seu estômago roncou alto, e começou a sentir suas tendências homicidas aflorando. Precisava comer. Soltou um urro.

- NARUTOOOOOO! – gritou o Kazekage.

Kiba vinha na direção de Hinata e Naruto, que se separaram na hora em que notaram o imenso cão Akamaru rumando para eles. Sakura tomou distância, apenas analisando a melhor hora para apartar a investida do jovem Inuzuka. Naruto pulou para o lado direito, e ao aterrissar soltou um espirro (decorrente do grito de Gaara, caso não tenham percebido), caindo no chão.

- É agora, vamos Akamaru! – disse Kiba, indo em direção ao loiro no chão. Ia se aproximando cada vez mais, e quando estava quase no raio de ação de Naruto, algo os jogou para longe. Naruto apenas fitou o cachorro imenso caído, com seu dono alguns metros mais longe. Olhou para Sakura, mas ela estava longe demais para isso. Virou-se para Hinata, que estava com seu Byakugan ativado e sua pose tradicional de seu estilo de taijutsu, o Jyuuken.

- Nunca mais tente fazer uma coisa dessas, Kiba-kun! – a Hyuuga nunca foi vista naquele estado, mas diante de um possível ataque a seu amado, a personalidade amável e gentil de Hinata deu lugar a um instinto protetor.

Kiba se levantava aos poucos, sentindo o golpe recebido de Hinata. Mas não teve muito tempo para se colocar de novo no combate, pois uma onda imensa de areia o atirou para além do centro de Konoha. A areia cobriu a rua, e logo vinha um Kazekage faminto e louco com seu sorriso característico de um psicopata.

- Naruto... Comida! – era tudo o que Gaara conseguia dizer em seu estado.


	15. Confusões no café da manhã

**Capítulo 15: Confusões no Café da Manhã**

Todos presentes no momento em que Kiba atacara Naruto agora fitavam o Kazekage, sem reação. A simples imagem de Konoha totalmente lavada em areia, assim como seus habitantes, ridicularizava toda e qualquer idéia de que aquela era, de fato, a mais forte das Vilas Shinobi. Eis que, repentinamente, os presentes notam uma nuvem de areia levantando no fim da rua. Naruto força sua vista tentando ver de quem se tratava.

- Uh oh... – foi tudo o que o loiro se resumiu a dizer.

- O-o q-que h-houve, Naruto-kun? – indagou Hinata, receosa.

- A Ino está vindo aí, e está suja de areia – respondeu Naruto, procurando por um lugar onde pudesse se esconder.

- Ehh? A Ino ta suja? CORRAM POR SUAS VIDAS! – gritou Sakura, antes de sumir dentro da loja mais próxima. Naruto, num surto de curiosidade, leu a placa pendurada no alto de entrada, que dizia "Sex Shop Uzumaki Jiraya, melhores produtos, melhores preços". Não pôde evitar, senão rir um pouco de quando a rosada descobrisse onde realmente estava. Escondeu-se dentro de um vaso, na tentativa de se salvar da fúria de uma loira que estava para chegar. Hinata acabou entrando no mesmo vaso de Naruto, sobrando assim, apenas Gaara no meio da rua.

A nuvem vinha aumentando conforme a loira se aproximava. O chão tremia, um estrondo era ouvido a cada passo dado. Gaara, ao notar a nuvem, saiu de seu estado psicopata por um momento para compreender o que estava acontecendo ali. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nem teve tempo de assimilar. Ino veio correndo e lhe aplicou uma voadora, fazendo com que o Kazekage voasse alguns metros. Ainda sem entender direito o que acontecia, afinal, seu escudo de areia deveria tê-lo protegido, viu uma onda imensa de sua própria areia indo em sua direção, e logo depois não viu mais nada. Estava soterrado. Lembrou-se de que o Shukaku não o protegia mais e suspirou, quase respirando areia.

- E NUNCA MAIS OUSE ME SUJAR DE NOVO! – gritou a loira antes de tirar o excesso de areia de seu corpo.

Enquanto isso, dentro do vaso imenso, Naruto e Hinata se abraçavam com medo do monstro loiro que atacava o Kazekage do lado de fora. Até que a loira gritou, e com isso tudo ficou silencioso novamente. Os dois se entreolharam por um segundo antes de compreenderem a posição extremamente estranha em que se encontravam. Hinata não conseguiu evitar, e desmaiou, corando demasiadamente.

- E-ei! Hinata! Acorde! – gritou Naruto, ainda dentro do vaso. Sua voz ecoava, mas a jovem Hyuuga não respondia. Sem saber o que fazer, o loiro passou a sacudi-la, até que o vaso onde estavam caiu, quebrando em vários pedaços e revelando o casal que se escondia. Um minuto de silêncio se passou, onde Ino encarava Naruto, que hora encarava Ino e hora olhava para Hinata, ainda desmaiada e corada. Foi quando todos ouviram um grito.

- AHHHH! TARADO! TARADO! – gritava Sakura, saindo da loja onde estava. Naruto tentou segurar o riso, pois sabia onde sua parceira estava escondida, mas não foi bem sucedido. Gargalhava até não conseguir mais respirar, e isso atraiu a atenção de Sakura também para si. Gaara se desenterrava, e ao notar a cena um tanto quanto inusitada, também parou para olhar.

- Err... Por que eu acho que tem algo errado nessa cena e que eu não estou percebendo? – perguntou Naruto para si mesmo, fazendo uma cara pensativa.

- Naruto-kun... S-sua m-mão... – disse Hinata, ainda num estado de semi-consciência.

- Hm? Como? – disse distraído, até notar o local onde sua mão fora parar na queda. Estava exatamente sobre Hinata, com sua mão direita sobre o seio esquerdo da jovem. Talvez fosse por isso que todos ali o estivessem olhando tão estranhamente.

- Ta... Tarado! – gritou Sakura antes de aplicar um soco muito bem dado no rosto de Naruto, que perdeu a consciência logo depois.

Tudo estava escuro, mas ele ainda podia ouvir um certo burburinho a sua volta. Não compreendia o que era dito porque tinha a impressão de que seus ouvidos estavam tapados. Lentamente foi recobrando a consciência e passava a ouvir melhor, e sentir tudo o que acontecia consigo e à sua volta. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, temendo o que poderia encontrar, mas tudo o que viu foi Hinata debruçada sobre si, enquanto Ino e Sakura discutiam ao seu lado. Gaara parecia estar fora da areia.

- Viu Sakura? Você com essa mania de atacar os tarados matou o Naruto! – disse Ino, preocupada. Aparentemente estavam preocupadas com o estado do loiro. Era comovente.

- Eu não o matei... Só pus pra dormir um pouco! – defendeu-se Sakura, do jeito que pôde.

_Longe dali, numa caverna escura, uma reunião se dava. O ambiente era iluminado apenas por algumas poucas velas que criavam um ar soturno dentro da gruta, e pouco se via de cada um dos presentes na ocasião. A única parte que se podia ver de um deles com clareza era um par de globos oculares vermelhos pulsantes.___

_- Quando vamos agir? – indagou um deles, seu tom de voz parecia ansioso.___

_- Logo. Mas fique frio Kisame... Em breve você terá muito que matar – respondeu uma voz sinistra vinda do fundo da caverna.___

_- Ótimo... Garanto que não o desapontarei – respondeu o mesmo de antes, e assim a reunião foi desfeita e todos ali presentes se foram._

Voltando a Konoha, Naruto, agora acordado, levava Gaara para seu local favorito dentro da vila: Ichiraku Ramen. Ia pensando na vida, e em tudo que acontecia no momento. "Foi aqui que tudo começou... E hoje tudo está tão mudado. Pessoas se foram, pessoas entraram em minha vida. Mas tudo o que sei, é que agora eu quero o meu ramen, já que isso nunca mudou! É isso aí!". Já o Kazekage estava distraído com outras coisas. "Aquela garota... Ino, não é? Gostei dela".

_Depois que conseguiu sair debaixo de tanta areia, o Kazekage parecia furioso. E realmente estava. "Hoje eu mato um...", era tudo o que pensava até vê-la. Assim que sua cabeça saiu debaixo de toda aquela areia, seus olhos verdes pararam numa figura loira que estava parada de costas para ele.___

_- Uau... – disse num tom baixo, para si mesmo._

No fim, tudo acabou em ramen, como sempre. Agora que o café da manhã estava devidamente tomado, e as confusões esclarecidas (ao menos quase todas), Gaara disse ter de resolver o pequeno "incidente" com a areia no escritório da Hokage, e deixou Naruto a pensar no que fazer. "Hmm... tem um tempo que eu não falo com a Ino. Acho que vou passar na floricultura dos Yamanaka só pra ver se ela anda mais calma... Cara, o Gaara realmente não devia ter jogado areia nela". E não tendo mais o que fazer, foi andando calmamente até a Floricultura Yamanaka.

Ao virar a esquina da rua da casa de Ino, Naruto acabou avistando, sem querer, Sakura e Hinata. As duas entravam sorrateiramente pela porta dos fundos da Floricultura, que se localizava num beco. O loiro apenas conseguiu vê-las um segundo antes delas desaparecerem de sua vista entrando na viela. Coçou sua nuca por um momento antes de se decidir. Foi atrás delas.

Ino trancou a porta dos fundos, apenas por questão de segurança. Não é que alguém seria tolo o suficiente de invadir um estabelecimento onde um famoso clã de Shinobi trabalhava. Seria praticamente suicídio. Mas nunca se podia ter certeza. Após passar a chave do cadeado, a loira virou-se para suas rivais amorosas com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Meninas... Precisamos mesmo conversar – disse Ino, puxando duas cadeiras do canto da sala – Sentem-se, por favor.

- Ino, não estou gostando dessa sua cara... O que você está planejando? – indagou Sakura, sempre alerta com as atitudes estranhas de sua amiga loira – Da última vez que eu entrei aqui, acabei saindo sem a minha camisa...

- S-s-sem... C-camisa? – Hinata se espantou com a afirmativa da rosada.

- Hm? Ahhh, bom... Hehe, não é nada disso! Ela inventou de me mostrar uma tinta tirada das pétalas das flores e corroeu minha camisa, foi só isso! – respondeu Sakura corada. Por um momento tinha pensado inocentemente, mas ao que pôde constatar, Hinata não pensava mais tão ingenuamente como antes. Ela estava mesmo mudando.

- Posso continuar? – perguntou Ino, sem se preocupar com a resposta – Bom... Acho que vamos ter duas coisas para falar. A primeira é o seguinte: Parece que os outros garotos da vila não vão aceitar essa nossa relação com o Naruto assim tão fácil.

- Percebi... O Sasuke mesmo no hospital não me deixa em paz! E olha que ele ainda tem a perspectiva de ser preso e não dá a mínima... Ele quer mesmo é atrapalhar o Naruto – constatou a rosada com uma mão em seu queixo, adotando uma expressão pensativa.

- O-o K-Kiba-kun... T-também a-atacou o Naruto-kun h-hoje... – disse Hinata, timidamente. Sentia-se mal por ter feito seu amado ser atacado, por mais que não fosse culpa sua. Mas essa era a Hinata, sempre pondo os outros antes de si.

- E eu... Bem... Vocês viram como o Kazekage olhou para mim? Ele ficou me encarando de um jeito meio esquisito, então eu resolvi ler a mente dele – disse Ino risonha.

- E o que você descobriu? – Sakura agora mostrava interesse na mente de um ser tão perturbado como o Kazekage Gaara.

- Que ele é um pervertido tarado que só pensa em sexo... E que ele gostou de mim – respondeu a loira, corada.

Nesse momento, em uma janela a poucos metros de distância dali, um pequenino sapo escutava toda a conversa impressionado com o que ouvira. Então Gaara mostrou interesse em uma de suas namoradas? Seria interessante impedi-lo de ficar paquerando Ino, principalmente porque o Kazekage estava hospedado em sua casa. Decidiu parar de pensar na vida e tornar a prestar a atenção na conversa.

- O kazekage... pervertido? Quem diria... – disse Sakura em tom de desdém.

- N-não c-consigo imaginar... – comentou Hinata, seu rosto ruborizado como um pimentão.

- Tudo bem... Contanto que eu tenha o Naruto não preciso me preocupar com esse tarado – brincou Ino, lançando alguns socos no ar.

Enquanto isso, na Torre da Hokage...

- Atchin! – espirrou o Kazekage, no escritório de Tsunade.

- Resfriado? – indagou a Hokage, já pegando um remédio em sua gaveta.

- Acho que estão falando de mim por aí...

- Compreendo...

Voltando aos fundos da Floricultura Yamanaka, as três continuaram a falar das intenções dos outros garotos com quem sempre conviveram. Na verdade, Naruto descobriu muito sobre seus amigos escutando àquela conversa. Descobriu que Shikamaru começou a malhar depois que conheceu Temari, que Kiba é constantemente punido dentro de seu clã por caçar gatos e que Sasuke tem marcas e escoriações nas costas que parecem ter sido causadas por unhas... "Estranho... Muito estranho...", pensou o loiro, ainda disfarçado de sapo.

- Bom... Tudo bem, agora que já revelamos os segredos e os podres dos nossos companheiros, mas ainda temos mais uma coisa para conversar – disse Ino, voltando ao seu estado sério novamente.

- Certo... E o que seria? – indagou Sakura, curiosa.

- Bom... Quando o Naruto saiu comigo... Bem, vocês sabem o que aconteceu porque eu já contei – disse Ino, desviando o olhar de suas amigas.

- A-ah... S-sim – foi tudo o que Hinata foi capaz de dizer.

- Eu quase fiz aquilo com ele... – Sakura parecia sorrir orgulhosa – Mas Kakashi-sensei atrapalhou logo na pior hora.

- E você parece feliz com isso...

- Bom... Não exatamente feliz, mas significa que eu estou na frente e que o Naruto vai acabar se apaixonando por mim! – respondeu a rosada encarando seriamente a loira.

- E é isso que eu quero discutir aqui... Não sabemos se o Naruto é virgem... – disse Ino, chocando a todos, inclusive um pequeno sapo que espreitava ali, querendo saber mais do que se passava – Se ele ainda não tiver tido sua primeira vez... Aquela que tiver a oportunidade vai ficar marcada na vida dele, e provavelmente será aquela que ele vai escolher!

- Tem razão! – Sakura se levantou, com fogo no olhar – Vamos descobrir isso!

- M-mas... C-como? – indagou Hinata, encolhida em sua cadeira. Algo naquilo tudo não a agradava...

- Eu tenho um plano... – disse Ino, e assim as três se juntaram.


	16. A corrida pelo virgem?

_Capítulo 16: A corrida pelo... Virgem?_

Naruto engoliu em seco ao ouvir o que Ino constatara. Certamente esse não era o melhor caminho para o seu coração, "Putz... Deve ser essa maldita raposa que anda brincando com o meu destino de novo... Como ela faz isso?", pensou enquanto permanecia oculto em sue disfarça de sapo minúsculo. A loira, ao abrir uma porta que provavelmente era um armário de limpeza, retirou um pequeno quadro negro e tirando giz de seu bolso, passou a escrever freneticamente na lousa sem parar até ter o esquema todo planificado ali.

- Mas... Antes de contar o plano, devo alertar que temos um convidado especial, né, Naruto? – disse a Yamanaka pegando o sapinho na mão num movimento tão rápido que nosso shinobi loiro favorito não pôde sequer se esquivar nesse formato anfíbio em que estava. "Maldito Henge no Jutsu!", foi tudo o que passou na mente do jovem descoberto.

- Um... S-sapo? – indagou Hinata, ainda incrédula de que aquele pequeno sapo vermelho fosse, de fato, seu amado.

- Faz sentido, Hinata... O Naruto foi treinado pelo Sannin dos Sapos, nada mais natural que esse seja seu disfarce! – respondeu Sakura, cutucando a pequena criatura com seu indicador.

- N-Naruto-kun? – disse Hinata ainda desconfiada. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, o sapo pulou da mão de Ino indo parar dentro da camisa da Hyuuga. Um momento de silêncio se passou até que a jovem de cabelos negro-azulados soltou um grito abafado por suas mãos que foram a boca, e desmaiou logo em seguida. Suas colegas foram em seu socorro, segurando-a antes que pudesse atingir o chão. Enquanto isso um certo sapinho ninja fugia pela janela de onde veio.

- Essas três estão ficando loucas! – disse para si mesmo o shinobi loiro enquanto corria para o mais longe dali – E essa maldita raposa deve estar por trás disso tudo... O que eu faço?

Num outro lugar, mais precisamente na casa de Naruto, Gaara, Kiba e Sasuke também tramavam algo suspeito. Os três mancomunavam num canto da sala da casa do loiro, onde o Kazekage estava hospedado. Era um tanto irônico que o jovem ruivo tramasse algo contra seu anfitrião, mas era a primeira vez que se sentia assim por uma mulher, e não podia deixar esse sentimento se perder... Seria uma decepção para si mesmo. Já Sasuke descobrira recentemente a intensidade de sua paixão por uma certa ninja de cabelos rosados. Não pretendia perder para seu rival, e principalmente por se tratar de uma batalha que em tempos passados seria ganha por ele certamente, já que Sakura tinha uma paixão declarada pelo Uchiha, entretanto, o panorama mudou e o jovem de cabelos negros agora perdia para seu eterno rival o amor da jovem Haruno. E Kiba sempre amou Hinata secretamente, mas nunca teve coragem de falar isso abertamente. Só que, ao ver Naruto e Hinata tão próximos, e ouvir os boatos, resolveu tomar alguma atitude.

- Então... Como vamos resolver isso? Tortura, lavagem cerebral? Ou que tal a gente comer toda a comida dele? – sugeriu Gaara com sua tradicional cara de maníaco.

- Err... Kazekage-dono, acho melhor a gente não provocar a fúria do Naruto. Isso poderia ser um fator contra nós e não a favor – respondeu Sasuke com uma gota enorme em sua cabeça.

- Certo... Mas eu ainda quero comer a comida dele, então se me derem licença – e lá se foi o ruivo para a dispensa do loiro, apenas para relembrar de que estava tudo vazio naquele dia. Amaldiçoou-o por sua suposta perspicácia, dizendo ele que o loiro já sabia de seu plano e escondeu a comida.

- Enfim... Alguma outra sugestão, fora comer a comida dele? – indagou Sasuke, olhando para Kiba.

- Bem... Eu prefiro mais fazer com que ele pareça mal na frente das garotas – sugeriu o jovem Inuzuka, com uma mão no queixo e cara pensativa.

- Boa idéia... E eu já até formei um plano – disse o Uchiha, soltando uma risada maligna logo depois, sendo acompanhado por Gaara e Kiba.

- Ei, pessoal, o que é tão engraçado? – Naruto vinha entrando pela porta, quando viu os três gargalhando.

- N-Naruto? O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Sasuke, ofendido com a interrupção.

- Essa aqui é a minha casa... Eu que deveria perguntar o que VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui. Fora o Gaara é claro...

- ... – o Kazekage estava apenas parado num canto murmurando "comida" continuamente, sem sequer parar para respirar.

- Já entendi, Gaara... Vou comprar mais agora – respondeu o loiro, saindo pela mesma porta que entrou.

- Ufa... Boa desculpa Kazekage-sama! – Kiba parecia aliviado.

- ...

- Então era sério...

O resto do dia foi gasto em preparativos. Naruto, ao voltar, deparou-se com seu apartamento vazio. Estranhou que Gaara não tivesse ficado ali para comer. Mal sabia ele que o Kazekage ficaria ali, mas foi atraído por um almoço na casa de Kiba para planejar e preparar a ação do dia seguinte. Enquanto isso, Ino, Sakura e Hinata, após a Hyuuga ter voltado a consciência, também resolveram tramar, só que seu propósito era um tanto diferente do de seus colegas shinobi. E Naruto passou o dia se indagando sobre o paradeiro de seus amigos. Até que, ao fim da tarde, o loiro foi até o mirante localizado acima das estátuas dos cinco Hokage, para refletir um pouco. Havia adquirido esse hábito após a sua volta, onde eventualmente ia até lá para por sua cabeça no lugar.

- Aquelas garotas estão muito afetadas... Imagino se a Kyuubi teria alguma explicação sobre isso – disse para si mesmo.

- Então, garoto... Gostando das pequenas mudanças que eu fiz? – respondeu uma voz vinda do além. Era uma voz medonha e cheia de ódio e más intenções, mas que aparentava estar se divertindo às custas da confusão de seu hospedeiro.

- Foi você, não foi? – indagou Naruto, enquanto imaginava um meio de fazer a Raposa de Nove Caudas reverter tudo aquilo. Não queria ter sua virgindade roubada e sim perdida numa ocasião especial.

- Óbvio! Quem mais faria com que três garotas que aparentemente não davam a mínima pra você, repentinamente sentissem esse desejo incontrolável de entregar seus corpos a mim... Digo... A você?

- Deixe-me ver... Diria que por esse lapso seu, no momento em que elas realmente forem fazer 'aquilo' comigo, você vai assumir o meu corpo e fazer o que quiser com elas... Certo?

- Quem foi que contou pra você? Porque é impossível você ter se dado conta disso sozinho! – disse a Raposa, gargalhando logo em seguida.

- Como você tem tanta certeza que me contaram?

- Porque você é burro...

- Ah... Enten... Epa! Olha quem fala! O demônio mais poderoso e temido da história que foi selado dentro de um garoto recém-nascido! – e logo Naruto e seu demônio interno trocavam ofensas.

O dia se foi, e com ele planos foram tramados, brigas se deram, e um certo shinobi loiro não imaginava o dia que o aguardava por vir. Gaara passou a noite nos Inuzuka junto com Sasuke e Kiba. Um pequeno desentendimento acabou acontecendo quando Hana, a irmã de Kiba, voltou para casa e encontrou ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke conversando com seu irmão caçula. A noite foi um pouco conturbada no clã Inuzuka.

_- Ah... Ah...___

_- ZZZZZzzzz...___

_- Ahh... Ahhh... Meu Deus!___

_- ZZZZ... Hm? Que barulho é esse? Será que papai e mamãe andaram se estranhando de novo? – indagou Kiba, ao acordar abruptamente durante a noite.___

_- Me pega! Eu sou sua cachorra! – era tudo o que Kiba ouvia de seu quarto.___

_- Deve ser só meus pais se divertindo... – deitou sua cabeça novamente no travesseiro e virou de lado. Viu Gaara dormindo, um sono profundo. Ao lado dele estava Sasuke... Ou deveria estar. Kiba se levantou, ouvindo novamente a voz feminina gemendo e provocando. Não era sua mãe... Era Hana!___

_Saiu correndo de seu quarto, seguindo os sons pela casa até parar em frente ao quarto de sua irmã mais velha. Engoliu em seco, "Não... Duvido que seja isso...", bateu na porta, ouvindo apenas os mesmos gemidos de antes, e o ranger das molas da cama. Não havia dúvidas, girou a maçaneta. Estava trancada. Chutou a porta, mas ela não cedeu. Grunhiu como um cão, e logo em seguida pôs a porta abaixo. Presenciou algo que certamente não gostaria de ter visto. Sasuke e Hana, nus,na cama fazendo sexo.___

_- Err... Olha, Kiba, eu posso explicar – disse Sasuke, mas foi cortado.___

_- Espera um pouco! Não precisa explicar nada não! – Hana parecia enfurecida – Kiba, xispa daqui! Passa! – e pegando uma vassoura que estava convenientemente no quarto dela, expulsou o irmão mais novo do quarto a pauladas – A vassoura é muito útil quando ele fica com os instintos muito aguçados, e tenta vir aqui que nem um pervertido. Onde nós estávamos mesmo?_

Naruto acordou um pouco mais tarde naquela manhã. A briga com a Kyuubi, por algum motivo, o havia deixado mais cansado. Levantou-se apenas para constatar que seu corpo estava todo dolorido. "Raposa sacana", pensou enquanto preparava macarrão instantâneo para si e indagava sobre o paradeiro de Gaara. Tendo feito seu desjejum, se arrumou e saiu, rumo a mais um dia que ele não imaginava ser um tanto quanto confuso.

Na esquina da rua onde se encontrava o conjunto habitacional onde morava o loiro, três garotas se escondiam, aguardando a saída do jovem. Ao perceberem uma cabeleira loira passando pelo portão de entrada, correram. Silenciosas como verdadeiras ninja, capturaram Naruto com relativa facilidade, pondo-o dentro de um saco.

Alguns momentos depois, o loiro foi abandonado dentro de uma sala escura. Ali havia três figuras escondidas nas sombras. Os vultos foram caminhando em direção ao loiro, que já se preparava para o combate iminente. Mas, eis que surgem Sakura, Ino e Hinata, acorrentadas e seminuas. Suas roupas rasgadas e ferimentos deixaram Naruto sem reação, "Mas que diabos aconteceu com essas três?".

- Naruto – uma voz surgiu, ecoando por todos os cantos – Escute com atenção o que tenho a dizer, pois a vida dessas três está em nossas mãos.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou o loiro, gritando para o nada.

- Não interessa quem sou eu, e sim o que você vai fazer...

- Droga... O que você quer? – o desespero começou a surgir nas orbes safira de nosso herói.

- Simples... Sou um amante de filmes. E preciso da sua ajuda para fazer o meu próprio filme – disse friamente a voz vinda do nada.

- E você quer me persuadir ferindo as garotas que eu amo? – de desespero, Naruto passava rapidamente para um estado de fúria.

- Não exatamente... Isso faz parte do filme.

- Como assim? – indagou o jovem.

Enquanto isso, numa outra sala, Hinata, Ino e Sakura observavam a tudo escondidas. O que na realidade acontecia era a aplicação dos estudos de Sakura em ação. Um genjutsu. Sabia que seu parceiro loiro era péssimo em perceber ilusões e por isso resolveu usar uma contra ele.

- Não é um filme qualquer que estou falando... É uma cena de sexo! – disse a voz, perdendo a imparcialidade de antes.

- U-um... Seqüestrador de alto nível... Pervertido? – Naruto não conseguia crer em seus ouvidos.

- Sim... E para salvar as jovens você deve escolher... Mas primeiro me diga uma coisa: Você é virgem, garoto?

- Bem... – o rosto do loiro começou a corar.

- Isso já serve como resposta... Você salvará aquela que o fará perder sua virgindade. Pode escolher.

- O que? – a incredulidade preenchia a face rosada do shinobi loiro.

- Você ouviu bem, agora escolha!

- Certo... – um momento de reflexão se seguiu, até que... – Eu escolho...


	17. Eu escolho

**Capítulo 17: Eu escolho...**

Sakura e Ino iam gradativamente se aproximando do local onde Naruto conversava com uma ilusão. O genjutsu da garota rosada funcionara tão bem no loiro, que não havia sequer uma sombra de dúvida no olhar safira do shinobi capturado. O plano corria exatamente como deveria. Mais algumas palavras e logo elas saberiam quem era a escolhida.

- Eu escolho... – disse Naruto, mas não pôde mais ser ouvido, já que um estrondo muito forte o lançou contra a parede e o barulho da explosão abafou o fim da frase.

Do buraco criado na sala, irromperam Gaara, Kiba e um Sasuke com um olho visivelmente roxo. Um momento de silêncio se passou na sala até que as três jovens desataram a gargalhar de algo que nenhum dos três invasores pareceu perceber.

- O que é tão engraçado? – indagou o Uchiha, indignado – Era para vocês estarem agora beijando nossos pés, já que somos os grandes heróis da situação e viemos salvar o loirinho aí de um estupro!

- Ai... Ai... – Sakura, mal conseguindo respirar, foi se levantando – Sasuke, você está usando um monóculo? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mais risadas se seguiram do comentário de Sakura. O Uchiha, agora irritado, sacou sua lâmina de Kusanagi, partindo para cima da kunoichi rosada. Parou como um raio atrás dela, com o fio da espada no pescoço alvo da jovem, que virou-se para encará-lo olho a olho.

- Você faria isso comigo, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Sakura, piscando um de seus olhos esmeralda e jogando um certo charme – Seria capaz de ferir a garota que você ama?

- E-eu... – ouviu-se o som de uma espada sendo jogada contra o chão e de um certo Sasuke caindo de joelhos no chão – Me perdoe! Juro que nunca mais faço isso!

- Só te perdôo se você for embora daqui e levar seus amiguinhos contigo – respondeu a esperta medinin de Konoha, e num piscar de olhos não havia mais rastro sequer de algum invasor.

Voltaram-se para o loiro, que estava visivelmente corado. Murmurava algumas coisas ao acaso, fazendo movimentos um tanto quanto sugestivos. As três observaram a movimentação de Naruto por um momento, até que o mesmo fez um gesto com as mãos, estendendo-as e abrindo e fechando os dedos como se apalpasse algo macio. O fio de baba escorria visivelmente do canto de sua boca.

- H-Hinata... Não pensei que você fosse tão... – disse, por fim, o loiro, fazendo a Hyuuga corar.

- Então foi a Hinata que ele escolheu... – disse Ino, desapontada.  
><em><br>__- Eu escolho... AS TRÊS! – disse Naruto, certo de que não abdicaria de nenhuma para salvar outra.___

_Um momento de silêncio se passou, como se o seqüestrador estivesse pensando numa saída para essa cogitação. Provavelmente não estava em seus planos que o jovem shinobi loiro, repentinamente, resolvesse que faria uma orgia e perdesse sua virgindade com as três ao mesmo tempo. Até que, finalmente o silêncio foi quebrado.___

_- Então... Você me diz que vai cair na orgia pra salvá-las? – indagou, ansioso, o homem.___

_- Sim... Se é a única saída..._

Hinata ainda estava parada, estática, em seu lugar. Não ousava mexer um músculo com medo da reação que ela mesma pudesse ter em relação a escolha de seu amado. Decidira perder sua virgindade com ela, e tinha o consentimento de suas rivais para isso. Será que devia?

- M-meninas... – tentou arriscar algumas palavras, mas nada audível saía.

- Vou desfazer o genjutsu, Hinata – avisou Sakura, sendo parada por um reflexo da princesa Hyuuga.

- S-será que v-v-você p-pode f-fazer i-isso... F-fora d-da s-sala? – ela gaguejava em demasia, sem ter forças sequer para falar uma frase completa sem travar.

- Ah... Certo, imagino que você queira privacidade, não é? – respondeu a Haruno, ainda com tristeza no olhar. Ambas saíram pelo mesmo buraco onde previamente adentraram os supostos pretendentes das garotas, ficando de guarda. Sakura desfez o genjutsu, fazendo Naruto sair da ilusão. O loiro parecia acordar de um sonho, limpando a baba que escorria do canto de sua boca. Hinata ainda corada foi até ele. Tinha que seguir o combinado.

_- Então... Que assim seja – foi tudo mais o que o jovem ouviu antes das correntes serem soltas. Os quatro ali coravam como pimentões, mas foi Ino quem tomou a iniciativa.___

_A loira foi engatinhando, rebolando o suficiente para hipnotizar qualquer homem que passasse os olhos por seus quadris bem torneados e definidos. Se aproximava lentamente, seu olhar o engolia numa onda de prazer nunca antes experimentada em sua vida. Sentou-se em seu colo, beijando-o longa e ardentemente. Passava as mãos em seu peitoral, sua língua o explorava por dentro, querendo comê-lo vivo. Separaram-se por um instante, buscando o ar que lhes faltava ao peito.___

_- Então... Está gostando? – indagou Ino, fazendo até mesmo sua voz provocante.___

_- Eu... Err... Eu... – Naruto não sabia o que responder. Foi beijado novamente.___

_- E agora? Consegue falar? – o joguete da loira estava funcionando. O garoto-raposa sentia a excitação correndo as veias com força._

- Uh... Hinata? – indagou Naruto, coçando as costas de sua cabeça num movimento habitual.

Silêncio. Enquanto o loiro tentava compreender o que acontecia ali, uma pequena batalha se travava entre os dois lados de uma mesma questão. O local: a mente da Hyuuga. Uma pequena raposa lutava incessantemente contra uma linda entidade angelical de cabelos negro-azulados. Os choques entre suas forças eram imensamente poderosos, e tudo ia num eterno empate, até um clarão se fazer, e constatar-se a derrota do anjo. O corpo de Hinata se mexia, sua mente se desinibia.

Antes que Naruto pudesse compreender o que, de fato, acontecia, Hinata já começava sua caminhada em direção à sua presa. Era clara a mudança no seu semblante. Sorria de m jeito diferente, o rubor em sua face se mesclando com a malícia do momento. Com seu polegar e indicador, levantou o queixo de seu amado, plantando-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

Naruto, lentamente, ia se acostumando com o ritmo ainda inexperiente da tão mudada Hyuuga. Seus lábios se roçavam num movimento lascivo e extremamente agradável aos dois que sentiam ondas sinestésicas passando por seus corpos. Antes que a jovem de cabelos negro-azulados pudesse sequer fazer outro movimento, já se viu presa pelos braços de seu amado, que passavam por sua cintura, rodeando-a. Seus lábios se descolaram.

- Não sei o que fizeram com você, mas eu acho que posso me acostumar com isso, hehe – disse, brincalhão, o loiro. Tinha realmente se surpreendido com a mudança na atitude dela, mas no final, acabou gostando da idéia de ter uma Hinata mais solta.  
><em><br>__Quando imaginava que a situação não poderia ficar mais quente do que aquela, Naruto sentiu uma mão correndo por suas costas e logo em seguida avistou uma cabeleira rosada sobre seu ombro, a pele alva dela roçando contra a sua. Seus lábios percorreram seu rosto, pregando-lhe inúmeros beijos por onde passava. As duas o beijavam incessantemente, sem o mínimo intuito de parar em suas mentes. Não pensavam em nada mais naquele momento.___

_- Então... Diga, Naruto... – começou Ino, parando com os beijos – Você já viu duas garotas se beijando?___

_- C-como? Não! – corou ao lembrar do beijo que presenciara entre Ino e Hinata, mas decidiu ficar calado e não se pronunciar. A loira não ligou e prosseguiu.___

_- Mas é claro que já, como eu pude ser tão tola! Você me viu pegando a Hinata, não é? Então, quer me ver pegando a Sakura dessa vez?___

_- Tenho que certeza que ele quer, Ino. Olha a cara de safado dele! – respondeu Sakura aos sussurros no pé do ouvido do loiro. Naruto sentiu algo suave e úmido passando por sua orelha. A sensibilidade do toque da língua da kunoichi excitava cada vez mais a pobre vítima que não imaginava que tudo não passava de uma ilusão._

Enquanto isso, num lugar longínquo, dois homens trajando capas negras com nuvens vermelhas espreitavam nas sombras por um evento que logo se sucederia. O primeiro, um jovem alto com profundas olheiras, olhos penetrantes cujas pupilas sempre permaneciam em um tom vermelho-sangue, cabelos longos, pele alva. Seu nome: Uchiha Itachi. O segundo pode-se considerar como uma mescla entre tubarão e homem. Sua tez era azulada, e havia marcas em suas bochechas como se fossem guelras. Portava uma imensa espada enrolada em bandagens nas suas costas. Esse é Hoshikage Kisame.

Estavam no interior de uma floresta, mais precisamente numa área próxima a uma clareira. Chovia um pouco, uma leve precipitação típica do clima local, mas isso não fazia diferença. Ambos permaneciam concentrados, fazendo poucos movimentos. De tempos em tempos alteravam seu local de tocaia. Até que finalmente aconteceu.

Bem no meio da clareira, onde antes não havia sequer uma alma viva, algo surgia. O terreno se elevou num pequeno montinho, que foi tomando forma conforme sua altura aumentava. Logo havia ali mais um ser trajando uma capa negra com nuvens rubras. Era uma espécie de mescla entre humano e vegetal, possuindo metade de seu rosto totalmente negro e metade visível. Itachi e Kisame foram de encontro a seu companheiro.

- Então, Zetsu – indagou Itachi no tom apático de sempre.

- Creio que o menino ainda não a perdeu ainda – respondeu o homem-planta.

- Droga, mas que garoto lento! – reclamou Kisame.

- Hahahaha, talvez nós devêssemos matá-lo! – Zetsu afirmou, entretanto não era o mesmo de antes: possuía duas personalidades.

- Não, precisamos da Kyuubi para concretizar nosso plano. Algo mais a relatar? – Itachi mantinha o profissionalismo shinobi mesmo sabendo que se tratava de um assassino frio e psicopata à sua frente.

- Sim – respondeu Zetsu, voltando a sua primeira personalidade – Ele anda com altas chances de perdê-la.

- Explique-me melhor...

Voltando ao cenário onde nosso herói ficava mais íntimo de Hinata, os dois agora estavam entrelaçados num abraço apertado, enquanto se beijavam sem o mínimo pudor. Naruto acariciava os cabelos da jovem Hyuuga enquanto sua língua explorava sua boca. Separaram-se, buscando o ar que lhes faltava ao peito. Naruto fitava desejoso a jovem diante de si, e partiu novamente, com mais ímpeto. Derrubou-a no chão, montando nela. Por um momento isso a assustou, mas logo estava entregue ao mesmo ritmo de beijos e carícias. O loiro agora com as mãos em seus seios fartos, brincava gentilmente com eles enquanto corria com sua língua pelo pescoço dela.

_Sakura saiu de perto de Naruto, indo em direção a Ino. As duas se fitavam ardentemente, fazendo com que o loiro que tudo presenciava sentisse a excitação subir mais ainda à cabeça. Começaram com um selinho, mas logo estavam num beijo profundo e longo.___

_Hinata veio caminhando timidamente em direção ao jovem que assistia tudo boquiaberto. Aproveitou a brecha na atenção dele para roubar-lhe um beijo que demorou uma eternidade. Agora que tinha sua atenção, podia fazer o que quisesse.___

_- Naruto-kun... Quer tocá-los? – indagou a Hyuuga, com as mãos sobre seus seios.___

_- E-eu... Eu... P-posso mesmo? – o loiro parecia não acreditar no que seus ouvidos lhe diziam.___

_- Claro... Aqui – com suas mãos pegou as dele e as pôs sobre seus seios, sentindo os dedos do garoto-raposa logo se acostumarem com o toque macio dela. Tudo ia bem para ele, até que tudo ficou escuro. Quando deu por si, Hinata estava vestida normalmente, ao invés dos trapos de antes, seus ferimentos tinham sarado, as correntes sumido, e sua distância aumentado. Não havia sinal de Ino e Sakura.__  
><em>  
>- Naruto-kun... Eu quero fazer...<p>

- O que você quer fazer, Hinata? – indagou o loiro, provocando-a.

- Eu... Tenho vergonha de dizer... – logo o rosto já avermelhado da jovem ficou rubro como um pimentão.

- Então, nada feito – fez menção de sair de cima dela, quando se sentiu ser puxado para baixo novamente.

- Quero ter minha primeira vez contigo, Naruto-kun... Porque eu te amo!


	18. Perda de controle

**Capítulo 18: Perda de controle**

Naruto precisava da confirmação de Hinata para prosseguir com suas intenções. Não tinha idéia do paradeiro daquela Hinata tímida e acanhada que sempre o admirara de longe, mas também não fazia diferença naquele momento. Parou por um momento e olhou bem no fundo das duas orbes peroladas que se encontravam naquele rosto tão lindo, porém tão rubro quanto um pimentão. Havia ali certo medo, mas o loiro pôde perceber a determinação em ser aquela garota especial.

Hinata, por sua vez, encarou as duas safiras voltadas para si com extrema admiração. "São esses olhos que sempre quis ter em mim... Ah, Naruto-kun, eu te amo", pensou enquanto via sua própria mão mover-se sem um comando, indo parar no rosto do jovem. Acariciava sua pele com ternura, sorria, feliz.

- Hinata... – disse Naruto, suspirando logo em seguida.

- N-Naruto-kun... E-eu te amo...

-Eu também... – respondeu-lhe o loiro, aproximando seu rosto do dela. Seus lábios se uniram, mas não da mesma forma de antes. A volúpia havia sumido, e em seu lugar, um beijo terno e cheio de sentimentos se dava ali, entre aqueles dois jovens. Ela permaneceu com uma de suas mãos no rosto dele, enquanto seu outro braço passava pelo pescoço de Naruto. Ele, por sua vez, pôs uma de suas mãos na cintura dela, e a outra em sua nuca. Suas línguas dançavam num ritmo lento dentro de suas bocas. Separaram-se, buscando o ar que lhes faltava em seus pulmões.

Lentamente ele foi puxando para cima a camisa dela, que cedeu rapidamente ao gesto desnudando seu peitoral. Parou por um momento para admirar a beleza que a jovem viva escondendo timidamente. Eram seios fartos e redondos, alvos como a própria neve. Gentilmente passou a brincar com um deles, enquanto voltava a beijá-la a boca. Ela cedia às caricias mais e mais.

Com um rápido movimento de mãos, a última peça que escondia a nudez dos seios voou, fazendo Hinata ter um pequeno espasmo. A sensação era nova e repentina, talvez um pouco demais. Naruto parou por um momento, a observar se tudo estava bem. Um leve menear de cabeça, em sinal positivo, foi a resposta que obteve. Beijou um dos mamilos rosados, e ali passou um tempo a explorar essa área tão desconhecida. Ela gemia baixo, e seu corpo cada vez mais relaxava perante a sensação de prazer e excitação.

Foi descendo sua boca, percorrendo o dorso com beijos. Em resposta, a Hyuuga puxou-o para cima, arrancando a jaqueta de Naruto no processo. Beijou sua boca novamente, com a mesma sede de antes. As mãos dele pararam na cintura da calça dela, que momentos depois voava para longe, assim como sua própria camisa.

Ela o agarrou por um momento, retirando a calça laranja tão usada por ele, e que agora não passava de um obstáculo. Estavam seminus, e por mais que antes isso fosse extremamente vergonhoso para ambos, nenhum deles parecia se importar muito com isso agora. Precisavam de mais pele. Ele desceu sua mão para a cintura dela, passando para a virilha logo em seguida. Por um momento se pôs a acariciá-la em sua região íntima, ainda por cima da última peça de roupa que o impedia de vê-la por completo.

Ela tomou uma distância dele, ainda ruborizada. O loiro estranhou o ato, logo em seguida admitindo para si mesmo ter ido longe demais. Ia se levantar e pedir desculpas, quando ouviu o inesperado:

- D-deixe que eu mesma... Faço isso – disse Hinata, retirando o que faltava e mostrando a seu amado seu corpo nu e belo que ostentava timidamente sem desejar chamar atenção. Os olhos dele a percorreram por completo, desejando-a mais do que nunca.

Ele também retirou o que faltava de suas roupas, e ali, ambos nus, se encaravam desejosos e famintos por mais do que apenas olhares. Ela se aproximou, meio temerosa, enquanto ele apenas permanecia ali, parado, de pé.

Naquele momento, dentro da mente do jovem, uma certa Raposa de Nove Caudas se manifestava, liberando seu chakra da forma mais violenta possível. Mas, diferentemente de vezes anteriores, o loiro brigava por manter o controle de si mesmo, e isso exigia tudo de sua mente.

- Sua raposa bastarda! – gritava Naruto, enquanto lutava para manter o selo da jaula ainda funcionando.

- Me deixe sair daqui, eu só vou brincar com a sua amiguinha... HAHAHAHAH – aquela gargalhada certamente era de gelar o coração do mais valente, entretanto não fez efeito no portador do demônio, que apenas permaneceu lutando.

De volta à realidade, mas num outro lugar, um certo shinobi de cabelos espetados, longos e prateados estava praticando seu esporte favorito: espionar garotas nas termas. O velho Uzumaki Jiraya apenas ria abobalhado de toda a nudez que presenciava, dando graças a Deus por ser um dos três sannins e ter habilidades muito boas para se ocultar, até que...

- Hehe... Isso, tire essa toalha... – disse o velho, quase babando no telhado – Espere... Que chakra é esse?

Parou por um momento, levantando-se de onde estava. Para seu azar, seu movimento foi brusco e seu esconderijo foi descoberto. Como se podia imaginar, ele foi derrubado do telhado por dúzias de objetos diferentes, tirados de lugares aleatórios. Mais uma falha comum na vida deste Ero-Sennin. Mas o chakra maligno ainda o incomodava. Era a Kyuubi.

Saiu pulando de telhado em telhado, na velocidade mais rápida que pôde. Sabia que isso só poderia significar duas coisas naquele momento: ou uma batalha ocorria, ou Naruto perdera seu controle.

Procurou nos bolsos de sua jaqueta, por algo importantíssimo para esse tipo de ocasião, vasculhando cada bolso onde se encontravam kunais, revistas pornográficas, shurikens, preservativos, entre outras coisas, até que retirou um pequeno pedaço de papel com um incrível poder espiritual emanando dele.

_Naruto permanecia em seu treinamento, procurando aperfeiçoar o uso de seu rasengan. Enquanto isso, seu mestre e tutor, Jiraya, se deslocara até um templo próximo, onde conhecia um dos sacerdotes. Subiu as longas escadarias à maneira ninja, correndo com chakra nos pés.___

_Ao fim do longo lance de escadas o aguardava um monge, trajando a vestimenta tão característica desta classe. Com um sorriso descontraído e olhar sereno, lhe entregou um pequeno pedaço de papel, cujo poder podia-se sentir apenas de tocá-lo.___

_- Fiquei sabendo que está treinando o Jinchuuriiki das Nove Caudas, Jiraya-san – disse-lhe o monge.___

_- É verdade, Kai-san, é verdade... Mas, para que este selo? É capaz de selar o poder do demônio? – indagou o sannin, curioso.___

_- De fato, mas apenas pode ser usado uma vez, e para produzir outro é preciso muito tempo. Eu aguardava até a ocasião em que este pudesse ser passado para alguém que faria bom uso, e este momento chegou. Use-o com responsabilidade, pois é apenas temporário e se queima com a força da Raposa ao ser suprimida._

"Droga, o que será que anda acontecendo com o Naruto? Primeiro ele me diz que a Kyuubi anda apostando com ele, depois realça as características do pai e faz com que aquelas garotas se sintam sexualmente atraídas por ele... Acho que a Raposa anda necessitada afinal. Mas, demônios também têm esse tipo de necessidade? Hmm... Curioso", pensava o sannin enquanto percorria rapidamente a distância das termas até o local onde o chakra estava sendo liberado.

Hinata se assustou com a liberação de todo o poder maligno de dentro do corpo do jovem à sua frente. Ainda aparentava ser o mesmo Naruto de sempre, mas podia sentir o chakra da Kyuubi emanando mais e mais. Tremeu, e deixou-se cair sobre suas pernas bambas. Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto alvo dela, imaginando o sofrimento que seu amado estaria passando naquele momento.

- Nunca vou me render! – gritava Naruto para o seu demônio interior.

- Desista, e eu farei com que você tenha um prazer imenso, garoto...

- Já te disse que não! – e com isso, o loiro chutou o portão onde ficava selada a Raposa das Nove Caudas. Por um momento, tudo ficou silencioso, até que o hóspede saiu com força, atirando seu anfitrião longe e tomando conta do corpo.

De volta à realidade, Ino e Sakura estranharam a liberação do chakra maligno e resolveram adentrar o local onde deixaram poucos minutos atrás, Naruto e Hinata. Depararam-se com os dois nus, entretanto, a Hyuuga chorava, não de medo, mas de agonia em ver o sofrimento de seu amado. Já o loiro estava de joelhos, num último esforço de evitar que a Raposa tomasse conta de si. Mas, não havia jeito, era uma batalha perdida.

Eis que, antes de a Kyuubi tomar o controle total do corpo do jovem Uzumaki Naruto, uma figura de cabelos longos, espetados e grisalhos adentra o recinto e, pronunciando palavras sagradas, utiliza o selo que carregava em suas mãos. Pouco a pouco o chakra maligno foi sendo suprimido e o estado do loiro foi voltando ao normal. Até que finalmente suas pupilas voltaram a tonalidade azul safira de sempre, logo antes de cair desmaiado.

Tudo estava escuro, mas aos poucos sentiu a sensação de voltar à vida. Ouviu passos ecoando à sua volta, sentiu uma mão acariciando seu rosto, outra segurando uma de suas mãos e sentiu um peso em sua barriga. Arriscou tentar abrir os olhos. Sua visão estava borrada, mas aos poucos tudo ficava nítido. E a primeira coisa que viu foram os rostos das três mulheres de seu coração.

- Bem-vindo de volta ao mundo! – disse Ino, com um sorriso largo. Estava com profundas olheiras, e ao que parecia, tinha estado ali desde que ele mesmo viera parar no hospital.

- Como se sente, Naruto? – indagou Sakura, com um semblante igualmente cansado.

- Vivo... Acho que isso basta – respondeu o loiro com um de seus melhores sorrisos. Fez menção de se levantar, mas sentiu o peso na barriga novamente – Afinal, o que tem em cima da minha barriga?

- A Hinata ficou aqui dia e noite contigo... Ela deve ter desmaiado de exaustão, já que nem comer ela comeu – disse Ino, enquanto suavemente acordava sua rival – Hinata, acorde... O Naruto já ta consciente de novo...

- Naruto-kun... – foi tudo o que a Hyuuga foi capaz de dizer, ainda adormecida.

- Deixe-me fazer o seguinte...

Naruto levantou-se com cuidado, pondo Hinata deitada em seu lugar na cama e sentou-se num pequeno sofá que ficava no canto do quarto onde estava. Olhou para baixo, apenas para constatar que estava vestido com parte de sua roupa comum. Isso o fez lembrar do que houvera no local para onde tinha sido levado.

- Meninas... O que houve depois que eu perdi o controle? – indagou o loiro, subitamente.

- Nada, Jiraya-sama apareceu do nada e suprimiu a Kyuubi de volta pra dentro de você, te vestiu e te trouxe pra cá – respondeu Ino, entretanto, Sakura aparentava ter algo a dizer.

- Sakura-chan, algo errado? – Naruto esquadrinhava o rosto da rosada, passava pelo da loira, indo para o da Hyuuga... Todas estavam cansadas por sua causa. Ficaram preocupadas. Ele devia se desculpar. Sakura discursava sobre como Jiraya era pervertido, e tentara ver Hinata nua, mas o loiro sequer prestou atenção.

Levantou-se, sentando-se do lado de Hinata, numa cadeira que estava ali disposta e onde uma das duas estava sentada. Sentia-se culpada por ter pressionado tanto a garota que agora jazia deitada em sua cama de hospital. Plantou-lhe um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha, e foi até onde cada uma das outras estava, beijando-as da mesma forma em seguida. Ao terminar, respirou fundo, como se fosse começar um discurso, mas foi interrompido com o acordar abrupto de Hinata.

- N-Naruto-kun! Você está bem! – a jovem pulou da cama, indo até ele correndo. Entretanto, suas pernas fraquejaram e ela acabou caindo sobre o loiro que a segurou com firmeza e impediu sua queda.

- Acho que eu acabei com as forças de todas vocês, não é? Meninas, desculpem... – disse o loiro ajudando Hinata a ficar novamente de pé.

- Não diga besteiras, Naruto! – respondeu imediatamente Ino – Nós ficamos exaustas porque passamos a semana toda aqui te acompanhando! Nós te amamos, e não íamos deixar você aqui sozinho incosciente!

- Ela tem razão, Naruto – era a vez de Sakura – Nós ficamos muito preocupadas com essa liberação da Kyuubi, e como você não acordava, chegamos a pensar que você estivesse morto.

- N-Naruto-kun... n-nós apenas queríamos e-estar do s-seu lado... – disse Hinata, ainda fraca.

- Heh... Acho que não há muito mesmo o que dizer, a não ser obrigado – respondeu o loiro, sorrindo abertamente como apenas ele sabe fazer – Mas, você disse UMA SEMANA?

- É, você ficou uma semana desacordado... – respondeu Ino.

- Então... Quando é o festival do dia dos namorados?

- Amanhã.

- Uh-oh...

- Naruto...

- Naruto...

- N-Naruto-kun...

- Sim?

- Quem você vai levar? – indagaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem...


	19. O festival

**Capítulo 19: O festival**

- Então, Naruto, quem você escolhe? - indagou Ino, já dando mostras de impaciência.

- Bem, eu escolho... Ela! - gritou, apontando para um ponto no horizonte.

Ao notarem que Naruto apontava, Sakura, Hinata e Ino se viraram para trás, apenas para descobrir que não havia ninguém ali. Repentinamente, nessa mesma sala, um ruído tão comum de uma porta se fechando chegou aos ouvidos das três pretendentes, que ao tornarem a olhar para frente, descobriram terem sido enganadas por seu amado.

- Bom, isso significa que ele não escolheu a Hinata, afinal... - disse Sakura, com uma ponta de alívio em sua voz.

- É... - respondeu Ino, mostrando um certo alívio, suspirando logo em seguida.

Enquanto isso, a uma distância segura do Hospital de Konoha, um certo loiro saltava de telhado em telhado, sem aparentar ter estado inconsciente por uma semana inteira. A batalha interna que travara com a Raposa de Nove Caudas ainda o preocupava, mas naquele exato momento, havia uma outra pendência que o ocupava totalmente: quem escolheria para o festival? "Droga! Eu tinha planejado usar essa semana que estive no hospital para pensar na minha escolha, mas NOVAMENTE essa maldita raposa teve de atrapalhar meus planos. E agora? Se eu escolher a Hinata, Sakura-chan e Ino irão ficar desapontadas. Se eu escolher a Ino, talvez as duas acabem se irritando, porque no fim das contas eu acabei saindo com ela primeiro e causando aquela confusão toda. E escolhendo a Sakura-chan... Bem, é o que eu faria se isso acontecesse mais ou menos duas semanas atrás, mas simplesmente não posso escolher!", pensava Naruto, indo para o único local onde poderia achar uma solução viável.

- Shikamaru! - gritou, ao achar seu companheiro fumando na sacada da Torre da Hokage.

- Ah, você acordou? - perguntou o Nara, sem mostrar muita emoção, como de costume.

- Aquele plano... Ainda tem como ser feito?

_Naruto e Shikamaru se encontravam do lado de fora do apartamento do Uzumaki, quando o Nara resolveu indagá-lo sobre algo importante.___

_- Então, já sabe quem vai levar para o festival?___

_- Na verdade, não... - respondeu o jovem coçando sua nuca com uma expressão desesperada em seu rosto.___

_- Eu tenho um plano, se quiser ouvir... - disse o Chuunin, abrindo uma planta do vilarejo – Andei conversando sobre a sua situação com Asuma e chegamos a conclusão de que existe uma solução para os seus problemas.___

_- Qual? Qual?___

_- É bem simples. Você pode usar o kagebunshin no jutsu ilimitadamente, certo?___

_- É, graças a essa maldita raposa – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso brincalhão___

_- Então. Você pode ir com as três ao mesmo tempo, desde que cuide para que elas não se cruzem com nenhuma das cópias. Você deve ficar na Torre da Hokage, já que fica no centro de Konoha, e usar alguns clones e equipamento de rádio para monitorar a sua situação, e assim tudo dará certo se você for inteligente o suficiente para manobrar os seus clones...___

_- Ah, sim... Colocando as coisas dessa maneira... - Naruto parecia confuso.___

_- Só tem um problema básico.___

_- Problema?___

_- É. A parte de agir com inteligência. E como não confio na sua capacidade de pensar, eu vou estar com um dos walkie-talkies e te ajudar com as decisões.___

_- Claro, muito obri... Ei! Você ta querendo dizer que eu sou burro?_

Os dois agora andavam pelos corredores da Torre, até que o Nara parou em frente a uma porta com uma placa escrita "Equipamentos". Os dois trocaram olhares, e foi só o que Shikamaru precisou para ter certeza de que era assim mesmo que o loiro pretendia agir. A determinação em agradar as três era visível no olhar de Naruto, que esperava ansiosamente que seu parceiro arrumasse o equipamento para que fosse possível pôr seu plano em prática. "_Essas três realmente têm sorte. Ele se esforça para agradar todas elas, mesmo sabendo que a possibilidade de algo sair errado é alta. Ou... vai ver ele não se deu conta do quanto as coisas podem sair erradas, afinal, é o Naruto_". Equipamento devidamente entregue, saíram, para que pudessem fazer um teste.

Ainda naquele mesmo dia, por conselho de Shikamaru, Naruto resolveu evitar qualquer tipo de problemas e escreveu cartas semelhantes para Hinata, Ino e Sakura. Deixava a cópia de Hinata na janela de sua casa quando ouviu um grito vindo da guarita dos guardas.

- Intruso! - gritou o guarda, logo deixando todo o clã Hyuuga em estado de alerta para um possível invasor perigoso.

- Uh oh... - suspirou o loiro, já fazendo os selamentos necessários – Melhor eu cair fora... Hiraishin no Jutsu!

E assim, terminava a véspera do dia do festival. O loiro recapitulava tudo, desde a carta que dizia para as três que ele iria buscá-las em casa, até o equipamento disposto em cima de sua mesa, para si e seus clones. Foi até seu armário e retirou um kimono um pouco surrado. Suspirou decepcionado ao notar o estado de sua roupa para o dia seguinte, mas era o que tinha ali e mesmo que tivesse condições de comprar outro, não havia mais nenhuma loja aberta numa hora como aquela. Olhou em seu relógio apenas para constatar que faltavam quinze minutos para meia-noite. O dia seria extremamente cansativo, usaria bastante chakra para manter os clones ativos e realizando funções diferentes, e ainda por cima à distância. Ainda com cara de enterro, resolveu colocar seu kimono, só por precaução.

Tirava suas roupas ali mesmo, no meio de sua sala, afinal, estava em casa e ninguém iria visitá-lo àquela hora. Ou... Era o que ele pensava. Naruto estava muito absorto em sua tentativa de colocar seu kimono velho, "_Acho que isso está meio pequeno demais para mim... E agora?_", pensava ele. Não ouviu as batidas na porta e nem a mesma se abrindo, afinal, era o ninja hiperativo número um de ponta cabeça, e como tal, não era surpresa se deixasse a porta destrancada.

- Chega! - gritou, rasgando o kimono em seguida, ficando apenas em sua roupa de baixo – Amanhã eu acordo cedo e compro outro!

- Nossa, eu mal chego e você já tira a roupa? Vou começar a suspeitar de que você vai me escolher! - disse uma voz muito familiar, vinda das costas de um Naruto vermelho de constrangimento.

O loiro virou-se para encarar a dona da voz, descobrindo dentro de sua casa uma Ino com um sorriso safado no rosto e roupas provocantes. Usava um vestido vermelho, curto o suficiente para que ele visse boa parte de suas coxas bem moldadas pela vida de kunoichi. Demorou-se olhando os seios da loira à sua frente, quando percebeu um fio de saliva correndo pelo canto de sua boca e voltou à realidade. Ela carregava uma sacola de compras, com o logotipo de uma grife chique de roupas, que automaticamente foi estendida a ele.

- Achei que você fosse gostar de uma outra opção para amanhã – disse Ino, retirando um kimono laranja de dentro da sacola – Imaginei que seu kimono estaria mais ou menos nesse estado.

- Laranja? Como você adivinhou a minha cor favorita? - indagou Naruto com uma expressão comovida em seu olhar.

- Vai ver é porque... Você ta sempre de laranja, né? Baka... - respondeu a Yamanaka, rindo de seu amante.

- Ah sim...

- Mas, chega de falar disso, afinal, como você deve bem ter reparado, eu não estou aqui só para te dar presentes – a loira se aproximava sensualmente do rapaz – Acha que eu não reparei que você estava olhando para eles?

- Ah, bem... err... - Naruto estava ficando sem jeito, fora o fato de estar sentindo a excitação do momento subindo-lhe a cabeça.

- Então, vai só olhar? - indagou a jovem, pegando uma das mãos dele e colocando-a sobre um de seus seios.

O toque macio do seio de Ino soou extremamente convidativo para o loiro, que já sorria abobalhado como vira seu mestre fazer tantas outras vezes, criticando-o. Por um momento, lembrou dessas ocasiões, o que lhe rendeu um "_Agora eu entendo a razão do Ero-Sennin ficar com aquela cara boba_". Colocou sua outra mão no outro seio da loira, que apesar de enrubescida, olhava-o com luxúria, de forma sedutora. As quatro orbes azuis se encontraram, e logo suas bocas também, num beijo quente e lascivo, fazendo com que o loiro largasse os seios de sua amante e a abraçasse com força e impulsividade. Pararam por um momento, buscando o ar que lhes faltava, até que Ino se afastou de Naruto.

- Mas... - balbuciou Naruto, sem compreender o que a loira fazia.

- Relaxe, só vou fechar a porta – disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto já rubro. "Me desculpem meninas, mas se vocês não pensaram nisso, eu pensei e vou tirar bastante vantagem disso", pensou a Yamanaka, empurrando seu amado em sua cama – Fechar a porta e... bem...

- Ino, você ta cada vez mais vermelha, ta tudo bem? - indagou o loiro, estranhando a atitude da jovem em cima dele.

- É que na verdade... eu queria dizer que... bem... - enrolada com as palavras, Ino buscava uma saída daquela situação embaraçosa. Tentou beijá-lo, mas ele a segurou com força, encarando-a de perto. Fitava seus lindos olhos azuis, procurando neles uma resposta para a súbita mudança de comportamento da jovem.

- Você ia dizendo alguma coisa, o que era?

- É que eu queria dizer algo bem sujo... Isso excita vocês, não excita? - por um momento, Naruto parou para observar o rosto da verdadeira Ino Yamanaka, uma jovem indecisa e insegura por dentro, mesmo que aparentasse saber exatamente o que fazer e ter o controle. E, olhando para ela, percebeu o porque de ter se apaixonado por ela, além de Sakura. Aquele rosto transmitia a face verdadeira de Ino, aquela que ele realmente gostava.

- Você fica linda assim, sabia? - respondeu o jovem, causando espanto na loira.

Sem saber o que fazer, Ino levantou-se e saiu correndo do apartamento de um Naruto risonho e um tanto quanto enrubescido em suas bochechas. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, entrando pela janela de seu quarto, que deixara convenientemente aberta, com o objetivo de entrar por ali após ter completado seu objetivo. Mas, na verdade, apenas conseguiu se atrapalhar na hora exata e estragar tudo. Tirou suas roupas, colocando seu habitual pijama roxo e deitou-se com o rosto virado para o travesseiro. Teria um longo dia pela frente, e ainda mais depois que não conseguira determinar a escolha de seu amado.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e sem uma nuvem no céu. Pássaros cantavam, uma leve brisa corria pelas ruas de Konohagakure e lentamente as pessoas começavam a sair de suas casas, para enfim aproveitarem o dia mais aguardado de toda aquela parte do ano: o festival do dia dos namorados. Entretanto, um certo jovem loiro de cabelos espetados já estava desperto e pronto para toda a ação que teria naquele dia. Terminava de se aprontar, colocando o kimono laranja que Ino lhe dera no dia anterior, o que o fez lembrar da última noite e do surto de insegurança da jovem Yamanaka. Pegou-se sorrindo para o espelho, admirado pelo que vira na loira. "_Ela não sabe de tudo, afinal. Isso me surpreende bastante. Mas... no fim das contas, não a fez ter vantagem nenhuma_", pensou enquanto colocava o perfume do frasco esverdeado.

Deveria sair direto para casa de uma das três jovens apaixonadas por ele, mas, seguindo os planos de sey colega Shikamaru, seguiu para a Torre da Hokage saltando de telhado em telhado, o mais sorrateiramente que seu kimono laranja, uma roupa bonita porém não muito discreta, lhe permitia. Usando um pouco de chakra, fixou seus pés nas paredes externas da Torre e subiu até o telhado, onde já se encontravam Shikamaru e Temari, num momento mais... íntimo. Sem saber o que fazer, decidiu dar as costas e se afastar até que eles terminassem, no entanto, sua falta de costume com kimonos acabou fazendo com que tropeçasse e rolasse, caindo rumo ao chão, alguns andares abaixo. Esboçava um grito quando dois pares de mãos o seguraram, evitando uma queda e talvez uma internação para o resto do dia no hospital de Konoha.

- Podia ter pedido licença, garoto – disse Temari, com certa impaciência no tom de voz.

- Podia ter aparecido uns quarenta minutos atrasado também, não faria a mínima diferença – disse o preguiçoso Nara – Seria menos problemático do que segurar você.

- Gomen, gente, só não queria atrapalhar – respondeu o loiro, sem jeito.

- Não faz mal – disse Shikamaru, puxando-o para cima – Aqui está o equipamento. Coloque no ouvido e faça sete clones.

- Certo – fez os selamentos – Kagebunshin no Jutsu!

Após as nuvens de fumaça se dissiparem, oito Narutos jaziam lado a lado no telhado da Torre da Hokage, com seus respectivos equipamentos funcionando e ajustados. Enfim, o plano começava a ter andamento. Ficou decidido que quatro clones ficariam ali mesmo, monitorando a situação usando binóculos e transmitindo informações via rádio. O verdadeiro Naruto iria ficar no alto da Montanha dos Hokage, longe de toda a confusão, no caso de algum erro se suceder. E mais três iriam até onde suas respectivas acompanhantes moravam. Num sinal, todos assumiram posições e os que deveriam partir, partiram rumo aos seus objetivos.

O Naruto encarregado de ir até a casa de Ino foi o primeiro a chegar ao seu destino, tocando a campainha dos Yamanaka sem mais rodeios. Não julgou necessário o uso de mais clones, como o fez da última vez que estivera ali, porém manteve-se alerta para qualquer reação adversa que pudesse acontecer. Entretanto, tudo se mostrou desnecessário, uma vez que a própria Ino atendeu a porta. Trajava um kimono azul, exatamente do mesmo tom safira de seus olhos, o que lhe dava um charme ainda mais atraente. No mesmo momento em que a porta se abriu, o queixo do clone caiu, dada a beleza da jovem, que vendo o estado de transe de seu amado, puxou-o para dentro, tascando-lhe um profundo e apaixonado beijo.

- Você me escolheu! - disse, após finalmente romper o beijo – E ainda está usando o kimono que te dei! Ah, Naruto-kun, eu realmente não sei nem o que dizer!

- Você me chamou de Naruto-kun? - indagou, surpreso o kagebunshin

- Sim, porque? Prefere outra coisa?

- Não, só por curiosidade mesmo. Então, vamos?

Nessa mesma hora, porém algumas quadras mais distante, o segundo kagebunshin tocava a campainha da residência dos Haruno. Nervoso, afinal ele iria finalmente realizar seu sonho de infância, suava frio enquanto aguardava que alguém atendesse à porta. E, por fim, por trás da porta que se abriu, encontrou uma moça de cabelos rosados. Porém não era Sakura, e sim sua mãe. Ao que parecia, a aprendiz da Hokage teve de passar no hospital rapidamente e havia saído não havia muito tempo. Um tanto quanto decepcionado e apreensivo, o clone se despediu da Sra. Haruno e seguiu rapidamente para onde sua amada de cabelos rosados estava.

Corria contra o tempo, e também contra seu kimono que o atrapalhava na movimentação, ansioso por ver Sakura e enfim dar início ao dia com o qual sonhara por tantos anos de sua vida. Mal percebeu, de tão absorto que estava em seus pensamentos, que já havia adentrado o hospital e passava pela recepção sem ao menos se apresentar.

- Naruto-san, aonde o senhor pensa que vai? - indagou uma enfermeira encarregada da recepção.

- Err... Estava indo buscar a Sakura-chan, eu acho – respondeu o clone, um pouco constrangido.

- Aquela ali? - apontou para uma jovem de kimono rosa que ria e acenava para o loiro num canto do hall principal do hospital.

- É, ela mesma! - respondeu animado o kagebunshin – Saaaakura-chan!

Um pouco mais longe dali, próximo do pequeno vilarejo onde se encontra o clã Hyuuga, o terceiro clone esquadrinhava o movimento das sentinelas, notando que a segurança estava mais apertada desde a última vez em que estivera ali. Perguntou-se sobre a razão, mas não demorou muito até que um dos guardas resolveu ser bonzinho para nosso herói e acabou comentando com outro, num tom extremamente audível:

- Que ótimo, agora que aquele invasor misterioso esteve aqui ontem, eu perdi metade do dia do festival porque tenho que reforçar a guarda do clã! - queixou-se o guarda da direita.

- Calma, Sugito-san, ao menos sobrou o resto do dia para nós levarmos nossas famílias ao festival. É só uma parte do dia, tenho certeza de que é suportável – respondeu o guarda da esquerda.

Foi quando as memórias do dia anterior vieram na cabeça do jovem. O invasor do dia anterior era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que ele próprio, quando fora levar a carta para Hinata. Amaldiçoou-se por não ouvir seus mestres e não ter aperfeiçoado suas habilidades em discrição, mas agora era tarde. Pensou num plano simples, porém eficiente. Fez uns selamentos e logo, o jovem loiro de kimono laranja que estava nas moitas transformou-se num pequeno sapo, que, graças à má vontade dos guardas em permanecer vigiando no dia do festival, passou sem ser notado.

Hinata sonhava acordada com a chegada de Naruto, sentada no parapeito de sua janela como de costume. Passava horas a fio ali, pensando em seu amado, e a proximidade de tê-lo consigo e poder aproveitar a paixão que sentia estavam fazendo com que ficasse cada vez mais ansiosa e insegura. O medo de o loiro nunca aparecer era crescente, e quando finalmente uma lágrima correu de um de seus olhos perolados, um pequeno sapinho entrou saltando pela janela, se desfazendo numa nuvem de fumaça e dando lugar para aquele por quem a dona da casa ansiava. O sorriso de Hinta foi instanâneo, e a felicidade, crescente.

- Prefiro você assim, Hinata, sorrindo – disse o kagebunshin, sorridente – Desculpe o atraso, foi bem complicado passar por todo mundo sem ser notado. Então, vamos?


	20. O plano perfeito ou quase

**Capítulo 20: O plano perfeito... Ou quase**

Deu-se início a operação "Dia dos namorados", ou ao menos para dois dos três kagebunshins. O dia estava ensolarado, com poucas nuvens a perturbar a luz soberana do Sol, que brilhava sem exageros, e isso poderia significar um grande problema para o encarregado de acompanhar Hinata. Naruto não levara em conta que entrar sorrateiramente no pequeno vilarejo dos Hyuuga é possível, até porque já o fizera algumas vezes, mas sair, e ainda por cima acompanhado da herdeira primogênita do clã, era outra história.

- Então... Hehe, Hinata, sabe, tenho algo engraçado para te contar – disse o clone, corando um pouco ao ser forçado a admitir que não planejara a saída – É que... Como posso te dizer? Eu me esqueci de... Bem, você sabe, não é? Planejar a nossa saída daqui e tudo mais...

- B-bem, e-existe um jeito de n-nós sairmos daqui – disse, após um breve momento de silêncio, a jovem Hyuuga, que corava gradativamente, deixando seu acompanhante cada vez mais curioso.

- Eh? Você, por um acaso, tem um plano, Hinata? – indagou o kagebunshin, esperançoso.

- É-é q-que...

- Sim? – Naruto aproximou-se mais, sua atenção totalmente voltada para a jovem de cabelos negro-azulados e olhos perolados à sua frente.

- V-você entrou a-aqui usando um... h-henge no jutsu, n-não foi? – Hinata parou por um momento, onde o clone assentiu num leve, porém rápido, menear positivo de cabeça – E-então... Acho que a s-sua transformação é p-pequena o s-suficiente para caber...

- Ah, sim – respondeu o loiro. De fato, fazia sentido, afinal, se Hinata saísse sozinha para curtir o festival, não poderia haver qualquer problema nisso, ou poderia? Na verdade, era uma grande idéia. Por um momento fitou-a, admirado com sua perspicácia – Então, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é me transformar novamente em sapo e entrar no seu bolso? Mas, por que você ficou tão vermelha assim?

- É... É q-que m-meu kimono n-não t-tem... Bolsos – respondeu cabisbaixa a jovem, corando feito um pimentão no fogo. Reparou no kimono dela. Definitivamente um modelo luxuoso, feito de uma seda especial, brilhante, na cor exata do perolado de seus olhos, com a faixa negro-azulada combinando com seu cabelo. Mal sabia o jovem clone, mas normalmente esses modelos não possuíam bolsos internos, o que representava uma grande dificuldade em usar esse tipo de vestimenta.

- Oh... – respondeu o kagebunshin, sem se tocar. Até que... – Isso significa que eu teria de ir no seu...

- Isso – disse a Hyuuga, num tom quase inaudível.

Ambos passaram alguns instantes paralisados. Hinata mal ousava sequer levantar o rosto, encabulada e tímida como sempre fora. Naruto, por sua vez, parecia não acreditar na sugestão feita pela Hyuuga. _"Deve ser essa raposa desgraçada agindo novamente nos instintos da Hinata"_, pensou o loiro. Não eram capazes de trocar palavras, ainda mais depois do ocorrido no dia anterior, afinal, ainda não houve tempo para se falar sobre o que havia se passado naquela sala escura, enquanto a Raposa das Nove Caudas manipulava os sentidos e instintos de ambos. Foi quando aconteceu o inesperado.

- Nee-chan? – batidas à porta retiraram os dois de seus respectivos pensamentos. Rapidamente uma sensação de urgência lhes tomou conta das atitudes, e a Hyuuga rapidamente forçou seu amado para debaixo de sua cama, numa tentativa desesperada de ocultá-lo de sua irmã, que mal terminara de bater, adentrou nos aposentos de Hinata.

- Sim, Hanabi? – o fraco de Hinata era mentir. Corava violentamente, enquanto Naruto mantinha suas mãos sobre sua boca, na tentativa de abafar qualquer som de sua respiração.

- Err... Nee-chan, se você quiser esconder o menino-raposa debaixo da cama, a minha sugestão é que ele mantenha os pés ocultos também... – zombou a mais nova das Hyuuga, causando mais constrangimento ainda para a dona do quarto – Mas fique tranqüila, não pretendo contar ao nosso pai sobre isso. Ei, Raposa-san, saia já daí, quero falar com você!

Diante da ordem dada pela caçula, o kagebunshin nada pôde fazer senão obedecer. Rapidamente já estava de pé, totalmente sem saber o que pensar ou como agir. Viu Hanabi se aproximar com um tom sério em seu rosto jovial, até mesmo infantil. Mas as palavras que se seguiram foram extremamente adultas.

- Por sua causa, a minha nee-chan deixou de ficar pra baixo, ela passou a sorrir, eu a vejo muito mais feliz. Por sua causa e de mais ninguém, sua Raposa safada! – apontou o dedo e o pôs no nariz de Naruto – Então acho bom que você cuide MUITO bem dela, caso contrário, contarei tudo, inclusive sobre as suas invasões no meio da noite – o loiro gelou. _"Gah! Ela percebeu que eu invadi?"_ – para o Neji-niisan, e aí você vai ver! Estamos entendidos?

- S-sim... – respondeu, quase sem voz, o jovem de olhos azul-safira. Hanabi deu as costas e saiu, rindo dos dois jovens que deixara para trás.

Os dois se entreolharam, ainda sob efeito da grande tensão que passaram. Perceberam o quanto haviam sido pouco cautelosos nos últimos encontros, e por um momento se deixaram pensar sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se fosse outra pessoa no lugar de Hanabi. _"Bem, acho que não há o que fazer agora"_, pensou o Uzumaki, dando de ombros. Com um movimento de mãos fez um selo e dizendo "Henge", transformou-se num pequeno sapo novamente.

- Pronta para ter o melhor festival da sua vida, Hinata? – indagou um Naruto confiante.

- S-Sim! – respondeu, até com certa animação a moça de cabelos negro-azulados, no momento em que um ninja-sapo pulava em seu decote.

Longe dali, no topo da Torre da Hokage, um certo casal procurava ajudar os kagebunshins com a orientação dos que estavam no festival, com Sakura e Ino. Temari se encarregara de dois, enquanto Shikamaru informava outros dois e, ao mesmo tempo, mantinha o verdadeiro Uzumaki Naruto informado da situação. Até ali tudo ia bem, exceto pela ausência do terceiro clone, que já deveria ter chegado. No entanto, graças aos comunicadores que o Jounin pegara "emprestado" do depósito de equipamentos, o estado do clone no clã Hyuuga não era desconhecido.

- Shikamaru, acho que o Rosado está vindo nessa direção – "Rosado" era o codinome utilizado para identificar o clone encarregado de acompanhar Sakura – Alguma recomendação?

- De preferência que eles não passem por aqui. Será possível uma coisa dessas? Cuidar desses caras é tão problemático! – respondeu o Nara enquanto levava sua mão ao rosto, num gesto de incredulidade – Se elas virem o nosso posto de observação, não acha que seria estranhamente suspeito, Naruto?

- Falando desse jeito... – o clone coçou a nuca – Faz todo o sentido, eu acho. Rosado, responda Rosado. Evite passar perto da Torre da Hokage, senão teremos problemas.

- Entendido – respondeu Rosado, em voz baixa.

- O que disse, Naruto? – indagou Sakura, que andava abraçada ao seu acompanhante.

- Err... Entediado, foi isso que eu disse. É, essa é boa, entediado! – respondeu o clone loiro, sem pensar exatamente no que tinha dito.

Desde que buscara Sakura em sua casa, os dois mal pararam a manhã inteira. Jogaram nas barracas, fizeram compras, Naruto, querendo se mostrar, arrancou aplausos de quem estava em volta do teste de força. Fizeram um bocado de coisas diferentes, e mesmo assim, ele alegava que a manhã estava entediante. Sakura fixou seu olhar esmeralda no de seu parceiro, uma crescente irritação a fazia corar, seu punho cerrado.

- Quer dizer que passar a manhã comigo, fazendo todo o tipo de coisa que se possa fazer no Festival do Dia dos Namorados de Konoha é entediante? – Rosado percebeu uma lágrima se formando nos cantos dos olhos verde-esmeralda de sua parceira.

- Gah! N-Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Sakura-chan! – _"Eu sou muito burro!"_ pensou consigo mesmo.

- Então o que foi que você quis dizer, Naruto? – era perceptível que aquelas poderiam ser as últimas palavras do clone. A tez alva das maçãs do rosto da jovem discípula da Hokage agora estava avermelhada, rubra como só a raiva é capaz de fazer.

- É só que... Err... – suor começou a pingar da testa de Rosado, que forçava seu intelecto a ter uma idéia – Bem...

- Ai, Deus, Naruto... O que houve com você? Até parece que emburreceu, de ontem para hoje – disse Sakura, visivelmente decepcionada.

Algo que ninguém, nem ao menos o próprio Naruto sabia, é que por mais que o executante do Kagebunshin no Jutsu se desenvolva intelectualmente, os clones nunca serão capazes de se equiparar ao verdadeiro. No entanto, durante certos momentos, os clones são capazes de pensar exatamente no mesmo nível que o original, apenas com a desvantagem de ser involuntário e acontecer sem qualquer sinal. Para a sorte de Rosado, isso acabara de acontecer em sua mente.

- Desculpe, Sakura-chan. É que, como é Dia dos Namorados, eu pensei que nós pudéssemos... Bem, ter um dia diferente de todos os outros casais de Konoha. Só que eu estou um pouco nervoso. Sempre foi meu sonho poder te trazer aqui, no Festival, mas agora que eu finalmente consegui, não consigo parar de pensar que talvez não seja suficiente para alguém que eu sempre amei – disse o clone, seus olhos fixos no de sua parceira, que repentinamente deixaram as lágrimas acumuladas saltarem, escorregando pela pele macia e rubra, não mais de raiva, mas de paixão.

- Naruto... – a jovem de cabelos rosados mal conseguia esboçar uma reação.

- Será que eu poderia te levar para um lugar especial para mim? – indagou o clone, arquitetando um plano em sua cabeça.

- C-claro – um sorriso se abriu nos lábios da Haruno, que abraçou o clone. Céus, como ele amava aquele sorriso, sempre o achou lindo, ainda mais quando ele era a causa.

Naruto a pegou no colo, concentrando um pouco de chakra nos pés, e saiu pulando de telhado em telhado, indo exatamente na direção oposta a de antes. _"Missão cumprida"_ pensou Rosado, ao se afastar da Torre da Hokage. Ainda ouviu, pelo comunicador, Shikamaru dizendo que fizera um bom trabalho enrolando Sakura. Mal sabia o rapaz, mas Naruto realmente dissera a verdade. Apenas aproveitou a oportunidade para tirá-la dali.

- N-Naruto-kun... p-por favor, p-pare de se mexer tanto – disse Hinata, de modo que só o pequeno sapo pôde ouvir.

- Não dá... Sua pele é muito lisa! – respondeu o sapo, sem perceber o efeito que causara na jovem que o carregava.

Hinata corou de leve com o elogio. No entanto, o sutiã que a jovem utilizava, preto e ligeiramente apertado, possuía seu fecho pela frente. Naruto não percebeu, mas para se segurar da queda, agarrou exatamente no único lugar que não deveria. A lingerie afrouxou, mais um pouco e ela abriria. Naruto, vendo que isso poderia acontecer, pulou para um dos lados da peça de roupa, ficando com o rosto exatamente em frente a um dos mamilos da Hyuuga.

- Gomen, Hinata, eu... Ohhh – começou Naruto, até se dar conta de que encarava um mamilo "gigante".

- N-Naruto-kun... – a jovem de olhos perolados mal conseguia respirar ao mero toque em seus seios. Sentiu uma pontada de prazer,mesclada com a timidez de sempre e o medo de que o esquema fosse descoberto. Mas também não era capaz de fazer nada, não teria como colocar a mão dentro de seu kimono sem que corresse o risco de ser pega fazendo algo suspeito. Estava quase passando pela guarita, tentou controlar o rubor em sua face e caminhar naturalmente.

O clone apenas ficou parado, observando o seio nu a sua frente, sem qualquer ação. Foi o suficiente para que Hinata pudesse se recompor e passar naturalmente pelo posto de segurança montado na entrada do pequeno vilarejo do clã Hyuuga. Assim que alcançou uma distância segura, a Hyuuga rapidamente colocou sua mão em seu kimono, retirando o sapo de dentro de suas roupas, fechando seu sutiã novamente. Com uma nuvem de fumaça, o local onde antes havia um pequeno sapo, agora era ocupado pelo nosso loiro favorito.

- Gomen, Hinata, Gomenasai! É que... Você é tão linda que eu... – o kagebunshin mal conseguia falar, sua face queimava num tom semelhante ao de um tomate, não muito diferente do de Hinata, que era capaz de pensar apenas que Naruto havia estado entre seus seios havia poucos minutos.

Ino zanzava de um lado para o outro das ruas, arrastando seu clone por onde quer que fosse. De fato, estava tão feliz, sorridente e saltitante, que qualquer um que trocasse uma palavra sequer com a loira acabava contagiado pela felicidade da jovem Yamanaka. Mal podia acreditar que ele a havia escolhido, afinal. E, passando exatamente ao lado da entrada do prédio onde Naruto morava, se decidiu por recompensá-lo.

_Não era a primeira vez que entrava numa loja daquelas. Costumava ir ali de vez em quando, cada vez que sentia a necessidade de se presentear com algo mais... Quente. A atendente a cumprimentou com um sorriso, indagando sobre o tipo de lingerie que procurava. "A mais sedutora que você tiver", foi o que a moça obteve como resposta._

_Provou inúmeras peças, sempre se indagando se Naruto iria perder o controle se a visse. Não imaginava o que se passava no interior do garoto-kyuubi, achava que ele apenas estivesse se controlando para não acabar fazendo algo que pudesse se arrepender num futuro distante, e não queria que isso acontecesse com ela. Precisava seduzi-lo._

_Passou algumas horas dentro da loja, até que, enfim, achou um conjunto que a fez ficar tão estonteante, tão irresistível, que nem mesmo o loiro que rondava todos os pensamentos de Ino, tendo o auto-controle que tinha, poderia se conter. Pagou, e saiu sorridente, arquitetando um meio de usar o que acabara de comprar logo no dia seguinte._

- Naruto-kun! Rápido, por aqui! – disse Ino, puxando Naruto consigo. Mal o jovem conseguiu notar para onde estava sendo levado, a loira o colocou contra a parede, se aproximando lenta e maliciosamente.

- I-Ino, o que você tem em mente? – indagou o kagebunshin, vendo a lascívia em seu olhar safira.

- Tenho uma surpresinha especial, bem guardada. Mas ela é só sua, e só você pode ver – um sorrisinho safado surgiu no canto de sua boca – Olha só que sorte! Estamos bem perto da sua casa, não estamos?

- Uh... – o clone mal tinha reação, pois que apenas balançou sua cabeça, num gesto positivo. No próximo minuto ambos adentravam o apartamento do jovem loiro.

Ela se aproximava vagarosamente, após fechar a porta atrás de si. A cada passo rebolativo da Yamanaka, Naruto, ou melhor, seu clone, sentia ondas de excitação pulsando em suas veias. Logo os dois estavam tão próximos que podiam perceber suas respirações se mesclando. Seus lábios se tocam pela primeira vez, logo imergindo num beijo quente e profundo, tanto que se esqueceram de tudo e todos, apenas ficaram ali, na sala, curtindo um ao outro sem pensar no que viria a seguir. As mãos de Naruto, antes comportadamente postas na cintura de sua parceira, pouco a pouco se deslocavam, "passeando" pelo corpo escultural da bela moça que estava ali, entregue às carícias de seu amado. Ou era isso que ela queria que ele pensasse.

- Naruto-kun – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Naruto – agora é a hora em que eu te mostro a minha surpresinha.

Rosado pulava de telhado em telhado com Sakura aninhada em seu colo, sua cabeça levemente recostada no peitoral desenvolvido por anos de treinamento shinobi do ninja loiro que a carregava. Indagava-se sobre o local para onde ele a estava levando, mas ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava descobrir para onde ia, não queria que a viagem acabasse, assim poderia ficar ali eternamente nos braços do homem que a conquistara. Esboçou um sorriso calmo, sereno, que não passou despercebido pelo kagebunshin.

- Sakura-chan, por que esse sorriso lindo no seu rosto? – indagou inocentemente o rapaz

- Ah... – ela sentiu seu rosto corar. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que mal foi capaz de ocultá-los de seu rosto – É só que...

- Chegamos! – exclamou o loiro, aterrissando no terraço de um prédio muito familiar, colocando sua amada novamente em pé.

- Naruto... Esse aqui é o terraço do seu prédio? – indagou a jovem de cabelos róseos

- É, sim, Sakura-chan. Quer saber a razão de esse lugar ser tão especial para mim?

- Claro que quero – respondeu a jovem, com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Ele foi até ela, plantou um beijo em sua boca e a abraçou pela cintura, ficando extremamente próximos, seus olhares colados um no outro.

- Foi aqui que passei cada noite pensando em você, na verdade, todas as noites eu vinha até aqui e ficava sonhando acordado com o dia em que finalmente poderia ter a chance de sair contigo e poder te mostrar que eu valho a pena – Naruto deixou seus olhos baixarem por um momento, lembrando-se de toda a solidão que passara em seus dias até pouco tempo atrás – e sempre sonhei em, um dia, poder te beijar bem aqui e te dizer o que eu sinto. Sakura-chan?

- Sim, Naruto-kun? – respondeu Sakura, inebriada pela fala do clone.

- Eu... Você acabou de me chamar de Naruto-kun? – indagou o loiro, surpreso, acabando com todo o clima.

Finalmente Hinata e o seu kagebunshin conseguiram chegar até o Festival. Concordaram que já tinham tido sua dose de adrenalina pelo resto da semana após sair do clã Hyuuga surpreendentemente sem serem descobertos. A não ser por Hanabi, que o fez jurar que não iria ferir os sentimentos de sua irmã mais velha. _"Eu faço a Hinata feliz. Pensando bem, acho que não é exatamente desse jeito. Ela me faz muito feliz também, me sinto bem perto dela, é como se eu quisesse... saber o que há dentro dela que me cativa tanto"_, pensava consigo mesmo o jovem Uzumaki Naruto número três, quando sentiu algo recostando em seu ombro.

- N-Naruto-kun... s-será que eu p-posso falar contigo? – perguntou a jovem de cabelos negro-azulados, ao repousar sua cabeça sobre o ombro de seu amado.

- Claro, Hinata, o que quiser – respondeu o loiro com seu sorriso tão característico. Pararam ali mesmo, no meio da rua vazia. Aquela área não estava sendo muito utilizada pelo Festival, e coincidia com outro local: a casa de Naruto.

De volta à Torre da Hokage, Shikamaru pressentiu que havia algo de muito errado naquela situação. Os dois clones que estavam sob sua supervisão já tinham perdido os três clones que estavam em campo de vista fazia tempo, sem, no entanto, ter qualquer pista sobre o paradeiro de ambos. Curioso, virou-se para os dois que estavam sob a tutela de Temari, não encontrando a mesma os monitorando.

- Narutos, onde está a Temari? – perguntou Shikamaru, com sua voz impaciente de sempre.

- Ela disse que ia ao banheiro, eu acho – respondeu um dos clones, coçando a nuca.

- Certo... Algum sinal dos clones e das meninas? – o Nara tinha um estranho pressentimento de que algo sairia errado.

- Bem, da última vez que chequei...

- COMO ASSIM DA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE CHEQUEI? – Shikamaru mal podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos acabaram de ouvir – Você tirou os olhos dos binóculos em algum momento?

- Só enquanto a Temari-san esteve fora. É cansativo bancar o vigilante o tempo todo, sabia? – respondeu o loiro, sentindo que talvez tivesse posto tudo a perder.

Shikamaru pegou seus próprios binóculos, esquadrinhando o setor que permanecera sem vigilância pelos últimos minutos. Avistara Naruto e Sakura no terraço do prédio onde habitava o loiro, e, para seu horror, logo abaixo, na entrada do prédio, encontrou Naruto e Hinata conversando. Xingando mentalmente a displicência de seu colega, tentou não perder a calma. Procurava por Ino e o último clone, para então poder traçar uma estratégia viável, mas não os achava em lugar algum.

- Alguém viu a Ino?

- Err... Eu vi – respondeu o clone displicente – ela me levou para casa faz uns dez minutos.

- Isso não é bom – Shikamaru tentou fazer contato pelos comunicadores, mas por algum motivo, eles pararam de funcionar – Droga! Parou de funcionar logo agora? Por que, dentre todos os momentos, logo agora?

- Isso, eu acho que posso explicar Shikamaru – respondeu uma voz familiar, num tom não muito agradável, fazendo o Nara gelar em seu lugar.

- H-Hokage-sama?

Ino se afastou de Naruto, indo até sua cama e subindo nela. Ainda com seu olhar malicioso e ardente, jogava seus quadris de um lado para o outro, lenta e sensualmente, enquanto levava suas mãos às costas. Foi desfazendo o laço da fita que prendia o seu kimono safira, rebolando um pouco mais a cada vez que sentia o laço mais frouxo. O clone mal conseguia respirar de tanta excitação, tanto que se sentou para admirar o seu "presente".

- Quer mais? – provocou Ino, recebendo apenas um leve balançar de cabeça como resposta.

Abriu seu kimono, revelando um jogo de lingerie feito para deixar qualquer homem hipnotizado. O sutiã era levemente justo, fazendo com que seus seios ficassem bastante em evidência, a cinta-liga presa numa meia que ia até metade de suas coxas, assim como a calcinha branca. Tudo num tom branco, levemente transparente e rendado.

- Ops! – exclamou a Yamanaka, deixando seu kimono cair – Eu pego!

Virou-se de costas e se curvou bem lentamente para pegar a roupa. Internamente fazia uma contagem regressiva, que no momento estava praticamente no fim. Seu plano era que, no final, o jovem com quem compartilhava esse momento íntimo perdesse o controle e viesse com todo o seu ímpeto para cima dela, que já estaria o esperando com toda a vontade do mundo. No entanto, ao se levantar e olhar para Naruto, Ino percebeu algo estranho. Por mais que estivesse se esforçando, Naruto não era o mesmo de antes. Não havia as marcas em forma de bigode de raposa saltando em suas bochechas, ou as pupilas dilatas e as unhas crescendo. Seria possível que ele não estivesse excitado, mesmo depois daquilo tudo?

- Naruto-kun... Faria de tudo para saber o que está em sua mente – disse a Yamanaka, num tom um pouco menos sensual.

- A-Acredite, não tem nada na minha mente, não consigo nem pensar com você assim, desse jeito – respondeu, quase sem ar, o kagebunshin.

- Ah, mas eu quero saber, sim – respondeu a loira, fazendo um sinal circular com suas mãos – Shintenshin no Justu!

A loira foi adentrando a mente de seu amado, com seu hijutsu. No entanto, quando estava quase assumindo o controle da mente do jovem Naruto, se viu novamente no quarto, rodeada por uma nuvem de fumaça. Por um momento, não entendera absolutamente nada, até que se viu sozinha no apartamento. Então, repentinamente, tudo passava a fazer sentido. Era um kagebunshin.

Sakura, diante da pergunta de Naruto, não pôde se controlar, e disse:

- Naruto! Você quebrou o clima, seu baka! – socou-o, sem, no entanto, medir sua força. Quando deu por si, tinha atirado Naruto para fora do terraço – Ah, meu Deus!

Correu até o parapeito, apenas para ver o corpo do clone bater contra o chão e sumir numa nuvem de fumaça. Para o azar do loiro, o clone caíra exatamente em frente de onde outro clone e Hinata conversavam, o que fez com que ambos se entreolhassem antes de voltarem suas atenções para cima e se depararem com uma Sakura totalmente transtornada. A jovem medinin pulou do terraço, caindo de pé exatamente onde antes o clone havia se desfeito e, com um leve peteleco na testa, desfez o último clone, segundos antes de Ino descer correndo e se deparar com suas rivais, as três confusas e irritadas.

Nota-se um clarão na rua, e uma pequena nuvem de poeira crescente. As kunoichi perceberam exatamente o que era aquilo tudo. E aguardaram até que a fonte desse clarão chegasse até elas. Naruto, o verdadeiro, percebeu seus clones sendo desfeitos e, rapidamente, usou seu Hiraishin no Justu para ir até onde suas amadas estavam. Só que, mais uma vez, errara os cálculos, no que lhe custou uma queda brusca, parando aos pés das três que o aguardavam, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Hehe... Err... Olá, meninas! Sei que parece estranho, mas eu posso explicar – disse o loiro, coçando sua nuca.


End file.
